Mine
by Contando Historias
Summary: Isabella sabía que era mala idea dejar que Edward Cullen fuera su abogado, pero cuando todas sus opciones se vieron infructuosas decidió que era más importante su hijo que lo que dirían los diarios. Nunca imagino que terminaría en una guerra entre dos hombres decididos a destrozarse por tener aquello que el otro quería.
1. Quiebre

**Quiebre**

 _ **Bella POV**_

― ¡No! No quiero arreglar nada, James. Quiero que te largues de mi casa, quizás tu maldita zorra tenga un lugar en su cama para ti. ―grité furiosa lanzando su ropa fuera del armario, no iba a aceptar que ese imbécil se quedara un día más en mi casa.

―Isabella, tienes que calmarte. Alex necesita una familia y no vamos a quitarle eso por un error. Ya te expliqué que solo fue una vez, los hombres tienen necesidades. ―la voz patosa de James y el comentario sobre mi hijo dieron en el botón rojo que llevaba parpadeando desde que lo había visto con esa mujer sobre su escritorio. Me giré sobre mis talones y cerré las manos con fuerza.

―No te atrevas a meter a mi hijo en esto, porque soy capaz de romperte la cara. ―murmuré furiosa, él puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro pesadamente como si yo realmente estuviera exagerando. ―No me importa si fue una o mil veces, ni si eres un cerdo adicto al sexo con necesidades especiales, te vas a ir de mi casa y voy a pedir el divorcio antes de que tu secretaria aparezca en mi casa diciendo que tendrá un hijo tuyo, igual que la zorra de tu madre.

Sabía que era inapropiado de mi parte insultar a la madre de James cuando no tenía nada que ver en nuestros problemas, pero verlo girarme los ojos como si fuera una loca desquiciada había alterado cada instinto de cordura que me quedaba. Y de todas maneras esa mujer y yo jamás habíamos sido cercanas, ella me odiaba por razones que solo ella comprendía y con el tiempo había llegado a despreciarla de la misma manera.

―No te voy a permitir que hables así de mi madre. ―bufé medio sonriendo, antes de girarme para seguir sacando su ropa y pertenencias del armario. ―Bella, tú no eres la misma desde que Alex nació, antes teníamos sexo mínimo tres veces por semana y ahora ni siquiera lo intentas, vives en sudaderas y pantalones algodón, necesitaba liberar la presión y ella estaba ahí, no significa nada.

―Perdóname por no complacerte cada jodida noche, pero acabo de tener un bebé, por sino lo habías notado y estoy intentando no quedarme dormida cada día, porque eres un inútil que se niega a ayudar, me duelen partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que podían doler, intento no perder la cordura porque amo a Alex con todo mi corazón y por eso mismo, no voy a permitir que viva en las mismas mentiras que tu madre te hizo vivir a ti, no dejaré que mi hijo crezca creyendo que esa es la manera correcta de tratar a una mujer. ―murmuré de vuelta y terminé de sacar sus cosas del closet. ―Toma tus cosas y vete, James. Esto se acabó.

―Si sigues con esta locura, soy capaz de pelear por la custodia de Alex. ―mi cuerpo se tensó y más que miedo por sus amenazas, sentí rabia.

― ¿En serio? ¿Para qué? No sabes cambiar pañales, no tienes tiempo para cuidarlo, no puedes darle pecho, no sabes como sacarle el aire o arroparlo para dormir. Si tu punto es lastimarme a mí, lo único que vas a lograr si me lo quitas, es lastimarlo a él. ―susurré dolida, repitiendo cada una de sus excusas sobre porque no podía ayudar con Alex, el hombre con quien me había casado había desaparecido en cuestión de unos meses y se había convertido en un ser egoísta que solo podía pensar en si mismo.

Quería que se fuera y revolcarme en mis propias lágrimas por unos días, porque incluso en el peor momento, había amado a James con cada parte de mi corazón y perderlo era doloroso, por nuestro hijo que no merecía esto. Sentía que le estaba arrebatando la opción de una familia completa, sabía que de una u otra forma James estaría a su lado, pero no podía evitar el nudo en mi garganta al pensar que mi pequeño lo echaría de menos cuando fuera mayor.

Y la parte más insegura de mí estaba destrozada porque finalmente esa sensación que había intentado ignorar durante meses, el gran monstruo en la habitación, ese miedo de verme al espejo y encontrar marcas que antes no tenía, grasa en todas partes, cabello sin brillo y enredado, todos esos pequeños detalles que no me dejaban sentirme hermosa de nuevo, eran los que necesitaba que James me hiciera olvidar, así como él necesitaba el sexo, yo necesitaba que me diera un cumplido, que me abrazara como antes, que al menor mostrara interés en mí, porque sí, me sentía horrible frente al espejo y era tan patética que una simple señal de amor de su parte habría servido para calmar mis miedos. Ahora, con su aventura, la criatura que crecía en mi interior estaba ahí mirándome como gritando "Te lo dije".

James metió todas sus cosas en la maleta sobre la cama y salió de la habitación en silenció, espere a que la puerta de la entrada fuera cerrada y me derrumbe sobre la cama presa de cada emoción que corría con fuerza por mi ser, lloraba por sentirme un fracaso, sentía que estaba fallando en cada paso de esta etapa, ser madre era más difícil de lo que parecía y estaba volviéndome loca intentando hacer lo mejor sin alguien mostrándome como hacerlo, no había un manual y no tenía a nadie explicándome paso a paso cuales elecciones eran las correctas, apostaba con cada decisión el futuro de mi pequeño, tenía cientos de preguntas y ninguna tenía una respuesta definitiva, buscarlas en internet solo servía para aventurarme en debates de madres de todo el mundo sobre cual era la mejor manera de criar a un niño.

Siempre pensé que esta era la etapa maravillosa, cuando tu bebé te mira como si fueras lo único en el mundo y tú solo debes enfocarte en mostrarle cuanto le amas, pero no lo era, si usabas una marca de pañales diferente podía causarle salpullido, si usabas formula la mitad del mundo te juzgaba y si se te ocurría alimentarlo en público, más de un idiota te miraba como si fueras la mayor escoria en el mundo. No podías comer lo que comías habitualmente, porque entonces algo podría causarle daño al bebé. Con cada decisión que tomabas, algo podías hacer mal y era aterrador pensar que esa vida que sostenías en brazos pudiera dañarse por tu culpa.

Y ahora podía escuchar a mi abuela recriminándome por no tener una familia completa para Alex, a la madre de James quejándose de lo inadecuada que era para criar a mi hijo, a mi jefe preocupado de que no pudiera reintegrarme al trabajo siendo madre soltera. Pero en medio de todas las críticas que seguramente recibiría, mi mayor miedo era que James desapareciera de la vida de nuestro hijo, quería creer que, si bien no había funcionado para nosotros, esto no afectaría a Alex, pero el miedo se había instalado en mí, negándose a desaparecer.

Cuando el llanto se convirtió en un sollozo silencioso, tomé aire y me puse de pie, ya casi era la hora de comer de Alex y no quería arruinar su horario por nuestros problemas, su vida debía ser tan simple como siempre. Me lavé el rostro y fui hasta su habitación, mi pequeño de ojos verdes me miraba curioso desde su cuna, al menos ya no lloraba cada que despertaba.

―Hola, cariño. ―susurré buscando todo lo necesario para cambiarle el pañal antes de darle de comer, cada noche dormía más horas y esperaba que antes de tener que volver al trabajo lo hiciera toda la noche, eso haría todo más sencillo.

Antes de que todo esto pasará había pensado en llevarlo a una guardería, pero sin James sería más complicado tener un horario para recogerlo, no quería que pasara todo el día fuera de casa y tampoco podía salir de la oficina diario a medio día para llevarlo conmigo, dudaba que el idiota de mi jefe que apenas había respetado mis meses de maternidad me permitiría tener a mi hijo en el trabajo.

Lo tomé en brazos y lo acomodé sobre el cambiador sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado, notaba como buscaba mi rostro últimamente y me gustaba tener una sonrisa para él. Una vez que estuvo limpió de nuevo, me senté en una mecedora que teníamos en su habitación, sus manitas se movían mientras comía y las atrapaba con delicadeza mirándolo a los ojos, le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Iba a ser horrible, quizás James no tuviera mucho que decir, pero conociendo a su madre, terminaríamos en una disputa legal por meses y necesitaba un buen abogado lo antes posible, no quería que Alex estuviera en medio de todo, así que necesitaba una niñera y para ambas cosas necesitaría dinero, así que debía volver a trabajar.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo les diría a mis padres que iba a divorciarme o a nuestros amigos, enfrentarme a las preguntas y las miradas de lástima, simplemente no estaba lista. Esta mañana, cuando salí de casa junto a mi pequeño, creí que tendríamos un lindo día los tres juntos, quizás iríamos a comer y luego regresaríamos a casa para acurrucarnos a ver una película. Ahora todo estaba desplomándose y mientras más intentaba idear un plan, peor se veía la situación.

―Todo va a estar bien, amor.

La mañana siguiente recibí una docena de rosas de James, gesto que en otra circunstancias habría apreciado incluso cuando le había repetido cientos de veces que no era fanática de las rosas, pero en ese punto las encontraba tan vacías como el resto de las palabras dichas la noche anterior.

Estaba agotada y desolada, apenas había sido capaz de levantarme para abrir la puerta, tenía el rostro hinchado por el llanto y apenas había dormido, pues Alex había tenido cólicos toda la noche y no había logrado dormir hasta cerca de las seis de la mañana, había llamado a su pediatra y la Doctora Evans me explicó que lo único que podía hacer era darle el medicamento que me había recetado con anterioridad.

Si mi pequeño seguía enfermo por la mañana, tendría que llevarlo al consultorio, por suerte, Alex dejo de llorar unas horas más tarde, pero no por eso se rindió al cansancio, era como si supiera que estaba ocurriendo algo y se negara a quedarse fuera.

Mientras Alex dormía revise los anuncios de despachos de abogados en Los Angeles, necesitaba encontrar uno que fuera bueno y que estuviera dentro de mi presupuesto, seguramente James no pagaría por él y con mi baja por maternidad apenas me alcanzaría para pagar los gastos del apartamento. Anoté los datos de algunos que parecían decentes y decidí dormir un rato antes de salir.

El primer despacho que visitamos era bastante elegante y pulido, grandes puertas de vidrio y muebles que seguramente costaban más que nuestro apartamento, Mike Newton fue el abogado que nos recibió, el hombre tenía un ojo puesto en Alex mientras le explicaba la situación, fruncí el ceño al notar que me estaba ignorando y aclaré la garganta llamando su atención.

―Lo siento, es solo que no es habitual que haya un bebé aquí. ―murmuró mirándome con algo de molestia. ―Podría manchar algo o romper algo y…

―Ni siquiera puede levantar la cabeza, le aseguro que no romperá nada. ―exclamé ahora enojada, Alex estaba despierto y miraba alrededor con curiosidad, pero estaba callado y tranquilo, cosa poco habitual en mi pequeño ruidoso.

―Quizás ambos estaríamos más cómodos si reagenda su cita y vuelve sin el pequeño. ―murmuró de nuevo, suspiré frustrada y me puse de pie, ¿cómo podría ser mi abogado si estaba más preocupado en que sus costosos muebles no se ensuciaran?

Salí del despacho echando humo y empujando la carriola con paso firme, de pronto mi idea de recorrer la ciudad en busca de un representante legal, se esfumo, quería regresar a casa y meterme en mis pantalones de algodón.

Alex se quedo dormido en cuanto lo puse en su cuna y mientras busqué algo de comer, aun cuando el caso con el primer abogado había sido un fiasco, sabía que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y también estaba segura de que necesitaría a una niñera para antes de mi siguiente cita.

No esperaba que todos fueran como Newton, pero sería más sencillo si alguien cuidaba a Alex y yo ponía toda mi atención en explicar la situación al abogado en cuestión. Así que, a la mañana siguiente, en lugar de buscar unos pantalones que aun me quedaran para poder salir, hice llamadas a agencias de niñeras, mandarían unas cuantas a lo largo del día para que las entrevistara, la primera era una chica que estudiaba su maestría los fines de semana, llevaba cuidando niños desde que tenía dieciséis y tenía un impecable currículum, pero su horario no era el indicado para mí.

Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera cuidar de Alex gran parte del día y que no hubiera posibilidades de que me dejara plantada cualquier día de la semana, con su maestría tenía algunas clases entre semana que le eran informadas un día antes e incluso solo unas horas antes, por lo que tuve que dejar su nombre fuera.

Las siguientes dos eran mujeres dedicadas de lleno a cuidar niños, pero sus métodos de crianza no encajaban con los míos, quizás tenía que ver con que ellas no estaban paranoicas con todas las teorías de internet para una educación saludable y yo me ahogaba en ellas.

Cerca de las cinco llego una joven, Rosalie Hale, con veintidós años y un informe impecable parecía tener todo lo que buscaba, tenía cursos en educación infantil, un horario flexible, preparación en primeros auxilios y prefería tomar una familia a la vez, algunas de las anteriores tenían horarios con familias durante todo el día.

Llame a la agencia esa misma noche para contratar a la señorita Hale, la mitad de los ahorros se irían en eso, pero no había manera de retomar mi búsqueda de abogado sin alguien ayudándome a cuidar a Alex.

Estaba segura de que si llamaba a mis padres vendrían de inmediato para apoyarme en todo esto, pero escuchar cada día los "te lo dije" de mi madre y las miradas tristes de mi padre no me dejaban tomar el teléfono y hacer la llamada.

Cuando comencé a salir con James mi madre fue la primera en advertirme que esto no llegaría a ningún lado, René no confiaba en el chico rico que salía en todas las revistas del país y tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que dejara que mi vida girar en torno a una relación, el tener un marido o un bebé no eran logros que ella considerara importantes, así que tampoco había saltado de alegría durante la boda, ni cuando le conté sobre el embarazo, Charlie había intentando convencerla de que yo era feliz y eso era lo más importante, pero mi madre tenía una manera especial de ser que solo él podía comprender y a veces sentía que ella lo había convencido más a él de que este matrimonio era un error que al revés.

Dos días después, con la señorita Hale cargando la pañalera de Alex y yo empujando su carrito, entré al despacho número quince, Alice, mi mejor amiga, me recomendó a un viejo amigo de su padre.

El abogado en cuestión era Stefan Collins, según las referencias de Alice, Collins había acabado con los hombres más poderosos del país y hundido a más de un tiburón de los negocios turbios. Solo había una mancha en su historial contra un abogado de la misma generación, Al no tenía mucha información sobre el legendario vencedor de Collins, solo sabía que su padre no lo soportaba, habían tenido un par de choques en el pasado y desde entonces su padre se había cambiado totalmente al bando de Collins.

El señor Collins tenía una agenda apretada y la única razón por la que conseguí la cita fue porque Alice llamó antes y menciono el apellido de mi próximo exesposo. Rosalie se quedó en la sala de la entrada mientras yo entraba al despacho, Stefan Collins era un hombre imponente, tenía un rostro de engreído que no se quitaría en lo que le quedaba de vida, pero con su historial probablemente se había ganado el sentimiento de superioridad a pulso, su mirada resultaba desafiante, como si intentará leerte antes de aceptar tu caso, quizás quería descubrir si estabas mintiendo o si le hablabas de la verdad.

Le expliqué a grandes rasgos que quería un divorcio sin demasiada atención y rápido, lo que realmente me importaba era la custodia de Alex, estaba dispuesta a no recibir un jodido peso de James con tal de que mi pequeño se quedará a mi lado. Collins, por otro lado, tenía otros planes.

―De acuerdo ¿cuál será la causa de divorcio? ―preguntó con voz firme y sin mostrar emoción alguna en su voz, estar ahí sentada en la enorme silla de cuero frente a su gran escritorio de madera se sentía como ser enviada a la dirección cuando eras pequeña y sabías que se venía el sermón de tu vida.

La pregunta me resulto más complicada de responder de lo que esperaba, si hubiera hablado con él el primer día tras nuestra discusión habría exclamado a gritos que él idiota me había sido infiel, pero tras días de pensarlo, había llegado a la conclusión que una infidelidad sería justo lo que los medios esperarían para saltar sobre una nota de la bien conocida familia Cullen. En especial con la madre de James, que seguro saldría en cada entrevista que le ofrecieran para desprestigiarme.

Algo parecido a lo que había sucedido antes de la boda, excepto que, en lugar de llamarme su querido nuera, sería la zorra que dejaba a su hijo. Sabía de lo que era capaz, había convertido nuestra intima celebración en una boda por todo lo alto, con un vestido que costaba más que la casa de mis padres y una iglesia lo suficientemente grande para albergar a sus amigos y conocidos, porque de ahí solo dos filas estaban llenas por las personas más cercanas a mí.

No quería toda esa atención de nuevo, al menos en aquel momento me veía preciosa en el exagerado vestido de diseñador, ahora no estaba precisamente en mi mejor momento para querer salir en revistas y periódicos con mi apenas presentable rostro.

―Diferencias irreconciliables. ―él soltó un bufido y cuando volví a mirarlo a la cara me di cuenta de que me miraba con fastidio.

―Vamos a dejar algo en claro, señora Cullen. Si planea que tome su caso, será totalmente honesta conmigo, porque si en el juicio salta una supuesta infidelidad suya, debo tener algo para sostener su caso. ―la sensación de ser una niña acusada de una travesura volvió a instalarse en mi cuerpo, también había un toque de molestia por su sugerencia de que yo me hubiera acostado con alguien más.

Collins no era la clase de abogado que me consolaría al salir de un mal juicio, ni me llenaría de esperanzas, era la clase de hombre que seguramente se tomaría todo personal y saldría de un mal juicio volando para encontrar información secreta de la familia de James con tal de salirse con la suya. No encajaba con mis principios, mi intención no era destrozar su apellido o dejarlo mal parado frente a todo el mundo, porque en unos años nuestro hijo vería todo esto y lo último que quería era que viera que su madre era una loca vengativa.

Sin embargo, mis opciones se reducían a un abogado que me diera la corte o empeñar el anillo de compromiso para pagar a Collins, conociendo a los Cullen, seguramente ya tenían a un buffet trabajando enteramente en el caso y habrían enviado a la zorra de Victoria al otro lado del globo para asegurarse de que no dijera nada. No podía perder a Alex, la idea de que la madre de James cuidará de mi bebé me hacía hervir la sangre, no podía dejar el futuro de mi hijo en las manos de un abogado gratuito contra todo el equipo legal de los Cullen.

―Infidelidad por parte de él. ―respondí después de un largo suspiró, Collins anoto la información en su computadora, la cual desencajaba con el resto del despacho, todo tenía una sensación de ser antiguo, los libros, las sillas, el escritorio, incluso las paredes, lo único moderno era la gran computadora frente a él.

Me hizo tantas preguntas que al terminar sentía que él conocía mi vida incluso mejor de lo que James lo hacía y me sentía agotada de solo pensarlo.

―De acuerdo, tomaré el caso. ―suspiré aliviada y él llamó a su secretaria. ―Enviaremos los papeles de divorcio al señor Cullen el lunes y le avisaré el día en que nos iremos a juicio. Sobre la custodia del menor, tiene las ventaja de que tiene tan solo uno meses, en la mayoría de los casos los menores de siete años se quedan bajo la custodia de la madre, pero no debemos confiarnos de ello.

Me explicó algunas cosas más y salí del despacho, sentía que llevaba horas ahí dentro y al ver a Rosalie supe que sentía lo mismo.

El lunes recibí tres llamadas, diez mensajes y cero flores de James, quería una explicación para los papeles de divorcio, al parecer él en verdad creía que había mentido cuando le pedí que se fuera, Collins me había pedido que no contestara ninguna de sus llamadas, ni cayera en provocaciones, pues encontrarían la manera de usarlas en nuestra contra.

Para mi sorpresa tres días después toda la prensa tenía los pormenores de nuestra separación, James no había dado declaraciones, pero su madre si había respondido algunas preguntas, la maldita había insinuado que yo había faltado al matrimonio y era lo que esperaba, pero la sola mención sobre la posibilidad de que Alex no fuera hijo de James me hizo perder los estribos.

Collins me llamo antes de que pudiera terminar de marcar el numero de James, me ordeno mantenerme al margen y evitar el contacto con la familia. Dijo que las acusaciones de la señora Cullen podría usarlas a nuestro favor y que lo único que debía hacer era esperar para la audiencia preliminar.

El día de la audiencia salimos del apartamento intentando no llamar la atención, Alice estaba acompañándome, y Collins creía bueno que llevará a Alex, aun cuando tenía mis dudas al respecto, confiaba en él. Había logrado mi objetivo de pasar desapercibida, hasta que llegamos a la corte, había cámaras y reporteros por todas partes.

Salimos con la mirada baja y cubriendo a Alex de las luces lo más posible. Al entrar nos encontramos con Collins y éste nos llevó hasta nuestro lugar, la audiencia sería rápida según me explicó, así que intentaba calmar mis nervios. Después de una hora todos estábamos fuera con las cartas puestas sobre la mesa.

Estaba claro que el abogado de James iba a intentar destruir mi reputación de una u otra forma, esto ya ni siquiera se trataba de un divorcio, se trataba de Alex y James claramente no estaba pensando en lo mejor para nuestro hijo, sino en no quedar mal parado frente a su sequito de reporteros.

Collins desapareció por casi veinte minutos y cuando me disponía a irme pensando que él lo había hecho también, lo encontramos frente a la puerta de salida, me miró sin emoción y me pidió hablar a solas.

―Voy a dejar el caso. ―no hubo una explicación clara, ni una razón real, estaba a punto de gritarle a la cara que era un idiota cuando Alice apareció, ella se fue junto a Collins cuestionándolo hasta que deje de escucharla y yo me reuní con Alex y Rosalie.

¿Cómo se suponía que siguiera adelante con todo esto?

¿Dónde iba conseguir un jodido abogado en menos de una semana?

Para cuando salimos de la corte James tenía a la mitad de los reporteros a su alrededor respondiendo a sus preguntas como si se tratara del clima y tan solo un par se tomaron el tiempo de tomarnos fotos. En cuanto llegamos a mi apartamento le pedí a Rosalie que se fuera y llevé a Alex a su cuarto, quería llorar de impotencia, destrozar cualquier cosa con mis manos o gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, pero solo me senté en silencio en la sala, intentando encerrar la desesperación al fondo de mi ser, no podía perder la cordura ahora, no cuando mi bebé estaba en medio de todo esto.

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer**


	2. Viejos conocidos

_**Edward POV**_

El clima en Boston era fácil de predecir, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba nublado, salvo por unos contados días de verano, pero en el entretiempo del verano y el otoño los días eran fríos y húmedos, me había acostumbrado a ellos, pero mi madre seguía anhelando volver a los cálidos días de Texas.

Habíamos pasado gran parte de nuestras vidas recorriendo el país antes de que yo tuviera edad suficiente para trabajar y ayudar con los gastos de la casa, pasamos desde los fríos días de Washington, los agitados de Nueva York y los preciosos atardeceres cálidos de Texas, donde vivieron mis abuelos, ellos nos habían dado un techo cuando el idiota de Carlisle nos dejó a la deriva y los ahorros de Esme se terminaron, mi madre había trabajado en cada puesto que había encontrado, estaba decidida a darme una vida decente, así que se esforzó lo suficiente para pagarme la escuela y tras la muerte de mi abuelo, tuve la opción de ir a una Universidad mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, él dejo un fideicomiso para que terminara una carrera y se lo agradecía profundamente, porque sin ese apoyo probablemente habría terminado trabajando antes de poder pagarme un buen semestre en cualquier universidad. Mi abuela murió el año siguiente y mi madre decidió seguirme a Boston, ella quería vender la casa porque decía que era un gasto extra mantenerla, pero la convencí de conservar el lugar, era su hogar de la infancia y tenía todos su recuerdos ahí.

Durante esos años de estudios me dedique a trabajar medios turnos en las tardes y pagar un alquiler decente para ella, yo tenía una habitación en los edificios para estudiantes, así que no debía preocuparme demasiado por mí, pero quería que mi madre dejara de matarse para vivir de manera digna.

Ahora tenía un empleo bastante bueno en un buffet reconocido de abogados en el centro de Boston y había logrado mi meta en la vida de conseguirle un bonito apartamento donde no tuviera preocupaciones de ningún tipo, podía decir que me sentía realizado en cada aspecto de mi vida, claro estaba que para Esme aun faltaba algo y eso eran nietos, esa mujer estaba dispuesta a que tuviera niños con un vientre alquilado con tal de que le diera un nieto lo antes posible.

Lo cierto era que no estaba interesado en sentar cabeza aun, ni siquiera tenía el instinto paternal desarrollado, me gustaba la vida que tenía, sin ataduras y conociendo mujeres preciosas en algún bar o restaurante. En los años que llevaba trabajando había tenido los suficientes divorcios frente a mí para querer evitarme el drama de uno propio.

Mi madre decía que mis miedos a tener una familia radicaban en mi infancia, ella se había vuelto adicta a esos libros de autoayuda y psicología barata después de su separación y no perdía el tiempo psicoanalizándome, de ser otra persona probablemente ya le habría puesto un alto, pero no con ella, Esme podía hablarme de mis posibles traumas tanto como quisiera, mientras eso la hiciera feliz.

Esa tarde nos habíamos reunido para cenar, tenía dos días a la semana reservados exclusivamente para pasarlos a su lado, el resto de la semana cada uno hacia sus cosas, en mi caso iba a algún bar o cenaba con una hermosa chica que hubiera conocido el último fin de semana.

Mi madre era una cocinera maravillosa y esa noche se había lucido con una lasaña a los cuatro quesos, después de la cena nos sentamos frente a la televisión, Esme tenía un gusto culposo por los programas de chismes, pocas personas lo sabían y ciertamente los pocos hombres con los que había salido desde que Carlisle se fue, no habían llegado tan lejos como para apreciar lo divertido de la situación.

Me preguntaba cosas mientras de reojo miraba el televisor, intentando ocultar que estaba más interesada en la nota sobre la próxima actriz embarazada y el desconocido padre, entonces su mirada corrió a la televisión sin el menor disimulo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, fruncí el ceño y miré su programa con curiosidad.

 _"James Cullen, hijo del conocido empresario, Carlisle Cullen, enfrenta una demanda de divorcio de su esposa Isabella Swan a tan solo meses de recibir a su primogénito."_

Las nota tenía a mi madre perpleja, yo solo atine a poner los ojos en blanco, ese tipo vivía de llamar la atención de la prensa con cualquier tontería que pasara en su vida, desde sus ostentosas fiestas cuando era adolescente hasta su boda que había sido todo un espectáculo anunciado en cientos de revistas de farándula, mi madre había comprado un par de ellas y la había atrapado leyendo el artículo más de una vez, casi sentía que había estado presente en la celebración de tanta promoción que había recibido.

―Es tan triste, imagina al pobre bebé en medio de esa horrible situación. ―susurró mi madre observando el televisor, suspire pesadamente siguiendo su mirada, había una foto de la morena de ojos chocolate que mi _hermano_ había tomado como esposa, la mujer era preciosa, no podía mentir, el idiota tenía buen gusto, la joven llevaba una carriola y una mujer rubia cargaba las cosas del pequeño, una niñera seguramente.

 _"Tras la primera audiencia por la custodia del pequeño, el abogado de la actual señora Cullen renuncio dejando a la joven con un juicio en proceso…"_

Fruncí aún más el ceño mientras explicaban que el juez había dictado un tiempo para que la chica consiguiera un nuevo abogado, el tipo a quien había contratado era bien conocido por sus arreglos bajo la mesa, con una fuerte suma de dinero era capaz de mandar hasta a su madre a la silla eléctrica, no me sorprendería que Carlisle lo hubiera comprado para evitar que su hijo fuera atacado por los alegatos de ese hombre.

―Genial, otra familia destrozada por el idiota de Carlisle Cullen. ―murmuré de mala gana mientras sacaban la vida llena de logros de la familia con tan prestigioso apellido, mi madre me dio un apretón en la rodilla cuando apagué el televisor.

―No deberías hablar así de tu… ―ella se detuvo cuando la miré con resentimiento, no era fanático de que me recordara que ese idiota, capaz de destruir personas sin mirar atrás, era mi padre. ―Como sea, espero que ella consiga una abogado pronto, sería una lastima que le arrebataran a su pequeño, sé mejor que nadie que eres capaz de vender tu alma al Diablo para asegurar el futuro de tus hijos. ―murmuró levantándose del sofá. Me levanté para ayudarla con los platos y me recargué en la barra mientras ella guardaba los restos en el refrigerador.

―Cuando tú y Carlisle se separaron, él no peleo por mi custodia. ―exclamé como una aclaración, ella suspiró antes de mirarme.

―Era una situación diferente y ambos sabemos que su esposa es capaz de cualquier cosa para salir ganando. No me sorprendería que sea ella quien está interviniendo para que su hijo se quede con el pequeño. ―explicó mientras andaba por la cocina.

―Pero si es un recién nacido, ningún juez sensato le arrebataría la custodia a su madre. ―respondí restándole importancia.

―El dinero mueve el mundo, cariño.

La verdad era que los miedos de mi madre tenían una base, más de una vez había visto o escuchado sobre casos en los que la parte menos acaudalada terminaba despojada de todo lo que tenía por no tener los fondos para defenderse de abogados sin escrúpulos y personas rencorosas, muchas veces los casos de custodia no tenía nada que ver con el bienestar del menor, sino con quien tenía los fondos para pagar al mejor abogado que hiciera quedar mal a la otra parte.

El resto de la noche no pude quitarme de la cabeza la situación por la que mi madre había quedado tan preocupada, si esa familia estaba dispuesta a quitarle su hijo a la señorita Swan, no tendría manera de protegerse, ningún abogado con dos dedos de frente se enfrentaría a un buffet como el de Carlisle, mucho menos cuando uno de los mejores se había retirado del caso, la pobre estaba condenada a perder la guerra.

Los siguientes días me mantuve pendiente del siguiente movimiento de la próxima ex esposa de James, según las paginas de internet, seguía sin abogado y el tiempo se estaba terminando, mientras tanto habían captado al idiota de James con una joven pelirroja en múltiples citas, no era tan difícil atar cabos y entender el motivo de divorcio, mi interés crecía mientras corrían los días y aun cuando sabía que no debería importarme tanto, terminé llamando a Collins, el hombre que había plantado a la joven Swan en mitad del juicio.

―Cullen ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ―Collins tenía unos cincuenta años, era intimo amigo de la familia Whitlock, los dueños del buffet, lo conocí en un juicio años atrás contra el padre de Jasper, mi amigo y compañero de Universidad, era la primera vez que alguien lo había puesto contra las cuerdas y el señor Whitlock se encargaba de recordárselo cada que éste venía a la ciudad por negocios. Razón por la que su amistad se había deteriorado, eran dos viejos con historial, así que no era de sorprender su forma de tratarse. Ninguno aceptaría lo inmaduro de la situación.

Desde entonces poco había hablado con él, no era partidario de sus métodos de trabajo, pero necesitaba información y era el único que podría dármela.

―Necesito los datos de Isabella Cullen. ―respondí sin darle vueltas al asunto.

―Creí que no te interesaba saber nada de la familia de tu padre. ―había tenido esa discusión varios años atrás, cuando el padre de Jasper nos invitó a celebrar su victoria en un bar de Boston, junto a su contrincante, Collins no tardo en reconocer mi apellido y preguntar la relación, el señor Whitlock se adelantó y le dijo que Carlisle Cullen era mi padre, Collins quería saber si mantenía el contacto con mi padre, no era partidario de discutir mi vida privada con perfecto extraños así que terminé la discusión despidiéndome antes de tener que escuchar más sobre la vida perfecta de mi padre, ciertamente ahora mismo no tenía interés de volver a hablar del tema.

―Supe que la dejaste botada con un juicio en puerta, así que me gustaría ofrecerle mis servicios. ―expliqué con una nota de reproche en mi voz, él bufó molesto.

―Así que vas a vengarte de tu padre en la corte, será interesante verlos a todos juntos de nuevo. Te enviaré lo que necesitas. ―y terminó la llamada. Unos minutos después tenía un correo con toda la información personal de Isabella, sabía que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y que terminaría en una bomba mediática si ella aceptaba que la representara, pero la idea de que ella pasara lo mismo que mi madre hace años, cuando podría brindarle ayuda, era algo que me mantenía despierto.

No podía solo aparecer en su casa, así que me decante por llamarla a su teléfono personal, dos tonos más tarde la llamada fue contestada con algo de agitación.

―Hola. ―podía escuchar movimiento de fondo y supuse que estaría cuidando a su pequeño.

― ¿Isabella Cullen? ―pregunté mirando su foto en el archivo que Collins había enviado.

―Sí, soy yo. ―suspiró y el alboroto de fondo se detuvo. ― ¿Y usted es?

―Edward Cullen. ―el silencio en la línea me hizo preguntarme que tanto estaría pasando por su cabeza, si James le había contado su versión de los hechos probablemente no tendría buena imagen sobre mí.

― ¿Cómo consiguió mi número? ―preguntó finalmente, su voz era neutral lo que me sorprendía dado lo mucho que se había tardado en responder.

―Lo he conseguido por un colega al enterarme de su situación. ―respondí con algo de confusión, debería haber meditado mejor que debería decirle cuando respondiera el teléfono.

― ¿Mi situación?

―Su juicio de divorcio y por la custodia de su hijo. ―respondí de inmediato, ella suspiró de nuevo. ―Supe que aun busca un representante legal.

―Así es. ―respondió con algo de ansiedad en su voz, como si acabara de recordar ese hecho, debía estar perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien.

―Quiero ofrecer mis servicios. ―las palabras no sonaban tan bien como lo hicieron en mi cabeza, pero ya estaban ahí, así que solo me limite a esperar su respuesta.

― ¿Qué? ―quizás sí debería haberme presentado personalmente.

―Puedo representarla en el juicio del jueves y llevar el caso lo que sea que dure. ―respondí, mi madre diría que ni siquiera me importaba la joven Isabella, sino mi propio sentimiento de venganza contra esa familia, pero ella no estaba aquí.

― ¿Por qué lo haría? ―preguntó de nueva cuenta.

―Ningún abogado del país aceptara enfrentarse al equipo legal de Carlisle, no si quieren conservar su carrera…

― ¿Y usted no teme lo mismo? ―preguntó cortándome algo abruptamente.

―No, en realidad no temo perder contra él. ―luego de otro breve silencio, en el que supuse que ella meditaba sus opciones, me pregunté si en realidad había sido una buena idea, mi vida alejada de la familia Cullen había resultado buena, ahora iba a enfrentarme a ellos, personas dispuestas a contar sus más íntimos secretos por algo de atención.

―No creo que esto sea buena idea, tener a la primera familia de Carlisle metida en esto será aun más atención al caso y lo último que deseo es tener más reporteros siguiéndome. Aun así, gracias por su ofrecimiento. ―sin detenerse a escuchar mi respuesta terminó la llamada y me quedé observando el teléfono durante los siguientes minutos confundido por su resolución.

Con todo lo que había visto de ella en revistas y titulares había llegado a la conclusión apresurada de que ella tenía la misma predilección de James sobre las cámaras siguiéndola y personas interesadas en su vida, estaba seguro de que al menos una de esas entrevistas que mi madre había leído eran totalmente sobre ella y ahora me salía con que no quería tanta atención.

Frustrado guarde el archivo que Collins me había enviado, no iba a rogarle a la señora Cullen para que me dejará ayudarla, había hecho lo que podía y quizás era lo mejor, no tendría que verlo de nuevo, ni tendría que explicarle a mi madre porque tenía tantos viajes a Los Angeles, no habría prensa afuera del despacho desglosando el pasado escondido de Carlisle, sí, sin duda era lo mejor mantenerme fuera de ese caso.

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	3. Cruel realidad

_**Bella POV**_

Llevaba media hora sentada frente a la computadora, no tenía respuestas de ninguno de los despachos que había recorrido durante el día anterior, ya no sabía a donde más recurrir, Alice había rogado a su padre que su buffet me representara, pero al enterarse que Collins me había dejado, ninguno de sus abogados quiso siquiera acercarse a mi caso.

Estaba cansada, harta y desesperada. Faltaban dos días para le nueva audiencia y finalmente mis opciones se redujeron a aceptar el abogado que me proporcionaría la corte, era eso o retirar los papeles de divorcio y simplemente me negaba a hacerlo. No quería permanecer casada con el idiota que estaba arruinándome la vida.

La última semana me había pasado los días viendo sus citas secretas con Victoria en cada programa de celebridades que salía en televisión, nadie sabía quien era la "atractiva" pelirroja que lo acompañaba para todas partes, no estaba segura si su punto era mostrarme que él se la pasaba de maravilla mientras yo me ahogaba en un vaso desesperada por salir de este divorcio sin un rasguño, pero me partía el corazón verlo con ella como si no tuviéramos dos malditos días separados.

Cada que me miraba al espejo la vocecita gritaba más alto y me destrozaba admitir que más de una vez me había culpado por esto, me preguntaba si todo esto se habría prevenido si hubiera usado un vestido ceñido alguna noche para recibirlo o si hubiera contratado a una niñera antes para tener una vida de pareja, Dios, si mi madre estuviera aquí me tomaría del mentón para gritarme a la cara que James era un cerdo y que no importaría si yo era la próxima miss universo, él igual encontraría con quien acostarse mientras no lo estuviera viendo.

Me aferraba día a día a la poca cordura que me quedaba, intentaba no caer en provocaciones, no salir a dar _mi versión_ de la historia a todos los reporteros y mantener la vida de Alex tan normal como lo había sido antes de que todo me explotara en la cara, pero cuando me senté frente al juez completamente sola sentí pánico, me estaba matando no mirarlo al otro lado de la sala, con esa sonrisa arrogante y mirada de suficiencia, sentía la garganta seca y sabía que en cuanto estuviera sola en mi apartamento rompería en llanto.

Había decidido no llevar a Alex esta vez, no quería más fotos furtivas de mi bebé en las revistas, Rose se había quedado con él en el apartamento y sabía que era la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado, pero no evitaba que necesitara ver esos inmensos ojos verdes para darme fuerza para continuar con esto.

―Señora Cullen, ¿consiguió un abogado? ―suspiré pesadamente y negué sin poder levantar la mirada. ―De acuerdo, se le brindara un abogado para su caso y podrá encontrarse con él antes de que dictemos la próxima audiencia.

Me sentían indefensa frente a la magnitud de mis problemas en ese momento y cuando salí de la sala me esforcé por no encontrarme con James, así terminé encerrada en el baño del juzgado y mojando mi rostro desesperada por borrar las lágrimas derramadas, estaba tan distraída en mis movimientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sentí sus manos sobre mis caderas y me levanté del lavabo donde estaba inclinada para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes.

―James ¿qué haces aquí? Es el baño de mujeres. ―susurré mirando el reflejo del espejo, antes cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban sentía mi cuerpo temblar de anticipación y me relajaba sobre su pecho sintiéndome en completa plenitud, pero ahora solo estaba tensa e intentaba no compararme con la pelirroja que solía acompañarlo.

―Te estaba esperando afuera, pero haz tardado una eternidad, cariño. ― _Cariño._ ¿Cómo era capaz de hablarme tan dulcemente cuando me había roto el corazón? ¿Alguna vez sus palabras habían sido sinceras? ¿Me había amado como yo o siempre había sido tan bueno con las mentiras? ―Creo que ha sido suficiente, mi amor, no necesitamos todo esto, podemos irnos al otro lado del mundo si lo deseas, solo tú, yo y nuestro hijo. Olvidaremos que Victoria existió y cancelaremos el divorcio. ―fruncí el ceño mientras sus labios rozaban el lóbulo de mi oreja y quise gritar todo lo que tenía guardado en el pecho, pero me contuve preocupada porque alguien pudiera escucharnos.

―Después de la forma en que la has presumido por toda la ciudad, dudo que pueda quedar en el olvido. ―susurré con una mirada cargada de resentimiento. Sí, estaba dolida y una parte de mí moría de celos al verlo con ella.

―Te he dicho que no significa nada, es solo sexo. ―no quería mostrarle mi debilidad, pero las piernas no me respondían, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado entre sus brazos. ―Eres tú a quien elegí, eres la mujer a la que amo, la madre de mi hijo, no ella.

―No es suficiente. ―susurré tomando sus manos para salir finalmente de su agarré. ―No quiero pasarme la vida preguntándome si estás en la cama con otra mujer o si tienes otra familia por ahí esperando para salir a la luz. Creo que no eres capaz de comprender lo mucho que me has herido al acostarte con ella. ―murmuré dando un paso fuera de sus brazos, corría el riesgo de romper en llanto y me negaba totalmente a hacerlo. Debía salir de ahí lo antes posible. ―Para mí no es solo sexo.

La mirada frustrada de James me traspasaba, esperaba ver algo de arrepentimiento en él, un leve toque de culpa en su rostro, pero lo único que había era cansancio, como si no pudiera comprender mi repentino arrebato.

―Entonces seguirás con esto y te arriesgaras a perder a Alex solo porque eres demasiado terca como para superarlo. ―murmuró molesto. Culpándome.

Esto no era mi culpa, no podía dejar que él me hiciera sentir de esa manera, suficiente tenía con la vocecita de mi cabeza, si James lograba derrumbar mi fortaleza probablemente terminaría a su lado de nuevo y aceptando todos sus errores.

―Tú arriesgaste todo lo que teníamos por una aventura. No pensaste en Alex, no pensaste en mí, solo en tus jodidas necesidades, como si fueras un cavernícola incapaz de mantener a tu amiguito en tus malditos pantalones. ―respondí llena de rabia. ―E incluso ahora sigue sin importarte el bienestar de Alex, es tan solo un bebé y me necesita, pero en tu necesidad de aprobación eres capaz de quitármelo solo para salir a decirle a tus reporteros que eres el padre del año.

―Si no me importara el bienestar de mi hijo no estaría aquí intentando arreglar las cosas para darle una familia y un hogar. ―quise reírme sarcástica, pero aun estaba aturdida por las sensaciones encerradas entre las cuatro paredes de ese baño. ―Me estoy cansando de tu juego para llamar la atención, Isabella. No pienso rogarte más.

― ¿Mi juego por llamar la atención? ―pregunté con un bufido. ―No soy yo quien anda por ahí dando entrevistas, ni la que se pasea con su amante. ―exclamé tomando mis cosas de la barra del lavabo.

―Eres tú quien inicio todo esto. ―clamó furioso, me colgué la bolsa al hombro y negué.

―Nunca quise a la prensa aquí, esto siempre ha sido por ti. Los reporteros en la boda, las fotos de nuestras citas, tus fiestas en cada maldito programa de televisión. ―siempre supe que James era una persona extravagante, con una fijación a ser notado en el mundo, no sabía porque necesitaba tanto esa aprobación de las personas o porque requería la atención mediática, pero lo había aceptado sin quejas mientras estábamos juntos, aun cuando no era mi situación favorita el ver mi foto en todas partes. Sin embargo, ahora que todo se había terminado no quería seguir con ello. ―Ellos no han venido aquí a seguir de cerca el divorcio de Isabella Swan, están aquí por tu familia. ―añadí mirándolo a los ojos, suspiré y me di la vuelta, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo y necesitaba llegar a casa, Alex debía estar por despertar de su siesta.

―Sabes perfectamente que no tienes oportunidad con ese abogado que te han dado. ―mi cuerpo se tensó dándole aun la espalda. ―Si sigues con esto no solo vas a perder a Alex, Isabella. Así que deberías pensar mejor tus opciones y dejar de jugar a la niña inocente, o lo próximo que veras será a Victoria criando a nuestro hijo mientras tú recorres la ciudad buscando un trabajo decente. ―con sus frías palabras cargadas de odio salió del baño dejándome consternada.

En menos de cinco minutos había pasado de un extremo al otro y me dolía pensar que fuera capaz de entregarle a mi hijo a cualquier otra mujer solo para lastimarme, tarde en reponerme lo suficiente para salir de ahí y el camino a mi apartamento me pareció demasiado largo mientras repetía sus palabras en mi cabeza.

Apenas entre al piso me encontré con Rosalie meciendo a Alex con una amplia sonrisa, era buena en su trabajo, Alex adoraba quedarse dormido mientras ella le cantaba, sin embargo, su rostro casi perfecto, su cuerpo de muñeca y su forma de vestir que dejaba en claro que sabía lo atractiva que era, no eran buenos para mí en ese momento.

No debería juzgarla en absoluto, apenas la conocía, pero toda ella me recordaba a la preciosa Victoria Sutherland y con las amenazas de James la imagen resultaba dolorosa.

―Señora Swan, creí que llegaría hasta tarde. ―exclamó acomodando a Alex contra su costado. ―Despertó antes, así que le he dado de comer y le he dado un baño. ―asentí sonriendo a medias, me acerqué y tome en brazos a mi pequeño de ojos verdes, él me miró con dulzura.

―Gracias, Rosalie. ―susurré y deje mi bolso sobre el sofá. ―No saldré el resto del día, así que puedes irte temprano. ―añadí con la voz temblorosa.

―De acuerdo. ―tomó sus cosas del sofá y sonrió con educación. ―Adiós, Alex. ―salió del apartamento en silencio y me enfoque totalmente en el rostro curioso de mi bebé.

Todo iba a estar bien. Antes de que Collins desapareciera, había dicho que hasta los siete años la custodia del menor terminaba en manos de la madre y esa era mi esperanza ahora. Mientras Alex movía sus manos para intentar metérselas a la boca, el teléfono sonó y conteste sin revisar el número.

―Isabella Marie Swan ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que ibas a divorciarte? ―la voz de mi madre logró sacarme un susto que incluso sorprendió a Alex, suspiré relajándome y escuche a mi padre de fondo intentando calmarla.

―Mamá, creí que no te interesaba saber nada de lo que sucediera con James. ―respondí levantándome del sofá y caminando por la sala con Alex mirándome con curiosidad.

―No me vengas con eso, Isabella. ―ya podía verla empacando para venir hasta Los Angeles. ―Tu padre y yo estaremos ahí el fin de semana. ―no era una pregunta o una sugerencia y sabía que podía discutir con ella para persuadirla de venir, pero ella solo me diría lo que quería escuchar y dentro de dos días estaría en mi casa. ―Te advertí que ese tipo era un idiota.

―René, dudo que ella necesite esto ahora. ―susurró mi padre, escuche movimientos bruscos y luego un suspiró en la bocina. ―Hola, cariño. ―quizás me haría bien tenerlos cerca, estar encerrada y ahogándome en mis sentimientos no había resultado una buena táctica.

―Hola papá. ―respondí mirando como Alex lamía su mano hecha un puño.

― ¿Cómo estás? ―no supe que responder, no quería relatarle todo lo ocurrido, cosa que seguramente pasaría si decía estar bien, Charlie siempre sabía cuando no lo estaba, incluso a kilómetros de distancia él sabría perfectamente que le mentía y entonces él haría todo más grande de lo que era. Ya tenía suficiente atención sobre mí para desear algo más.

―He estado mejor. ―respondí, era lo más honesta que podía llegar a ser y Charlie recibiría mi verdad a medias mejor que una mentira absoluta. Escuche un suspiró al otro lado del teléfono y tuve que resistir el impulso de llorar. ―En realidad no es necesario que vengan, espero que el divorcio sea rápido. ―añadí con el nudo en la garganta. No, no podría soportar la mirada triste de mi padre y la desesperación de mi madre por ayudarme, los necesitaba al otro lado del país para evitar ver la decepción en sus ojos.

―Sabes que puedes llamarnos e iremos corriendo a tu lado, cariño. ―asentí aun cuando él no podía verme y después unos veinte minutos hablando sobre que haría ahora con el nuevo abogado y la custodia de Alex, terminé la llamada.

Mi pequeño se había quedado dormido mientras deambulaba por la casa con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, René desistió de venir a Los Angeles por petición de Charlie y al menos por ahora creía que era lo mejor.

La mañana siguiente me reuní con el abogado que la corte me había otorgado, un joven recién egresado llamado Erik Yorkie, se veía que tenía buenas intenciones y estaba entusiasmado con el caso, pero no podía evitar ver la inocencia en sus ojos primerizos, finalmente comprendí la frívola mirada de Collins, Yorkie tenía todo un plan entre manos y se había puesto a investigar desde el primer momento en que le llamaron para asignarle el caso, me hizo algunas preguntas mientras Rosalie cuidaba a Alex en la habitación y después se fue, asegurando que me llamaría lo antes posible para terminar algunos detalles.

La tercera audiencia del caso fue la más horrible experiencia que tuve alguna vez, los abogados no tardaron en buscar manchas en mi historial, al principió eran tonterías como la borrachera de mi último año de carrera o el arresto que tuve en preparatoria por estar en un club siendo menor de edad, el juez los descarto diciendo que no tenían nada que ver con el caso, Yorkie explicó lo que yo le había dicho semanas atrás, como que era yo quien cuidaba a Alex día y noche, así como la infidelidad de mi marido, lo que por supuesto inició la guerra con la maldita familia Cullen, la madre de James salió del juzgado para hablar con los reporteros, defendiendo a su hijo y asegurando que era yo quien le había engañado desde que éramos novios, los abogados de James aseguraron que no había una prueba veraz de la infidelidad y mucho menos de que el señor Cullen fuera un mal padre, al contrario, las fotos de él con Alex hablaban por si solas, quise gritarle que James solo tomaba a nuestro hijo en brazos cuando tenía una cámara enfrente, pero no quería perder los estribos.

Respecto a sus fotos con Victoria, alegaron que en ninguna se les veía besándose o tocándose inapropiadamente, así que no eran pruebas suficientes para acusarlo de tener una amante, atribuyeron a la chica como su amiga de toda la vida que estaba intentando apoyarlo en un momento difícil, él sabía que no conocía a Victoria de ningún lado antes de que fuera su secretaria, era un jodido mentiroso que haría lo que fuera por salir como el héroe que todos creían que era.

Yorkie se veía como un niño asustado mirando a los grandes abogados de James y mis miedos explotaron en mi interior, iba a perder a Alex, no tenía un centavo para protegerme de ello y mi próximo exesposo me dejaría en la calle para pasearse al lado de su exuberante amante con mi bebé en brazos.

* * *

 **¿Porqué nadie me dijo que era viernes? jajaja**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	4. Edward Cullen

_**Edward POV**_

Agosto. Septiembre. Octubre.

Los meses pasaron volando después de aquella llamada, la sensación amarga en la garganta cada que pensaba en Isabella Swan había disminuido notablemente, al menos hasta hacía tres semanas exactamente.

No estaba orgulloso de admitir que había seguido el caso fielmente durante todos esos meses, en cada oportunidad que había tenido buscaba las últimas noticias del juicio, las altas y bajas de la pobre chica, el tipo que le habían asignado como abogado era apenas decente, seguro tenía buenas intenciones y se veía que estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para levantar las oportunidades de Isabella, pero era demasiado joven, lleno de esperanzas y aun tenía en la mente que las personas buenas ganaban los casos todo el tiempo.

El diez de octubre me encontré con un periódico sobre mi escritorio en el que la familia Cullen resaltaba a la vista, el juez había dictado que James tenía derecho a visitas con el menor mientras se resolvía el juicio y por supuesto él las había utilizado para presumir por cada rincón del país que era un buen padre.

Intente no ponerle atención a la noticia, seguir con mi vida sin detenerme de nuevo a preocuparme por esa chica, pero días más tarde me encontré con mi madre al borde del llanto por una noticia que había salido más temprano sobre Isabella, James y su hijo. Estaba seguro de que los seudo periodistas estaban exagerando la información para llamar la atención del público, pero la genuina preocupación de mi madre no logró más que alterar mis emociones al respecto.

Esa misma noche me reuní con Jasper en un bar para acompañarlo unas horas antes de tener que volver a casa, Jazz tenía dos años viviendo con una chica llamada María y aunque habían tenido buenos tiempos, ahora estaban al borde de la separación, sus peleas comenzaron tras el cumpleaños de María, ella esperaba una sortija, no un simple brazalete, al menos esas eran las palabras que Jasper había relatado semanas atrás.

Habían salido durante un año antes de irse a vivir juntos y todos estábamos seguros de que terminarían casándose tarde o temprano, sin embargo, Jasper siempre había resentido el que le obligaran a realizar algo para lo que realmente no estaba listo y María quería un anillo, una casa en los suburbios y un montón de niños lo antes posible, así que estaban teniendo una mala racha de la que difícilmente podrían reponerse.

Durante esas semanas había acompañado a mi amigo en sus depresivas noches en el banquillo de un bar, decía estar cansado de pelear y era más fácil llegar después de que ella se fuera a dormir e irse antes de que despertara, no era un experto en relaciones, pero dudaba que esa fuera forma de arreglar las cosas. Esa noche en particular la noticia tenía tan alterado a todo el mundo que incluso en la televisión del bar habían elegido el canal de celebridades y mientras Jasper murmuraba algo sobre la pelea matutina que había tenido con María, yo me desconecte escuchando únicamente lo que salía de la pantalla.

― ¿Estás escuchándome? ―preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa burlona a causa del alcohol, sonreí a medias, no estaba ni de cerca tan ebrio como él, sabía que tendría que llevarlo a casa y había pedido agua las últimas tres rondas.

―Lo siento, es solo que llevo semanas siguiendo el caso de la chica Swan. ―murmuré quitando la mirada del televisor e intentando sacarme de la cabeza la última carta que había usado mi hermano para hundir a la chica.

― ¿El divorcio de tu hermano? ―preguntó confundido, quizás debería empezar a empujarlo a irnos, iba a vomitar en el auto si seguía bebiendo de esa manera. ― ¿Por qué?

―Collins la abandono después de una audiencia, estoy seguro de que Carlisle tuvo algo que ver con eso y he visto cada carta que ha usado el idiota de James para desprestigiar a su esposa y poder quitarle la custodia del niño. ―Jasper me miraba algo confundido y carraspee la garganta antes de agregar. ―En casa de mi madre. ―en parte estaba mintiendo, la mayor parte del tiempo buscaba esa información por mi cuenta, Esme no era la culpable de mi obsesión insana con el caso. ―Con el abogado que tiene me sorprende que el juicio lleve tanto tiempo, pero con lo último que han sacado estoy seguro de que van a hundirla finalmente. ―murmuré intentando sonar desinteresado. Jasper miro el televisor donde salían las supuestas fotografías de una infidelidad por parte de Isabella.

―Y sino comprarán al juez y terminarán con esto de una buena vez. ―respondió en un tono un poco más serio que el anterior. ―Mi padre no me hablo de la horrible sensación de frustración y desesperación cuando alguien inocente pierde el caso, de haberlo sabido antes no habría terminado estudiando esto. ―añadió con voz tensa.

―Creo que haz tenido suficiente por hoy, vamos te llevaré a casa. ―murmuré después de unos minutos en completo silencio, quería llamarla de nuevo, pero no sabía que parte de mí quería hacerlo por ayudarla y que parte de mí lo hacía por enfrentarme a Carlisle.

Durante el resto de la noche me dedique a revisar documentos en la sala de mi apartamento, solo así podía sacarme de la mente lo que estaba pasando en la vida de la familia Cullen, con una copa de whisky y mi computadora en el regazo leí algunos correos, el padre de Jasper había enviado la invitación a la cena de navidad algo temprano este año, había una familia peleando por la casa de sus difuntos padres y un montón de personas buscando un abogado para un divorcio, mientras bajaba en la bandeja me encontré con un correo de Collins, tenía dos semanas y tenía algunos documentos adjuntos.

Era bastante simple, como poner un queso en la trampa de un ratón, documentos enteros sobre el caso, una investigación tan completa que parecía jamás haber abandonado a la señorita Swan, había un expediente de la chica pelirroja con la que James tenía fotos, información sobre sus anteriores secretarias, los datos de la niñera que había contratado Isabella, la foto y dirección de un hombre acompañado de las fotos que habían salido sobre la infidelidad de Isabella.

El correo no tenía asunto, pero estaba claro cual era el punto de mandarme toda esa información, sabía que podía usar todo lo que estaba en esos documentos, podría enviárselos al joven que estaba representando a Isabella, pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que no lo haría.

 _ **Bella POV**_

Tan pronto las fotos salieron a la luz y toda la prensa las distribuyo como pan caliente mi mundo se vino abajo, los tres reporteros que quedaban afuera del apartamento se multiplicaron hasta convertirse en treinta y ahora incluso había un par siguiendo a Rosalie para saber si ella tenía información sobre mí.

Erik estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para descubrir de donde habían salido dichas fotos, pero era imposible cuando nadie quería trabajar con un recién egresado con un caso que pendía de un hilo. No tenía más dinero para contratar a un investigador como Erik sugirió, así que comenzaba a perder el control de cada situación que me rodeaba.

Mis padres estaban a unos días de volar a Los Angeles y sabía que no tenía forma de impedirlo, Alice había ofrecido prestarme dinero, pero me negaba a tomarlo cuando no tenía la seguridad de poder pagarlo. Alex estaba enfermo de gripe desde la última visita de James y con el pago de la consulta y medicinas temía quedarme sin un centavo para pagar el sueldo de Rose.

Había llamado a mi jefe para avisar que volvería la semana siguiente, pero si todos esos reporteros decidían seguirme hasta la oficina probablemente terminaría despedida y no podía perder mi empleo ahora.

Alice me invito a pasar la tarde en su casa, su padre tenía la seguridad suficiente para mantener a los reportero alejados, así que podría relajarme unas horas, unos minutos después de llegar Alex se quedó dormido en su mecedora y lo agradecí profundamente, los últimos días sus horas para dormir se habían alterado por toda la locura a nuestro alrededor, ahora finalmente parecía estar descansando.

―Era tan pequeño la última vez que lo vi. ―susurró Alice mirando a mi pequeño dormir plácidamente. ―Parece un muñequito, tengo que tener una niña pronto para que se casen. ―sonreí a medias y ella se sentó a mi lado en los bancos de la cocina. ― ¿Y tú cómo estás?

―Estresada. ―respondí con un largo suspiro y ella tomo mi mano sobre la barra. ―Erik cree que las fotos no deberían afectar el juicio por la custodia de Alex y si logra comprobar que son falsas tampoco en el divorcio, pero el supuesto periodista que se las vendió a los abogados de James se niega a hablar con él y no tenemos idea de quien es el hombre de las fotos. ―murmuré algo desesperada por hablar con alguien al respecto. ―No me importa si todo el mundo cree que le fui infiel o si eso afecta el divorcio, pero si pierdo a Alex no sé que voy a hacer.

―No vas a perder a Alex. ―quería creerlo, pero cada vez perdía más las esperanzas. ― ¿Has intentado hacer un trato fuera de la corte con James? Es su hijo también, debería estar interesado en lo mejor para él. ―mordí mi labio inferior y negué.

―Hablamos hace unos meses, la única forma en la que podría terminar con esto es volver a su lado y olvidar todo esto. ―expliqué derrotada. ―Me negué entonces, pero ahora me pregunto si solo estoy siendo egoísta con Alex, yo puedo soportar un par de años a James si a cambio puedo quedarme al lado de mi hijo.

―No puedes volver con él ahora. ―exclamó indignada con el ceño fruncido. ―Solo acepta el dinero, por ti y por Alex. Mi padre quiere ayudarlos, ha estado buscando un abogado desde hace meses y…

―No, Alice. ―tome sus manos para calmarla. ―Necesito hacer esto por mi cuenta, si acepto el dinero de tu padre voy a tardar años en poder pagarles y me niego a que eso quede entre nosotras.

―Al menos podrías aceptar quedarte aquí mientras pasa todo esto. Alex necesita dormir y tú no te vez mucho mejor. ―suspiré mirando a mi pequeño chupar algo en sus sueños. De verdad necesitaba un mejor lugar para quedarnos, las cosas en el edificio empezaban a perder el control. ―Y yo podría ayudarte a cuidar a Alex mientras estás arreglando todo en la corte, así no tendrías que pagar una niñera.

―Creí que estabas trabajando en la empresa de tu padre. ―ella arrugo la nariz con un gesto exagerado en su rostro.

―Odio ese lugar, nunca quise estudiar negocios, es aburrido y tedioso estar detrás de un escritorio. ―murmuró con hastió y sonreí, Alice de verdad había odiado su tiempo en la universidad, un par de veces se escapo de clases para meterse en la facultad de diseño, hasta que un profesor lo noto y le impidieron el paso a las instalaciones. ―La única razón por la que sigo trabajando ahí es porque mi padre quiere que tome la dirección cuando él se jubile.

―Quizás deberías iniciar por decirle que no quieres seguir sus pasos. Cuando estés al frente de la empresa será más difícil salirse. ―aconseje mirando de reojo a mi pequeño.

―Lo intenté, pero hace unas semanas entró a trabajar un chico nuevo, Peter algo. Y cada que ese chico está presente me es imposible abrir la boca. Es muy apuesto y divertido, eso sin mencionar que mi padre lo adora. ―sonreí mientras ella comenzaba a enumerar cada aspecto de la personalidad de Peter, aun recordaba los primeros días al lado de James, había quedado deslumbrada por aquellos ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora. Sin embargo, debía admitir que la inteligencia de James había sido mi perdición, verlo discutir con los profesores sobre temas que el resto de la clase difícilmente comprendía era extrañamente excitante y había terminado locamente enamorada de él.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche me despedí de Alice para regresar a mi apartamento, era tarde y al día siguiente debía estar en la corte, por suerte la entrada al edificio estaba vacía y pudimos subir hasta nuestro piso sin problemas.

A la mañana siguiente Rosalie apareció muy temprano para ayudarme con Alex mientras me preparaba para reunirme con Erik, le había estado llamando durante la última hora, pero no atendía el teléfono y supuse que simplemente nos encontraríamos en la corte.

Para cuando baje a la cocina, me encontré con Rose dándole una papilla a Alex, le sonreí dejando un beso en la nuca de mi pequeño castaño y ella me miró fijamente.

―Esa falta te queda genial. ―exclamó al ver que la observaba, sonreí algo orgullosa, mis trajes de oficina comenzaban a quedarme de nuevo, cuando había logrado meterme en aquella falda de tubo casi había gritado de felicidad.

Busque a Erik por todos lados antes de que el juez apareciera, pero no contestaba el teléfono y no estaba por ningún lado. James apareció con sus cincuenta asesores y su abogado antes de detenerse a mirarme. Sus acompañantes entraron y él se quedó parado frente a mí, quizás era algo estúpido, pero en mi falta y tacones me sentía como yo misma de nuevo, fuerte y capaz de quedarme con Alex, si lograba encontrar a mi abogado, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me sentí intimidada por su intensa mirada.

―Isabella, ¿viniste a negociar? ―fruncí el ceño ante tal comentario y él sonrió descaradamente. ―Con esa falda, mi amor, estoy dispuesto a poner mi última oferta en la mesa de nuevo.

―Claro, tú, yo, Alex y tu zorra. Seríamos una familia encantadora, pero planeo quedarme únicamente con lo que me pertenece. ―él sonrió ampliamente y dio un paso más cerca, con mis altos tacones casi estábamos de la misma estatura y me negaba a dar un paso atrás.

―Me preguntaba donde había quedado la preciosa castaña con la que me había casado, pero ya veo que solo necesitabas algo de estimulo para salir de nuevo. ―rodé los ojos y entre a la corte, no iba a caer en sus encantos de nuevo. ―Si quieres jugar, juguemos preciosa. ―exclamó pasando a mi lado.

Una hora más tarde y cuarenta mensajes sin responder la fuerza con la que había entrado a la corte se desvanecía, cada que marcaba el numero de Erik sonaba desconectado y en su oficina tampoco atendían, tenía un hueco en el estomago y temía que él también hubiera decidido abandonarme.

―Señora Cullen ¿dónde está su abogado? ― el juez estaba por perder la paciencia cuando las puertas se abrieron y todas las miradas cayeron sobre un hombre cobrizo de casi dos metros con un pulcro traje negro y un maletín color plata, fruncí el ceño confundida, si James seguía trayendo más abogados esto se volvería una broma.

―Lamento la tardanza, tuve que tomar un vuelo anoche. ―exclamó el hombre caminando por el pasillo, de pronto los murmullos al otro lado de la sala se detuvieron y miré a James con el rostro crispado. ―Soy el nuevo abogado de la señorita Swan.

― ¿Qué? ―James estaba furioso y no estaba segura de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando mientras todos sus abogados hablaban entre ellos y él simplemente seguía con la mirada al hombre que acababa de llegar. Mi rostro no debía estar mucho mejor que el de James, no conocía a ese hombre de ningún lado y estaba segura que nunca lo había visto en la oficina de Erik.

― ¿Quién es usted? ¿Erik lo envió? ―pregunté cuando llegó a mi lado, no tenía un centavo para pagar un nuevo abogado, si Erik decidía abandonarme era una cosa, pero si había contratado un nuevo abogado sin consultármelo iba a tener grandes problemas.

―Hablamos por teléfono hace meses. ―explicó mirándome a los ojos, fruncí el ceño y de pronto su voz apareció en mis recuerdos, el hermano de James.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	5. Nos vemos en la corte

_**Bella POV**_

En el momento en que me di cuenta quién era el hombre frente a mí el mundo entero quedo en silencio, podía ver a James discutir con su padre y sus abogados, de reojo podía ver al juez intentando calmar los alegatos de la familia Cullen, pero todo eso sucedía en cámara lenta y en completo mutismo mientras le sostenía la mirada al primer hijo de Carlisle Cullen.

Sentía como si acabara de abrir la caja de Pandora y ahora estuviera presenciado el caos, paralizada y sin poder comprender a ciencia cierta que estaba ocurriendo.

― ¿Qué hace aquí? ―murmuré intentando que solo él pudiera escucharme, aunque por su rostro confuso supuse que ni él había comprendido mis palabras. ―Le dije que no estaba interesada.

― ¡Ya basta! ―el grito del juez detuvo la discusión que ocurría detrás de nosotros y también la respuesta del hombre frente a mí. ―Nos tomaremos un receso de veinticuatro horas, señor Cullen más vale que se comporte o pasará la noche en una celda. ―la mirada del juez paso de James a nosotros y con la misma seriedad que se dirigió a él continuo hablando. ―Señora Cullen, espero que su abogado y usted se presenten puntualmente el día de mañana. ―mientras el juez salía de la corte, la locura estallo entre todos los presentes y por un instante la presencia de aquel hombre se volvió una barrera protectora entre los gritos y yo, pero no duro demasiado.

― ¡Isabella! ―el grito de mi pronto ex-esposo me saco de mi pequeña burbuja y parpadee mirando al hombre frente a mí. ―Traer al bastardo de mi padre ha sido demasiado bajo incluso para ti. ―grito con sus abogados siguiéndole los pasos, se interpuso entre su hermano y yo para poder mirarme recriminatoriamente y pude ver como el gran Carlisle Cullen permanecía a una distancia más que prudente. Una ronca carcajada llamo nuestra atención y la mirada llena de rabia de James corrió hasta el hombre que ahora estaba a mi lado y por primera vez en un buen tiempo no hubo reacción ante él.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a las miradas sorprendidas al verlo, al encogimiento de cualquiera que se le pusiera de frente y a las miradas de admiración que le lanzaban sus seguidores, que ver a alguien mirarlo como si fuera cualquier persona logró llamar mi atención. Por lo que parecieron horas se sostuvieron la mirada y un silencio prolongado mantuvo incluso a los asesores de James paralizados.

―Más te vale que tomes tus cosas y te alejes de mi esposa o voy a destruir tu carrera. ―murmuró James tomándome de la muñeca y atrayéndome a su lado, saqué mi brazo de su agarré y di un paso atrás. Esto no era lo que quería, era precisamente lo había intentado evitar.

―Por supuesto que vas a intentarlo, ya que no puedes comprarme como lo hiciste con Collins. ―fruncí el ceño mirando a James en busca de una explicación, pero él ni siquiera estaba mirándome, me había vuelto invisible en un segundo. ―Pero mientras tanto, me quedaré hasta que la señorita Swan me pida irme. ―tan pronto pronunció mi apellido de soltera pude ver los nudillos de James volverse blancos y de nuevo las miradas cayeron sobre mí.

―Dile que quieres que se largué. ―exclamó James en el tono que usaba para mandar a todos sus empleados y así de fácil olvido su coquetería inicial, ya no estábamos _jugando,_ no cuando su perfecta imagen publica se ponía en la mesa.

Mi hijo estaba en la jodida mesa desde el comienzo y no le importo ni un jodido segundo detenerse y pensar en él. No le importo cuando le pago a Collins para que me dejara, ni cuando se acostó con esa mujer a mis espaldas. Mucho menos cuando había llenado la ciudad de mentiras sobre mí aun cuando nuestro hijo podría ver eso en cualquier momento de su vida. En ningún momento lo había visto tan preocupado como en ese instante en que su mundo tambaleaba.

James no estaba pensando en nuestra familia o en nuestro hijo, estaba pensando en si mismo y nada más. Entonces ¿Por qué debía preocuparme su maldito ego ahora?

―No. ―respondí tan firme como fui capaz de serlo ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus abogados y su familia, no iba a dejar que mi hijo pagara las consecuencias por el comportamiento inmaduro de su padre y no iba a dejar que me intimidara con sus amenazas.

―Isabella. ―lo miré dolida y furiosa, no podía comprender como había estado moviendo todo a su favor sin importarle nada, ni Alex, ni yo.

―A partir de este momento, si desea hablar con mi cliente sobre el caso, podrá hacerlo por medio de mí. ―murmuró Edward deteniendo la mano de James e interponiéndose entre ambos. ―Y si la toca de nuevo sin su consentimiento conseguiremos una orden de alejamiento.

― ¿Orden de alejamiento? ¡Es mi esposa! ―grito fulminando a Edward con la mirada y vi la frustración en su rostro al no obtener la reacción que esperaba.

―Señorita Swan. ―me llamó con un tono puramente profesional y me señalo la puerta de la corte con la mirada, miré una última vez a James y asentí, sentí su mano en mi espalda mientras caminábamos hasta salir de la corte y luego cientos de flashes golpearon mi rostro, si quería que Alex se quedará a mi lado, tenía que jugar con las mismas reglas que James había usado y si para eso tenía que soportar las cámaras y habladurías sobre mí, lo haría.

 _ **Edward POV**_

Pude sentir la tensión en la espalda de la señorita Swan mientras avanzábamos entre los reporteros en busca de una buena nota, no se le veía cómoda ahí, pero estaba claro que estaba acostumbrada después de los meses que había pasado peleando con James en los tribunales.

La guíe hasta el auto que había rentado y subió sin preguntar nada, aun con el rostro lleno pálido y los hombros tensos, estaba guardando las apariencias, me sorprendía como podía contenerse de aquella manera, en su estado y con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses nadie podría juzgarla por querer gritarle al mundo que su esposo era un canalla, sin embargo el silencio que la señorita Swan había guardado desde del momento en que inicio el juicio hasta ahora, sería de ayuda para nosotros.

Conduje el auto hasta el edificio que había visto cientos de veces en las fotos de la prensa, el camino fue rápido considerando el tráfico de la ciudad y al llegar me señalo el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, abriendo la boca por primera vez en todo el recorrido. Subimos por el elevador y entramos a su apartamento donde una joven rubia jugaba con su hijo en la sala de estar.

―Rose. ―exclamó la señorita Swan llamando la atención de la joven, la rubia le sonrió levantándose con el bebé en brazos y me miró curiosa. ―Lamento la tardanza, sé que tienes una clase en una hora.

―No te preocupes, he visto lo que paso en televisión ¿Qué sucedió con Erik? ―preguntó avanzando hasta nosotros, el bebé estiro las manos hacia Isabella, ella sonrió como si no acabara de iniciar una guerra contra la familia Cullen y su semblante se torno completamente maternal tomando a su pequeño en brazos.

―Ahora mismo no tengo claro que está ocurriendo. ―admitió la señorita Swan dejando su bolso sobre el sofá. Levantó la mirada y suspiró pesadamente como recordando que venía con ella. ―Lo siento, Rosalie, él es Edward Cullen, mi nuevo abogado. ―la chica de profundos ojos azules me dedico una sonrisa.

― ¿Cullen? ―preguntó girándose por completo hacía mí, había recibido esa pregunta innumerable cantidad de veces, pero no con ese énfasis, casi todo el tiempo venía de hombres mayores que habían conocido a Carlisle y sentían curiosidad, pero esa chica no me miraba preguntando si tenía relación con la familia del esposo de Isabella, podía notar el interés en sus ojos y en otras circunstancias no me habría importado invitarla a salir, pero en ese momento tenía asuntos importantes que discutir con la señorita Swan. Le sonreí de lado con una clara aceptación a sus intenciones y vi sus ojos centellar, en otro momento podría conocerla mejor.

―Una larga historia. ―respondí restándole importancia y ella asintió con esa bonita sonrisa adornando su rostro.

―Entiendo. ―murmuró y se giro a mirar de nuevo a la señorita Swan quien nos ignoraba completamente mientras le sonreía al pequeño en sus brazos. ―Debo irme o no llegaré a clase, hasta mañana Alex. ―exclamó mirando al pequeño, enseguida se despidió de la señorita Swan y luego inclino su cuerpo sobre el sofá para tomar sus cosas, definitivamente quería conocer a Rosalie. ―Señor Cullen. ―murmuró irguiéndose de nuevo para mirarme una última vez y salió del apartamento.

―Puede sentarse, llevaré a Alex a dormir arriba y volveré en unos minutos. ―exclamó tan pronto estuvimos solos y asentí.

Isabella subió hasta la recamara y yo tome asiento en el sofá largo de la sala, la habitación parecía sacada de una revista, con tonos blancos, grises y azules en la decoración, parecía más la casa de un soltero que de una pequeña familia, aparte de los pocos juguetes en la alfombra ese lugar no tenía nada fuera de lugar, la cocina que podía verse por el espacio abierto estaba tan pulcra que daba el aspecto de jamás haber sido usada, los sillones y sillas en todo el primer piso parecían ser costosas y el edificio gritaba lujo por todas partes, por un momento me pregunte si en ese aspecto la señorita Swan era igual a James, si habían elegido el apartamento juntos ella también debía haberlo apreciado.

Unos minutos después la señorita Swan bajo con su ropa cambiada y sin el pequeño, me miró y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás pequeños frente a mí.

― ¿Cómo sabía nuestra dirección? ―preguntó finalmente.

―No es difícil encontrar el edificio, está en la mitad de las revistas del país. ―expliqué con sinceridad, no era un acosador que tenía la dirección de cada familiar de mi padre.

―De acuerdo, antes de que sigamos con esto necesito hacerle algunas preguntas. ―exclamó algo más seria y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, asentí y ella se puso de pie. ― ¿Dónde está Erik?

―En este momento debería estar en su oficina. ―respondí sin tener muy claro porque yo habría de saber dónde estaba su antiguo abogado. ―No lo secuestre, señorita Swan. ―añadí intentando calmarla pues caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa.

―Puede llamarme Bella. ―murmuró sin mirarme y sin apreciar mi comentario. ― ¿Por qué está aquí? Le dije claramente que no necesitaba sus servicios. ―se detuvo mirándome de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. ― ¿Está seguro de que James le pagó a Collins para dejar mi caso?

Suspiré pesadamente al notar la forma en que so voz se corto al final de aquella pregunta, al igual que el resto del mundo, Isabella conocía la faceta encantadora de los Cullen, no conocía la verdadera cara de su familia política y finalmente comprendí como había tratado el caso con tanta tranquilidad y no había tomado la misma postura que su futuro exesposo.

―La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quiero ayudarla y aun con las buenas intenciones de Erik, él no podía salvar este caso. Cuando hablé con él se veía aliviado de que tomara su trabajo. ―Isabella frunció el ceño y se sentó en el sofá individual, parecía consternada, como un niño que acababa de descubrir que los cuentos de hadas no eran reales. ―Creo que durante los últimos meses se ha dado cuenta que su esposo no está jugando limpiamente, no solo con las pruebas para desprestigiarla, sino también con los favores y pagos que la familia a dado o cobrado durante todos estos meses, Collins fue solo el inicio de esto. ―tome el maletín a mi lado y lo abrí sobre la mesa de centro, saque un sobre donde tenía toda la información que Collins me había enviado sobre las fotografías presentadas en la última audiencia y se lo extendí esperando que ella comprendiera que esto iba más allá de una simple demanda por la custodia de su hijo. ―Estoy seguro de que el padre de su esposo le entregó una fuerte cantidad de dinero a Collins para que dejara el caso, todos los buenos abogados del país lo conocen y si él no podía ayudarla, ellos lo verían como algo imposible de ganar, no solo quitaba a Collins de su camino, sino toda posibilidad de que usted consiguiera un mejor abogado que él que la corte le daría. ―expliqué mientras ella leía las hojas curiosa. ―No podemos probar que compró a su abogado, así que nos enfocaremos en aquello que podemos arreglar, como las fotografías de su supuesta infidelidad, ahí está el nombre de los periodistas que brindaron las fotos, así como la información del hombre que supuestamente la acompaña y puedo conseguir que ambas partes tengan que declarar. ―añadí con seguridad, era bueno en mi trabajo y no quería alargar más esto así que no tenía caso intentar probar los pagos que Carlisle había hecho meses atrás, pero con las fotografías tendríamos mayores posibilidades para que la señorita Swan ganara el juicio.

La mirada consternada de Isabella subió hasta encontrarse con la mía, se veía agobiada por toda la información en sus manos, así como lo recientemente descubierto de su esposo, si no tuviéramos una audiencia en menos de veinticuatro horas podría darle un tiempo para procesarlo, pero ahora no teníamos esa opción. Durante largos minutos estuvo en silencio, hasta que finalmente pude ver la misma convicción en su rostro con que había detenido el altercado con su esposo horas atrás.

―Si hablo con Erik debe saber que no tengo un centavo para pagarle por esto, con los gastos de Alex y el apartamento no puedo… ―fruncí el ceño y detuve sus palabras algo sorprendido.

― ¿James no ayuda con los gastos del menor? ―no pensaba obligarla a pagarme cuando me había metido a la fuerza a su caso, en realidad no me interesaba un pago en absoluto, sabía que tenía razones bastante egoístas para estar ahí y no me permitiría cobrarle por ello, pero la idea de que James se hubiera deslindado de las responsabilidades sobre su hijo me sorprendieron, su familia estaba forrada en dinero, no podía comprender como no estaba aportando nada para el niño por el que estaba peleando en la corte.

―No desde que inicio el juicio. ―admitió pasando sus dedos por su larga melena castaña.

―Arreglaremos eso mañana en la corte. ―murmuré repentinamente furioso, era exactamente igual a Carlisle, estabas con ellos o contra ellos y no les importaba el daño que dejaran a su paso. Mi madre había tenido que dedicar su vida entera a darme un futuro, porque Carlisle nos había dejado en la calle al irse y me negaba a que otra chica pasara por ello. ―No tiene que preocuparse por mis gastos, me metí en esto prácticamente a la fuerza, Isabella, como le dije, solo quiero ayudarla. ―quería mostrarle que estaba de su lado, mientras más confianza tuviera en mí, mejor iría el juicio para nosotros.

―Debe parecerse a su madre. ―susurró tomándome por sorpresa el cambio radical de tema, sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y sonrió algo apenada. ―Lo siento, es solo que, aparte de los ojos verdes, usted no se parece en absoluto a James.

―Puedes llamarme Edward. ―aclaré al escucharla hablarme de usted, ella asintió y se puso de pie, estiro su brazo y la seguí estrechando su mano.

―Nos vemos mañana en la corte, Edward.

* * *

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. Privilegios

_**Bella POV**_

Me miré al espejo una última vez antes de salir de la habitación, había elegido un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca junto a un saco del mismo color y unos tacones beige, sabía que era una tontería sentir seguridad basada en lo que estaba usando, pero finalmente podía reconocerme al mirarme y no veía a la esposa de James Cullen, era la chica que salió de Forks para entrar a una de las mejores universidades del país.

Rose tenía clases por la mañana y se suponía que cuidaría a Alex por la tarde, al menos esos eran los planes antes de que la bomba estallara en la corte el día anterior, así que había buscado ayuda en otras partes para que alguien cuidara de Alex mientras estaba en la corte, Alice aceptó cuidarlo unas horas y apareció en mi casa una hora antes para sostener a mi pequeño mientras terminaba de alistarme, ya había preparado la papilla para él así que Alice solo tuvo que dársela, cuando baje para encontrarme con ellos mi pequeño estaba balbuceando incoherencias en los brazos de mi amiga que estaba sentada en el sofá con él.

Sonreí a medias y tome mi bolso intentando no llamar la atención de mi hijo, no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse con Alice y temía que iniciara un llanto interminable al verme salir, me despedí de Alice y ella me dedico una sonrisa de apoyo, cuando llegué al vestíbulo me encontré con Edward estacionado frente a la calle, no esperaba verlo ahí, habíamos decidido vernos en la corte.

―Hola. ―murmuré saliendo del edificio y frunciendo levemente el ceño, él estaba recargado sobre el auto y había un par de periodistas en la acera al otro lado de la calle tomando fotos del auto. ―Creí que nos veríamos en la corte.

―Sube. ―levanté una ceja sorprendida por su tono mandón y él puso los ojos en blanco antes de señalar con la mirada una camioneta a unos metros de nosotros de donde James y otro hombre acababan de bajar y los fotógrafos alrededor comenzaban a rodearlos. ―Sabía que vendría aquí. ―murmuró antes de abrir la puerta para mí mientras James luchaba por llegar a nosotros.

Suspiré pesadamente y subí al auto, no quería una pelea en medio de la calle y estaba harta de dejar que él decidiera las condiciones del juicio. Edward le dio la vuelta al auto y evito las cámaras sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlos, subió al auto y salimos de entre la pequeña multitud a nuestro alrededor para ir a la corte.

― ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? ―pregunté mirándolo conducir, incluso de perfil su rostro no era muy parecido al de Carlisle, a duras penas podía encontrar detalles que los vincularan.

―No era difícil de deducir. ―respondió con tranquilidad.

― ¿Sabes que quería? ―continué, si tenía un trato mejor que el último que propuso, podría tomarlo, mientras tuviera a Alex conmigo no me importaba nada más.

―Sé que ha estado haciendo llamadas las últimas horas para intentar sacarme del caso y no tuvo frutos así que lo más probable es que quisiera convencerla de que me despidiera. ―explicó sin la menor alteración en su voz.

Los siguientes veinte minutos hasta llegar a la corte estuvimos en silencio. Intentaba comprender a James, no entendía porque necesitaba llevarse a Alex lejos de mí tan despiadadamente cuando en los meses anteriores no había mostrado gran interés en nuestro hijo, mientras las semanas pasaban había aceptado que ese hombre no era el encantador chico del que me había enamorado, pero no había procesado la idea de que estuviera pensando solamente en él y que se hubiera vuelto tan cruel en cuestión de meses.

Bajamos del auto y entramos al juzgado sin detenernos a mirar a los fotógrafos que nos seguían, algunas preguntas ni siquiera eran sobre el juicio, sino sobre la vida privada de la familia Cullen, al parecer, no habían tardado mucho en descubrir el parentesco entre mi nuevo abogado y mi próximo exmarido.

Nos detuvimos en el pasillo frente a la sala donde tendríamos la audiencia y unos minutos después James apareció seguido únicamente por uno de sus abogados, ni siquiera sus padres estaban ahí. Faltaban unos minutos para que iniciara la audiencia así que las puertas estaban cerradas y no teníamos otra opción que esperar a unos metros de ellos.

―Isabella. ―me encontré con su intensa mirada a unos pasos de nosotros y sin su abogado, le dedico una mirada de desprecio al hombre a mi lado y después volvió a mirarme. ―Quiero hablar contigo en privado. ―miré a mi abogado y pude ver que no creía que fuera idea, suspiré y mire a James de nuevo.

― ¿Es sobre Alex? ―pregunté con seriedad y queriendo aparentar una seguridad que no tenía en realidad.

―No. ―estaba claro que no iba a decirme nada mientras Edward estuviera ahí y aun cuando cada parte de mí me decía que me mantuviera en mi lugar, cuando él estiro su mano y tomo la mía supe que iba a ceder, en el fondo aun quería creer que James no era tan malo. Sentí el cuerpo de mi abogado tensarse y por unos segundos la mirada que compartieron se volvió tensa y despiadada, James tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y me llevo a un sitio alejado de nuestros abogados.

Por unos segundos sus bonitos ojos verdes me recordaron la mirada de mi pequeño y aun cuando intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que no tuviera poder sobre mí, me resulto imposible, después de tantos años juntos aun había sentimientos entre nosotros, una parte de mí aun quería creer que esto era una pesadilla y despertaría a su lado con Alex durmiendo sobre su pecho.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar? ―pregunté soltando su agarré, no podía dejar que mis emociones me controlaran de nuevo, todo esto era por Alex, no por nosotros.

―Quiero saber desde cuando conoces a mi hermano. ―murmuró con un toque sarcástico al nombrar a Edward, cruce los brazos bajo mi pecho y levanté una ceja repentinamente molesta, desde mi punto de vista, conocer a Edward por unas horas no era tan importante como quien se quedaría con Alex al final de esta terrible lucha de poderes. ―Por Dios Isabella. ―exclamó tocando su nariz frustrado. ―Sabes lo que ese idiota representa en mi vida y lo trajiste aquí. ¿Es una venganza?

― ¿Una venganza? ―exclamé ofendida y por un segundo quise estrellar mi mano en su mejilla. ―Quizás sino le hubieras pagado a Collins para que me dejara botada no habría necesitado conseguir un nuevo abogado y créeme, lo que Edward signifique para ti, no es ni una decima parte de lo que Alex significa para mí y tú estás intentando quitármelo cuando no tienes ni tiempo, ni paciencia para cuidar de él. ―murmuré cada vez más enojada. ―Todo este tiempo he intentando que nuestra familia no se derrumbe, no he salido a hablar con la prensa para darle los sucios detalles de como te follabas a tu secretaria en tu despacho, ni he intentando tirar tu perfecta imagen de padre perfecto con la realidad de cuanto tiempo pasas con Alex o como desde que inicio el juicio no has dado un maldito centavo para sus gastos, pero mientras yo estaba intentando llevar las cosas en paz, tú te dedicaste a destruir mi imagen y a hacer tratos bajo la mesa para llevarme la ventaja. ―exclamé algo fuera de mis casillas y él soltó un bufido poniendo los ojos en blanco. ―Nunca pensaste en nuestro hijo o en mí, así que a partir de ahora yo me preocupare por mi hijo y tú puedes guardarte cualquier comentario que tengas sobre mi abogado, tus problemas con Edward no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. ―sentía que las piernas me temblarían en cualquier momento, pero finalmente estaba lista para ponerle un alto y no iba a destruirme ahora. Di un paso hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera seguir mi camino fuera de su vista, su mano me sostuvo del brazo.

― ¿Edward? ―fruncí el ceño por su sorpresa, ese era su nombre, pero él me dedico una sonrisa burlona. ―Te refieres a ese imbécil como si fueran amigos y él se toma atribuciones como ir a buscarte a mi maldito apartamento. ―no creía que nada de eso fueran atribuciones, Erik había ido a buscar en un par de ocasiones, la única diferencia era que a James no le importaba en absoluto lo que hiciera Erik, pero con su hermano era otra cosa. ― ¿Te estás acostando con él? ―mi rostro se deformo mostrando una completa sorpresa ante su pregunta, solté su agarré mirándolo como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente. Antes de que pudiera responder las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas y nos llamaron para entrar. ―Si dejas que ese idiota te toque, te vas a pasar la vida intentando volver a ver a Alex. ―murmuró antes de seguir a su abogado dentro y dejarme ahí con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Me senté al lado de Edward e intente controlar todas las emociones que pasaban por mi cabeza, estaba furiosa por semejante pregunta, pero su amenaza me había dejado aun peor, después de acostarse con esa mujer no tenía derecho alguno a decidir con quien podía acostarme y con quien no, quería arrancarle la cara con mis propias manos en ese momento.

Durante esa primera audiencia Edward se detuvo en conseguir que James tuviera que pagar la mitad de los gastos de Alex lo que agradecía notablemente, casi al final el abogado de James hizo hincapié en que yo no tenía un trabajo actualmente, Edward aclaro que yo me encontraba en permiso de maternidad y aun mantenía un empleo, agregando que volvería en unos días a la oficina, el juez decidió no tomar en cuenta los argumentos al respecto y comencé a sentir que ganábamos terreno en el juicio.

El lunes por la mañana James pasaría por Alex para su visita programada y yo volvería al trabajo, a las dos de la tarde Rosalie llegaría al apartamento y recibiría a Alex mientras yo terminaba mi horario en la oficina. Edward estaría fuera de la ciudad hasta el viernes y la siguiente audiencia sería dentro de dos semanas así que él me habría aconsejado regresar a mi vida normal, ya que si perdía el trabajo tendrían razones para quitarme a Alex.

Al llegar al trabajo pase primero a recursos humanos para llenar algunos documentos por mi permiso de maternidad y por las siguientes horas me dedique a ponerme al día y mantenerme al mismo paso que al resto de mis compañeros, a la hora del almuerzo salí a comprar algo rápido y llame a James para preguntar por Alex, el idiota no se molesto en contestar ninguna de mis llamadas y mucho menos mis mensajes, pero cuando me disponía a volver arriba para continuar trabajando me di cuenta que había al menos un par de fotógrafos ahí, suspiré y entre al edificio para encontrarme con el señor Vulturi subiendo en el mismo ascensor.

Ese hombre había desarrollado un odio irracional por cualquier empleado de la empresa que cualquiera habría tomado las escaleras en mi posición, pero cuando quise hacerlo las puertas se cerraron, el recorrido fue en silencio hasta mi piso y luego él siguió hasta el último donde estaba su oficina.

Durante cuatro días arme una rutina, James podía ver a Alex tres veces por semana, así que lunes y miércoles apareció por el apartamento para recogerlo, quería creer que era un avance el que estuviera tomándose su horario tan apegado y se preocupara por cuidar él de nuestro hijo, pero empezaba a temer que solo lo hiciera para asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el apartamento por las mañanas. El martes note que la cantidad de reporteros era mayor que el día anterior, quizás solo uno o dos, pero después de ese día decidí no volver a bajar a comer y llevaba mi propio almuerzo, hasta que el día viernes, después de dejar a Alex con James y llegar a la oficina, el señor Vulturi me mandó llamar a su oficina.

Alec Vulturi había tomado el mando del área administrativa unos meses antes de que yo entrara a trabajar a la empresa, pero en ese corto periodo de tiempo había logrado que la mitad del personal le odiara y la otra mitad viviera con el miedo a ser despedido, así que no esperaba buenas noticias al subir a su oficina. Suspire pesadamente mientras su secretaria me anunciaba y apenas tome asiento frente a su escritorio y vi el diario con fotos del edificio supe que estaba en lo correcto.

―Señorita Swan ¿sabe porque la mande llamar? ―preguntó con ese tono petulante que usaba con todo el mundo, de pronto su pintoresca sonrisa en la fiesta de fin de año a la que había asistido con James apareció en mi mente.

―No, señor Vulturi. ―murmuré algo ansiosa por su mirada seria y el periodo en medio de nosotros.

―Se tomo casi ocho meses de maternidad, más de lo que se concedería a cualquier empleada de la oficina, pero ambos sabemos que después de la contribución de su entonces marido, no podíamos hacer más que concederle ciertos privilegios. ―fruncí levemente el ceño y me encontré con sus ojos azules perforándome con intensidad. ―Y ahora que finalmente ha decidido regresar al trabajo tenemos al menos a diez reporteros en la entrada del edificio, lo que nos está ocasionando quejas de nuestros empleados y accionistas, esta no es la imagen que la empresa necesita.

― ¿A que se refiere? ―murmuré con la voz quedada y la mirada fija en la suya.

―Me refiero a que durante el último año usted no ha sido la empleada que la empresa necesita y su regreso después de un descanso prolongado a creado un ambiente hostil en las instalaciones de trabajo, así que hemos decidido dejarla ir.

Para cuando llegué a casa tan solo dos horas después de la charla con el señor Vulturi estaba aún incrédula de lo que había pasado. Tenía unos minutos de haber llegado al apartamento cuando tocaron a la puerta y me encontré con James y Alex ahí.

Tome a mi pequeño en brazos y miré a James con el ceño fruncido, no quería hablar de él sobre mi despido, no dudaría en usarlo en mi contra y probablemente me doblegaría el miedo de perder a mi hijo. Lo deje pasar y puse a Alex en su portabebés para que pudiera dormir unas horas.

― ¿Estás sola? ―lo miré exasperada mientras preparaba el biberón de Alex, no podía seguir con esa tontería.

― ¿Te refieres a si tengo a Edward metido en mi cama esperando a que te vayas? ―pregunté sin ganas de aguantar sus estupideces, al menos no ese día.

―Lamento lo que dije ¿de acuerdo? ―lo miré esperando algo mejor que eso y él soltó un largo suspiro. ―No me gusta que estés cerca de ese idiota, seguramente te convenció de que intentará ayudarte, pero solo está aquí para humillar a mi familia. Nunca pudo superar que mi padre eligiera a mi madre.

―Eso no tienen nada que ver conmigo, James. ―murmuré regresando al biberón y revisando que no estuviera muy caliente.

―Hace no mucho tiempo era tu familia también, Isabella. ―respondió molesto y sentándose en uno de los bancos de la barra.

―Antes de que tu madre me llamara puta en televisión nacional y tú intentaras quitarme a mi hijo. ―exclamé tomando a Alex en brazos para darle su biberón y evitando la mirada crispada de James. ―Ahora mi familia es mi hijo y si para tenerlo a mi lado tengo que actuar de la misma manera en que tú lo haz hecho, eso haré.

―O podrías evitarte este drama y regresar conmigo. ―ni siquiera lo miré, no pensaba aceptar algo así. ―Bella no necesitamos todo esto, te amo, amo a nuestro hijo y estoy seguro de que podemos dejar todo esto en el pasado. ―solo nos separaba la barra y lo agradecía porque no quería que se atreviera a tocarme. ―Solo míranos, somos una familia, nos mudaremos a ese barrio familiar que querías y podrás dedicarte todo el día a cuidar de Alex como quieres.

Levanté una ceja irónicamente y evite responder a sus tonterías, en su cabeza de verdad la vida era así de simple, Alex terminó su biberón y me giré para dejarlo en el lavabo, acomode a mi pequeño en mi hombro para sacarle el aire y miré de reojo la hora en el horno, no pasaba de medio día y entonces recordé que Rosalie me había dicho que James había llegado tarde los dos días que se había llevado a Alex.

― ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? ―pregunté mirándolo de nuevo y él frunció el ceño, pero por un segundo pude ver el nerviosismo en su mirada. ― ¿Vulturi te llamo para decírtelo o tú lo llamaste para hacer lo mismo que hiciste con Collins? ―añadí de pronto enojada y frustrada con todo esto, incluso con el mejor abogado del país, no podría competir con el dinero de su familia. ―Quiero que te vayas.

―Bella.

―Solo vete, James. ―murmuré dándole una última mirada de advertencia y salí de la cocina para ir a la habitación. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que en verdad había gozado de privilegios al estar con él y no pude evitar pensar que era él quien estaba decidiendo quitármelos, finalmente había comprendido que sus enemigos tenían razón y sino estabas de su lado, estabas en su contra.

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	7. Era bonita

_**Edward POV**_

Una vez de regreso en Boston me dedique a arreglar mi agenda para poder asistir a las siguientes audiencias sin problemas y de ser posible pasaría el resto del juicio en Los Angeles, prefería estar en la ciudad si había algún problema o si los abogados de James intentaban contactarse con Isabella. Mi asistente estaba buscando un apartamento en la ciudad que pudiera rentar por únicamente unos meses, mientras tanto yo estaba empacando todo lo que necesitaría para una temporada más larga fuera de casa, sin embargo, el silencio en la casa se vio alterado cuando Esme apareció dando un portazo en la entrada, sabía que había hablado con mi asistente apenas llegué al apartamento, así que esperaba su llegada.

―Edward Cullen quiero una explicación ahora mismo. ―exclamó desde el pasillo que daba a mi habitación, levanté la mirada para verla parada en la puerta con los brazos fuertemente cruzados bajo su pecho.

―Hola mamá. ―respondí sonriéndole como si nada, pero su ceño permaneció fruncido. ―Supongo que viste las noticias.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó mirándome con seriedad y supe que no hablaba de las maletas frente a mí.

―Solo quiero ayudarla, tú misma dijiste que era una lástima que no tuviera a nadie. ―murmuré acomodando la maleta y evitando su mirada.

―Edward, ambos sabemos que si esa chica no estuviera relacionada con Carlisle tú nunca habrías pensado en ayudarla. ―solté un suspiró y cerré la maleta antes de mirarla a los ojos, Esme tenía razón y aun cuando intentará convencerla de lo contrario, la situación seguiría siendo la misma.

―No importan mis razones, mamá. ―incluso si Esme estaba en desacuerdo con mis decisiones, ya no podía arrepentirme, Isabella estaba siendo arrinconada por los métodos de traición de James y si le quitaban a su hijo la culpa no me dejaría dormir tranquilo. ―Ella necesita un abogado y yo puedo ayudarla.

―Entonces iré contigo a Los Angeles. ―exclamó dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida, la seguí incrédulo de su resolución.

― ¿A qué irás conmigo? ―cuestioné esperando una explicación. ―Si temes que golpee a Carlisle, puedes ahorrarte el viaje porque no voy a hacerlo. ―añadí recargándome en la parte trasera del sofá.

―Quizás para ti no sea más que un juego de poderes, Edward. Pero yo me he pasado la vida protegiéndote del mundo de Carlisle y ahora te has metido en él por ti mismo. ―murmuró repentinamente dolida por mis palabras y solo entonces me detuve a mirar sus ojos, había miedo en ellos.

―Mamá, ya no soy un niño, Carlisle no puede romperme el corazón por no apoyarme ciegamente. ―murmuré con tono conciliador. ―Admito que mis intenciones no son tan honestas como quisiera, pero no haré nada más que ayudar a Isabella. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, me enseñaste a cuidarme solo. ―añadí hasta llegar a su lado y la rodee con mis brazos, siempre fuimos solo nosotros dos, así que entendía su necesidad de cuidarme incluso de mi mismo, pero en ese instante eso era algo que tenía que hacer, incluso si ella lo desaprobaba.

―Me temo que sea mi culpa que no puedas perdonar a tu padre. ―susurró contra mi pecho y mi cuerpo se tensó. ―Quizás sin darme cuenta te hice odiarlo y…

―No, tú hiciste todo lo posible para que no llegara a odiarlo, pero él hizo todo lo contrario e incluso aunque me gustaría poder perdonarlo, no puedo. ―respondí intentando calmarla, ella se soltó de mi agarré y se limpió el rostro.

―Debo ir a casa, necesito descansar. ―asentí y me estire para dejar un beso en su frente. ―Prométeme que volverás pronto a casa.

―Antes de que te des cuenta estaré de vuelta. ―aseguré y le dedique una sonrisa.

Ya que faltaban dos semanas para la siguiente audiencia decidí pasar unos días más en Boston, gran parte de ellos estaba acompañando a mi madre para mantenerla tranquila, esperaba que al verme tranquilo y relajado ella pudiera estarlo también.

El viernes por la madrugada tome un vuelo de regreso a Los Angeles y unas horas más tarde me instale en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, quería tomarme el día para descansar, pero apenas unas horas entrada la tarde recibí un mensaje de Isabella preguntando si podía verme, no habíamos tenido mucho contacto desde que me había marchado a Boston y me temí que algo hubiera ocurrido.

Antes de conocer su situación había llegado a la apresurada conclusión de que era simplemente una forma de James de llamar la atención de nuevo, pero al verlos juntos podía darme cuenta como él estaba intentando castigarla por no permanecer a su lado, no era tan bueno como Esme para leer las emociones de las personas, pero cuando estaban a unos metros de distancia podía ver en los ojos Isabella que aun le amaba y él aun la deseaba, la única diferencia era que el amor de Isabella por su hijo era más grande y eso mantenía sus emociones a raya, él no podía esconder su deseo de esa manera, la miraba fijamente cuando ella no estaba prestando atención y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca encontraba la manera de tocarla, no podía juzgarlo, Isabella es una mujer preciosa y en otra situación me habría sentido igualmente atraído por ella.

Aun no tenía un auto y no conocía del todo la ciudad así que supuse que la mejor opción sería que ella viniera a mi apartamento, le envíe la dirección y ella dijo que llegaría en media hora.

Deje las maletas en la habitación y tome una rápida ducha antes de cambiarme. Tenía algo de hambre, pero no tenía nada en las alacenas, así que busque un número de comida a domicilio en internet, justo en ese momento el hombre de la entrada llamo al apartamento preguntando si podía dejar subir a Isabella.

Unos minutos después Bella llegó a mi apartamento con su hijo en brazos, me dedico una sonrisa educada y la deje pasar, el lugar estaba amueblado, así que dejo sus cosas en el sofá y tomamos asiento, las pocas veces en que había visto al pequeño no me había detenido a observarlo realmente, él siempre miraba a Bella fijamente y eso evitaba poder mirarlo, pero en esa ocasión al quedar frente a mí en las piernas de su madre sus ojos me atraparon llenos de curiosidad, levante la mirada hasta Isabella y ella suspiro pesadamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

―Me despidieron. ―exclamó sorprendiéndome, lo último que sabía era que había vuelto al trabajo y le estaba yendo bien, ahora que había perdido el empleo definitivamente tendríamos problemas en la corte.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―pregunté con seriedad, de todos los argumentos que James había presentado el del trabajo era el único que el juez podría tomar en cuenta y ahora estaba preocupado.

―Los reporteros me siguieron hasta la oficina y a mi jefe no le gusto la _publicidad_ que eso le daba a su empresa, así que me despidió. ―explicó con movimientos controlados, podía notar la molestia en su voz y lo ansiosa que se encontraba incluso debajo de ese aspecto relajado. ―James lo sabe, no sé si mi jefe se lo dijo o si fue él quien pidió que lo hicieran, pero sé que va a usarlo en mi contra. ―añadió y asentí.

Estaba claro que él iba a usarlo en la siguiente audiencia y en una semana no encontraríamos un trabajo estable para ella, el apartamento estaba a nombre de James e incluso si lográbamos demostrar lo buena madre que era, la única forma que tenía de arreglar las cosas ahora era demostrar que James estaba sobornando a la mitad de la ciudad para llevarle la delantera y nadie aceptaría dar su declaración.

―De acuerdo, sería imposible conseguir un empleo en una semana, así que si llegan a mencionarlo en la audiencia diremos que decidiste dejar el trabajo porque no era un buen horario para Alex. ―expliqué, ella me miró con desconfianza, no teníamos opciones en ese punto, podía hacer lo mismo que James y pagarle a cualquiera para que dijera lo que yo quisiera, pero me negaba a caer en una situación de baja.

― ¿Pueden quitarme a Alex por esto? ―preguntó finalmente mirándome a los ojos buscando una buena noticia, pero no la tenía.

―Si el juez decide que no podrías brindarle una vida digna al niño, sí.

No podía darle falsas esperanzas, corríamos un riesgo enorme de perder el juicio y necesitaba que ella estuviera preparada.

Dos días más tarde seguía buscando una manera de mejorar la situación de Isabella, necesitaba a alguien que declarara lo mal padre que era James o encontrar pruebas de sus sobornos, mi asistente que seguía en la oficina en Boston estaba haciendo investigaciones también, algo que arruinara la reputación de James lo suficiente para que no pudiera obtener la custodia en ninguna circunstancia, pero la familia Cullen sabía perfectamente ocultar sus sucios secretos.

Era domingo por la noche cuando tocaron de nuevo a mi puerta, la única que conocía mi dirección y que el hombre de seguridad conocía, era Isabella, así que asumí que sería ella, pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con Jasper cargando una maleta y sonriendo a medias.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté confundido de tenerlo en la ciudad, María iba a matarlo por salir de Boston sin ella.

―Tu madre me envió a cuidarte, aunque creo que era para vigilar que no mataras a tu padre en la próxima audiencia. ―explicó antes de entrar al apartamento sin esperar que lo invitara a hacerlo. ―Después de que María termino conmigo supuse que me vendría bien salir de la ciudad y tu asistente me pidió que te entregara esto. ―murmuró lanzándome un sobre amarillo, dejo la maleta al lado de la puerta y me miró de nuevo. ―También dijo que tenías un apartamento con dos habitaciones. ―puse los ojos en blanco y él sonrió mientras yo me dedicaba a abrir el sobre.

No había encontrado nada de James, pero había encontrado un arresto menor de su supuesta amante cuando era una adolescente, al principió no comprendía de que me servía esa información, simplemente la habían encontrado bebiendo cuando tenía dieciséis años, pero mientras leía el registro me di cuenta que funcionaría de algo, las fechas y el lugar donde había sido arrestada, la chica estaba a miles de kilómetros del supuesto internado donde había conocido a James, así que podía sacar a la luz su infidelidad. Serviría para ganar algo de tiempo para que Isabella consiguiera un nuevo trabajo.

― ¿Qué paso con María? ―pregunté yendo al sofá de nuevo y dejando el sobre encima del resto de los papeles del caso.

―Me dio un ultimátum, podía pedirle matrimonio estas navidades o podíamos terminar. ―explicó vagamente sentándose en un sillón individual.

―Falta un mes para Navidad. ―murmuré con el ceño levemente fruncido.

―No planeo pedirle matrimonio en Navidad y se lo dije, así que terminamos. ―asentí comprendiendo la situación, sabía que María terminaría cansando a Jasper con sus exigencias, él probablemente le habría pedido matrimonio si ella no se lo hubiera exigido. ― ¿Cómo va tu caso?

―Estoy perdiendo las esperanzas, Isabella perdió su empleo y no tiene una casa propia, aparte de que han logrado arruinar su reputación en las últimas semanas. ―asintió comprendiendo la situación. ―Estoy seguro de que James ha pagado para que la situación se vea a su favor, pero no puedo probarlo en la corte.

―Ofréceles más dinero. ―lo miré con una ceja alzada, él siempre era incluso más firme en llevar un caso completamente legal, sin trucos bajo la mesa. ―No soporto a los hombres como él.

―En realidad tengo una idea, pero no sé si Isabella aceptaría hacerlo. ―murmuré pensativo, creía que podía funcionar, pero también podía salirse de nuestras manos y la que saldría peor parada sería ella.

―No la conozco, pero su hijo está en juego, quizás acepte por él. ―precisamente por eso me negaba a pedirle algo así, no podía ser como el idiota de James, utilizando al niño para que ella hiciera lo que él quería.

El lunes por la mañana nos encontramos en su apartamento, llevaba un aspecto menos formal que las últimas veces en que la había visto, con unos jeans y un suéter largo color azul, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y sostenía a Alex contra su cadera.

―Hola. ―exclamó dejándome pasar, le sonreí a medias y ella camino con Alex hasta la cocina esperando que la siguiera. Lo sentó en una silla alta y comenzó a alimentarlo con una papilla.

Por unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio, ella le sonreía a Alex con ternura y hacia todo lo posible para que comiera su papilla, el pequeño la miraba con profundo cariño, podía ver como esa mujer era su mundo entero y me rompía el corazón pensar que fueran a alejarlos.

―Conseguí un empleo. ―anunció cuando el pequeño terminó de comer y le dejo unas llaves de juguete para que se entretuviera. ―En la empresa del padre de mi mejor amiga. ―exclamó sonriente, se veía más tranquila que la última vez y debía admitir que su noticia me traía tranquilidad a mí también.

―Eso es genial, nos pone un paso adelante en la próxima audiencia.

Durante las siguientes horas discutimos los términos de la custodia que deseaba, el dinero que le daría James cada mes, las visitas programadas y que pasaría cuando Alex fuera al escuela, sabía que no teníamos el caso ganado en absoluto, pero necesitaba comprender que era exactamente lo que Bella quería.

Mientras revisaba los papeles su pequeño despertó de su larga siesta y Bella lo coloco en sus piernas mientras leía los últimos documentos que le había entregado, el pequeño intentaba meter su mano entera en su boca y reía cuando su madre se lo impedía. Por unos minutos detuve todo lo que hacía para observarlos, Alex tenía los ojos verdes de James, pero el resto era ella, la sonrisa era exactamente igual a la que Bella mantenían cuando lo miraba, su cabello era castaño como el de Isabella y entonces me detuve a mirarla a ella, era bonita, su rostro era bonito sin una gota de maquillaje, sus labios eran rojos y pequeños, incluso podía decir que era más bonita en su ropa cómoda que en aquella ropa de oficina que usaba en la corte, ella levantó la mirada al notar que la observaba y rompí el contacto para mirar de nuevo los documentos frente a mí.

Solo entonces me di cuenta de que mi corazón estaba latiendo fuera de ritmo y me faltaba el aliento.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	8. Última audiencia

_**Edward POV**_

El martes salí con Jasper a recorrer la ciudad, había insistido en que le acompañara aun cuando intente explicarle que esto no eran unas vacaciones improvisadas. Así que después de pasar a una cafetería por algo para desayunar, decidió que quería caminar por el centro de la ciudad, nunca había sido fanático de recorrer lugares tan abarrotados, pero no tuve otra opción que seguirlo.

Terminamos en un lugar llamado Rodeo Drive, las tiendas eran de marcas exageradamente costosas y en su mayoría eran de ropa, me sorprendió que Jasper estuviera tan entusiasmado con entrar a recorrerlas, estábamos saliendo de una tienda donde Jasper compró un traje que probablemente costaba más que la renta del apartamento donde estábamos quedándonos, cuando una chica castaña choco con él, las bolsas de ambos terminaron en el suelo y la diminuta mujer lo miró con frustración mientras levantaba sus cosas, Jasper la miró con la misma emoción solo un segundo antes de que su mirada se tornara sorprendida.

― ¿Alice? ―la chica lo miró de nuevo y frunció levemente el ceño.

―Jasper. ―murmuró de mala gana.

―Alice, lamento la tardanza. Alex hizo un desastre esta mañana y… ―la voz de Isabella se apago hasta detenerse frente a nosotros con Alex en una carriola y Rosalie acompañándola. ― ¿Hola? ―exclamó confundida de encontrarnos ahí, le sonreí a medias y ella me sonrió de forma educada.

―Edward. ―la exagerada exclamación de Rose hizo que todos la miraran un segundo antes de volver al incomodo silencio. La miré con una sonrisa más descarada y ella rodeo a Isabella y el cochecito para acercarse a saludarme.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó la amiga de Isabella fulminando con la mirada a Jasper que tampoco parecía muy feliz de verla.

―Había olvidado que estabas en Los Angeles, de haberlo sabido no habría vuelto. ―la diminuta castaña parecía a punto de golpearlo en el rostro por la sonrisa de suficiencia que mi amigo había usado.

―Creí que habías salido de la ciudad. ―murmuró Rosalie llamando mi atención de nuevo, le sonreí y asentí.

―Regresé el viernes, tenemos audiencia esta semana. ―ella asintió mirándome fijamente a los ojos. ―Planeo quedarme hasta que terminemos el juicio. ―añadí ignorando la pelea entre Alice y Jasper, de reojo observe a Isabella que se había alejado unos pasos para sacar a Alex del cochecito.

―Me alegro de que estés ayudando a Bella, se ve más relajada desde que apareciste. ―murmuró con un toque alegré en su voz, la miré de nuevo y asentí.

―Solo quiero evitar que le quiten a su hijo. ―respondí quitándole importancia, Rose usaba un ajustado pantalón blanco con unos botines beige, una blusa gris y una chaqueta de mezclilla, su cabello rubio caía en ondas sobre sus hombros y estaba preciosa.

―Escucha, el viernes por la noche saldré con unas amigas de la facultad y si no tienes otros planes, puedes acompañarnos. ―había dejado de lado las fiestas de la Universidad mucho tiempo atrás, pero no iba a negarme a una cita con una chica atractiva. ―También puedes llevar a tu amigo.

―Suena bien, dame tu numero y nos pondremos de acuerdo. ―ella sonrió encantada con mi respuesta y anoto su número en mi teléfono, mientras ella hacia eso, levanté la mirada hasta ver a Isabella mostrándole a Alex las luces en un local, comenzaban a colocar los adornos navideños y para un bebé resultaban llamativas las cosas brillantes.

El pequeño seguía la mirada de Isabella e intentaba tocar el cristal con sus manos, luego la miraba de nuevo y le sonreía con ojos brillantes, el mundo entero había desaparecido para ellos y era una imagen bastante dulce.

―Eres el mismo idiota de hace años. ―exclamó Alice tomando sus cosas y alejándose de Jasper, él soltó un bufido y recogió su bolsa también, Bella sonrió divertida antes de seguir a Alice por la calle y se despidió con un asentimiento.

―Aquí está. ―exclamó Rosalie entregándome el teléfono y sonriendo coqueta. ―Debo irme, pero nos vemos el viernes. ―dejo un beso en mi mejilla y se alejo para alcanzar a las otras dos mujeres.

― ¿Vas a contarme porque eres un idiota? ―pregunté con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Jasper de nuevo, él puso los ojos en blanco y tomamos el camino apuesto a ellas.

― ¿Quién era la rubia? ―cuestionó en lugar de responderme y sonreí de lado.

―La niñera del hijo de Isabella, se llama Rosalie. ―él asintió y luego volvió a mirarme demasiado serio para mi gusto.

―Sabes que no puedes acostarte con ella ¿verdad? ―fruncí el ceño por su comentario y él sonrió. ―Si te acuestas con esa chica y ella se da cuenta que era cosa de una noche, cada que estén en la casa de Isabella, será incomodo para todos. ―explicó, había pensado en eso la primera vez en que vi a Rosalie, pero por su forma de ser había asumido que ella no esperaba gran cosa de mí, el problema era que, si Jasper tenía razón, la situación incomoda podría afectar mis reuniones con Isabella y no podía dejar que eso afectara nuestras decisiones.

― ¿De dónde conoces a la chica que te llamo idiota? ―pregunté mientras entrabamos a otra tienda, sabía que James era diez años menor que yo y por lo que sabía Isabella había estudiado con él, así que la chica no podía haber estudiado con Jasper, así que tenía verdadera curiosidad.

―Su padre y mi padre se conocen. ―murmuró mirando vagamente por la tienda, asentí sin preguntar nada más pues uno de los empleados de la tienda se había acercado a nosotros, salimos de la tienda sin comprar nada y seguimos caminando sin rumbo en las calles que comenzaban a llenarse. ―La esposa de tu hermano es diferente a lo que esperaba. ―murmuró llamando mi atención de nuevo, fruncí el ceño sin comprender a que se refería.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―pregunté mirándolo de reojo.

―Me imagine que sería como la rubia, con un atuendo perfecto y un peinado de salón, ya sabes, la esposa florero. ―en definitiva, Isabella no encajaba en esa descripción, pero no podía culparlo, había esperado algo parecido al conocerla.

―Pensé lo mismo antes de conocerla y ahora que he tenido contacto con ella, no dejo de preguntarme como termino con James, no parecen tener mucho en común. ―él asintió y decidimos entrar a un restaurante para comer algo. ― ¿Qué pasará contigo y con María?

―Le ofrecí quedarse el apartamento, pero ella dijo que no lo quería, así que va a mudarse con unas amigas hasta conseguir otra cosa. ―asentí y me distraje con el menú durante los siguientes minutos, mientras Jasper se levantaba al baño, la cabellera rubia y el cochecito aparecieron en el restaurante junto a las dos castañas que reían entre ellas.

Alice llevaba al menos diez bolsas más que la última vez y Rosalie cargaba un par también, Isabella llevaba solo una pequeña bolsa de una marca de ropa infantil, tomaron una mesa al otro lado del restaurante donde solo podía ver la espalda de Rose y el rostro de Isabella, Alice se había dirigido al tocador antes de acompañarlas a la mesa, regresé la vista al menú y un estruendo me hizo estremecer, a unas mesas de distancia estaba Alice paralizada frente a Jasper y un mesero intentaba limpiar el desastre entre ambos.

Regresamos al apartamento con la comida en bolsas, Jasper había tomado un baño antes de comer y yo me había centrado de nuevo en los papeles de la audiencia.

El miércoles por la tarde, choqué con Rosalie cuando ella bajaba del elevador en el edificio de Isabella, iba con algo de prisa y sus cosas cayeron al piso, me dispuse a ayudarla y ella levantó la mirada encontrándose con la mía, le sonreí y ella sonrió de vuelta.

―Edward. ―murmuró casi apenada de encontrarnos en el suelo, se acomodó un mechón que salía de su deslumbrante cabellera rubia e intento calmar su respiración. ―Bella no me dijo que vendrías. ―añadió rápidamente con un tono amargo y cargado de molestia.

―No sabía que hablabas con Isabella sobre mí. ―murmuré de vuelta con una ceja alzada y una voz más seria de lo que hubiera esperado, los ojos de Rosalie mostraron sorpresa y por un segundo me sentí igual de sorprendido.

¿Qué importaba si lo hacían? Y ¿Por qué me molestaba el tono que había utilizado para referirse a ella?

―No lo hacemos en realidad, ella no me dice nada de ti. ―respondió a la defensiva mientras terminaba de meter sus cosas en su bolsa. ―Tal parece que quiere mantener todo lo que sabe de ti en secreto.

―Isabella es solo mi cliente, no sabe nada de mí que quisiera guardar en secreto. ―aclaré con el mismo tono utilizado antes, en sus profundos ojos azules pude ver la confusión que le causaban mis palabras y debía admitir que ni yo sabía porque me sentía repentinamente enojado con ella.

― ¿No te parece extraño que me vaya justo cuando llegas? ―preguntó unos segundos después, no estaba seguro de que estaba sugiriendo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

―Cómo dije, Isabella es mi cliente y vine aquí por trabajo, así que no debería hacerla esperar. ―murmuré entrando al elevador, oprimí el numero del piso y mientras las puertas se cerraban pude notar la frustración y rabia que brillaba en los bonitos ojos azules de Rosalie.

Isabella abrió la puerta algo agitada con Alex contra su cuerpo y me dedico una sonrisa algo más sincera que la de la última vez.

―Hola. ―exclamó dejándome pasar y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. ―Lamento el desastre, Rose tuvo que irse antes por algo de la escuela y le estaba preparando de comer a Alex, casi olvidó que vendrías. ―explicó guiándome hasta la cocina, dejo a Alex en una silla alta y sirvió la papilla en un pequeño plato. ―Podemos hablar aquí mientras él come. ―murmuró al darse cuenta de que estaba parado a un lado de la barra solo mirando el lugar, asentí y tome asiento en uno de los taburetes, abrí el maletín y ella se sentó frente a su hijo para darle de comer.

Por un segundo me distraje con algunos papeles y ella se levantó dejando el plato cerca de las manos del pequeño, levanté la mirada cuando ella pregunto si quería algo de beber y entonces la diminuta cuchara llena de papilla alcanzo mi rostro.

―Oh por Dios. ―exclamó Isabella dejando los vasos sobre la barra y acercándose rápidamente a quitarle el plato de las manos al pequeño que reía a carcajadas con las manos llenas de papilla. ―Lo lamento. ―murmuró apenada, pero pude ver en su rostro como luchaba con no reírse de mí. ―No te muevas o caerá en tu traje. ―añadió cuando vio mis intenciones de levantarme, tomo un par de toallas de papel y se acerco a mí.

―Puedes reírte. ―murmuré cuando empezó a limpiar mi rostro con delicadeza, al tenerla tan cerca podía ver la forma en que ocultaba su sonrisa tras sus labios cerrados con fuerza, cerré los ojos mientras ella pasaba la toalla sobre mi nariz y sentí la fragancia de su perfume a mi alrededor.

―En verdad lo siento. ―susurró antes de reírse junto al pequeño granuja que me había lanzado aquella mezcla al rostro. Abrí los ojos incapaz de perderme la oportunidad de verla reírse abiertamente.

Estaba sonrojada, respiraba pausada mente y reía casi en un susurro, sus dedos sostenían mi rostro por la barbilla para terminar de quitar la papilla de mis mejillas y sin darme cuenta mis manos se sintieron ansiosas de tocarla, tomarla de la cintura y atraerla solo un poco más, lo suficiente para esconder mi rostro en su cuello y absorber su dulce aroma, tragué en seco y sentí mi respiración alterarse, mi mirada viajo hasta sus labios y me pregunté cómo se sentiría tocarlos.

―Listo, quite todo, pero quizás debas lavarte con algo de agua. ―anunció soltándome demasiado pronto para mi gusto, mordió su labio inferior ocultando su sonrisa y me señalo el baño.

Empape mi rostro mientras luchaba con olvidar el camino que habían tomado mis pensamientos al estar tan cerca de ella. Necesitaba salir con alguien pronto, tenía semanas sin acostarme con nadie y esa frustración me hacía sentirme atraído por ella.

Para cuando regresé a la cocina Isabella había llevado a Alex a tomar la siesta y estábamos solos, había limpiado la barra y no quedaba rastro del desastre ocurrido, tomé asiento en el mismo lugar y ella tomo el taburete enseguida al mío, de pronto desee que siguiera al otro lado de la barra, porque su aroma llevaba a mi mente a imaginar sus bonitos labios.

Aclare la garganta y ella me sonrió con sinceridad antes de embarcarnos en los últimos detalles del juicio, salí de su apartamento cerca de las ocho de la noche, Jasper me había enviado un mensaje para avisarme que había ordenado comida, así que fui directo al apartamento. Después de cenar y tomar una rápida ducha, revise algunos correos y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente fui bastante consciente de que mis pensamientos sobre Isabella no eran precisamente inocentes, puesto que lo último que podía recordar eran sus labios sobre una parte bastante especifica de mi cuerpo y esa misma parte estaba bastante despierta aun. Tome una ducha fría para bajarme la frustración y me reuní con Jasper para desayunar.

El resto de la semana no volví a ver a Isabella y no escuche de Rosalie, lo que me hacía pensar que la invitación había quedado cancelada por la forma en que le había hablado al salir del elevador. Al menos eso pensé hasta el viernes por la mañana, cuando entramos a la corte, justo antes de bajar del auto recibí un mensaje de ella con la dirección del club. Aun no estaba seguro de si debía ir o no, necesitaba sexo y pronto, pero quizás sería más sencillo si salía solo a buscar a una desconocida.

Jasper no tenía cosas que hacer y había decidido acompañarme a la audiencia y por supuesto la amiga de Isabella estaba ahí también, solo basto una ligera mirada sobre el cuerpo estilizado de Isabella para que mi cuerpo se tensara, mientras las imágenes sugerentes que había soñado las últimas noches se agolpaban en mi mente. Tenía que hablar con ella, así que al acercarme suspiré pesadamente, sacudí mi cabeza y me obligué a ser profesional, Jasper se disculpo para conseguir un café al mismo tiempo que la amiga de Isabella desaparecía por uno de los pasillos, estaba claro que no querían encontrase de nuevo, le sonreí con cortesía a Isabella y ella sonrió de vuelta, llevaba un abrigo que caía como si fuera un vestido, con un cinto dorado en la cintura y un dije colgando de una diminuta cadena, tenía un estilo clásico y atrevido, como si pudiera romperte el corazón con aquellos tacones y seguir su vida como si nada, pero su rostro la delataba, aquella mirada dulce y mejillas sonrojadas no podrían hacer eso ni aunque se lo propusieran.

La audiencia se alargo entre pruebas de ambas partes para demostrar quien era un mejor padre, quien le daría una calidad de vida decente a Alex y quien lo ponía en riesgo con su estilo de vida, llegada la tarde ya habíamos tomado un descanso y la audiencia seguía sin tener fin, cuando los alegatos se salieron de control el juez nos mando callar y se detuvo a mirar a cada parte con cansancio.

―Creo que hemos escuchado suficiente de ambas partes y hasta ahora poco ha sido de ayuda para definir la custodia del menor, así que tomare en cuenta solo lo que considero importante para este caso y nos veremos en dos semanas para dar un veredicto. ―sentí a Isabella sostener el aliento y no pude evitar sentirme lleno de ansiedad por ella, si perdía a ese niño su mundo entero se vendría abajo y por alguna razón, eso me causaba un nudo en el estómago.

Salimos de la corte seguidos de Alice y Jasper, la amiga de Isabella intentaba darle esperanzas, todo lo que decía era verdad, las pruebas de James no eran validas y ella se había mantenido al margen de todo el drama que su familia política había creado, así que tenía altas posibilidades de quedarse con la custodia de su hijo, pero aun cuando ella le sonreía como si confiara en sus palabras, su mirada reflejaba sus verdaderos pensamientos, estaba claro que estaba asustada y eso no hacía más que acrecentar mi propia ansiedad.

Nos despedimos frente a las escaleras de la corte y por suerte después de tantas horas los reporteros se habían ido, subimos a mi auto rentado y pensé en buscar un lugar para comer, cuando Jasper sugirió aceptar la salida de Rosalie.

― ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que no debía acostarme con ella? ―pregunté con una sonrisa burlona, él puso los ojos en blanco.

―El juicio acabo, ya no pasaras tiempo en la casa de Isabella, así que no habrá reuniones incomodas. Y después de pasar casi diez horas en la corte, me vendría bien una copa. ―fruncí el ceño, era verdad, el juicio prácticamente había terminado y no tenía excusas para ir a la casa de Isabella, probablemente después de juicio yo volvería a Boston y no volvería a verla en absoluto.

El simple pensamiento me dejo algo ansioso y no sabía explicar el porqué, pero de pronto yo también necesitaba una cerveza.

Llame a Rosalie para avisar que iríamos y tres horas después estábamos en un club lleno de universitarios saltando con música escandalosa, Jasper se adaptó rápidamente a la situación y estaba en la pista con el grupo de chicas que acompañaban a Rosalie, mientras ella escondía sus ganas de seguirlas, mientras me hacía compañía en la mesa, llevaba tres cervezas y una charla poco productiva con Rose, éramos demasiado diferentes y generalmente ni siquiera lo habría notado, a ese punto de la noche ya estaría en mi apartamento con ella sobre mi regazo, pero mi cabeza estaba en cualquier otra parte y no en la rubia de sonrisa coqueta frente a mí.

―Si quieres bajar con tus amigas puedes hacerlo, no tienes que quedarte aquí. ―murmuré en su oído, porque con el estruendo de abajo era difícil entablar una conversación.

―Podemos bajar los dos. ―sugirió con la mirada que me dedico aquella primera vez en que nos vimos.

¿Qué demonios hacía pensando en la sonrisa de Isabella cuando esa chica jodidamente atractiva me invitaba bailar a su lado?

Asentí para seguirla y bajamos a la pista, por un rato me deje llevar por lo que ella deseaba, la deje guiar mis manos por su cuerpo mientras me sonreía hondeando su cabello al ritmo de la música, hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos y me di cuenta de que incluso en medio de ese alboroto, con Rosalie rozando su cuerpo con el mío de manera tentadora, mi mente seguía pensando en la mirada llena de angustia de Isabella.

No recordaba haberme despedido de Rosalie, ni haber llamado un auto para recogerme, pero ahora estaba frente a la puerta de Isabella sosteniendo una bolsa con comida china, apenas toque la bendita puerta me di cuenta de la locura que estaba haciendo, ella probablemente estaría dormida y yo estaba algo ebrio, iba a dar media vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió y la imagen de Isabella en un bata de satín me dejo clavado al piso.

― ¿Edward? ―murmuró con la voz algo ronca y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

―Traje comida china. ―exclamé al darme cuenta de que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo como si fuera la primera mujer que veía en años. ―Después de lo que dijo el juez pensé que…

El sonido del elevador detuvo mi palabrería y los dos nos detuvimos a mirar a la persona que salía de éste, un suspiro ahogado salió de Isabella y mi mirada se encontró con la de James quien sostenía una botella en una mano y unas llaves en la otra.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	9. Veredicto

_**Bella POV**_

Alex había tenido una noche inquita, apenas había logrado que se durmiera una hora atrás, ahora estaba dando vueltas en la cama tratando de olvidar que en unos días terminaríamos con el juicio, estaba asustada, sin importar cuanto intentara mantenerme positiva, era imposible cuando James había tenido las cartas para ganar todo el tiempo.

Un par de golpes en la puerta detuvieron mis vueltas, miré mi teléfono confundida por la hora y me levanté para ver quien estaba afuera, debía ser alguien del edificio o una persona que el guardia conociera, de otra manera no podían haber llegado hasta la puerta del apartamento, me coloque la bata al lado de la cama y baje las escaleras en medio de la oscuridad, no me detuve a pensar en cerrar la bata sino hasta que abrí la puerta y me encontré con Edward mirándome fijamente.

― ¿Edward? ―murmuré totalmente avergonzada de mi apariencia en ese instante, no esperaba compañía a esa hora. Su mirada sobre mi cuerpo me dejo alterada de pies a cabeza, no estaba segura de que estaba pasando por su mente, no me sentía del todo cómoda con la forma de mi cuerpo aún, después de que Alex naciera solo había estado desnuda frente a James en una ocasión, por un segundo medí la opción de cerrar la puerta y correr a vestirme, pero él hablo antes de permitirme hacerlo.

―Traje comida china. ―exclamó levantando la bolsa en sus manos, estaba segura de que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y solo entonces fui consciente de que no solo estaba casi desnuda, sino que debía tener el cabello hecho un embrollo y el rostro demacrado después de dos horas intentando dormir a Alex. ―Después de lo que dijo el juez pensé que…

Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que del elevador salía James cargando una botella de vino, suspiré ansiosa y me apresuré a cerrar mi bata, esta debía ser una pesadilla.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó James deteniéndose a unos pasos de Edward, éste le miró con una ceja alzada y luego me miró de nuevo mientras yo intentaba armar una frase coherente. ― ¿Planeabas cortejar a mi esposa? ―preguntó James llamando su atención de nuevo, fruncí el ceño cuando uso ese tono, yo no era su esposa desde hacia mucho tiempo. ―Algo patético que hayas tenido que beber para invitarle la cena. ―añadió con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro. ―Te daré un consejo antes de que sigas haciendo el ridículo frente a mi mujer. Ella puede estar furiosa conmigo, podemos partirnos en mil pedazos en esa corte y gritarnos cuan imbéciles hemos sido, pero el corazón de Isabella me pertenece tanto como el mío le pertenece a ella y estamos unidos para siempre por nuestro hijo, así que deberías largarte antes de que te miré con esos preciosos ojos cafés y te rompa el corazón con sus afilados tacones. ―murmuró lentamente con el suave susurró que recordaba haber escuchado antes cuando éramos tan solo dos estudios enamoras en la Universidad y él quería iniciar una competencia de "ella es mía" con cualquier tipo en un bar que quería hablar conmigo, antes de analizar sus palabras dio un paso adelante y me empujó levemente dentro del apartamento, estaba furiosa, confundida y alterada después de más de veinte horas sin dormir, pero una parte de mí agradecía no estar frente a los ojos de Edward semidesnuda. ―Veinte años y sigues buscando las migajas de algo que me pertenece. ―estaba por empujarlo fuera cuando el llanto de Alex irrumpió en su discusión, suspiré con cansancio y pase mis manos por mi desastroso cabello, no tenía tiempo para ellos ahora.

―Espero que hayan terminado su dramática intromisión en mi casa para cuando haya terminado con Alex y que ambos se hayan marchado cuando baje de nuevo. ―murmuré antes de correr a buscar a mi pequeño.

Alex estaba agitando sus brazos desesperado en medio de la cuna, toque su frente y mejillas cerciorándome de que no tuviera fiebre, al darme cuenta de que no era el caso lo tome en mis brazos y comencé a arrullarlo caminando por toda la habitación. Pronto las lagrimas cesaron y un suave suspiró chocó con mi cuello, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, así que fui a mi habitación con él contra mi hombro decidida a dormir con él sobre mi pecho si era necesario, pero para mi mala suerte no estaba sola.

―Creí pedirte que te fueras. ―murmuré bajando las escaleras con Alex aun dormido en mis brazos, James levantó la mirada hasta nosotros y sonrió como si los últimos meses nunca hubieran ocurrido.

―Pareces cansada, podría cuidar de Alex mientras duermes unas horas. ―ofreció y no sabía si eran las horas sin dormir o el estrés sobre mis hombros, pero la oferta sonaba demasiado tentadora para rechazarla.

― ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no estás planeando enviar una foto a la prensa sobre lo buen padre que eres? ―pregunté sosteniendo a mi pequeño firmemente, mi confianza en James era prácticamente nula en ese punto de nuestras vidas.

―Prometo que lo dejaré descansar sin alguien filmándonos. ―respondió con una sonrisa que intentaba ser dulce. Suspiré pesadamente y supuse que era lo mejor que podía recibir de él, así que le entregué a Alex con cuidado, los miré un largo segundo mientras James lo acomodaba en sus brazos y me di la vuelta para subir a mi habitación, pero antes de dar un solo paso, la mano de James me detuvo. ―Si no hubiera llegado ¿lo habrías dejado entrar?

La pregunta me dejo confundida y clavada al piso, ni siquiera había llegado a procesar la presencia de Edward en el edificio cuando James había aparecido, no tenía idea de que habría pasado en otras circunstancias, en especial porque sabía que la pregunta de James no era inocente, no quería saber si habría aceptado la cena, quería saber si me sentía atraída por su hermano, si me habría acostado con él. Mire sus ojos verdes y por una vez quise herir su enorme ego, quizás entonces comprendería el dolor que yo había pasado.

―Sí, lo habría dejado entrar. ―susurré antes de soltar su mano y subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente encontré a Alex dormido en su cuna y una nota de James despidiéndose, apenas eran las nueve así que tomé un rápido baño y baje a preparar el desayuno, un par de horas más tarde salimos a dar unas vueltas en un parque cercano al edificio, con el juicio a punto de terminar los fotógrafos afuera de la casa habían desaparecido y después de tantas semanas encerrado en casa suponía que le vendría bien salir. Mientras caminaba por las calles abarrotadas de los Angeles, vi a Rosalie saliendo de una cafetería con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la última vez que habíamos hablado parecía de mal humor, sabía de su interés por mi abogado, pero no tenía la información jugosa que ella esperaba, no éramos muy cercanos y James no me había contado gran cosa de la vida de Edward, aun cuando Rose había dicho que lo entendía había notado cierta nota de molestia en su voz.

Mientras rememoraba nuestra última conversación, Edward salió de la cafetería sonriendo de la misma manera en que lo hacía Rose, no podía mentir, estaba bastante sorprendida de verlos juntos, pero no podía culparlo, Rosalie era preciosa e inteligente, seguramente se llevarían bien. Aun así, me encontré a mi misma parada en medio de la calle con personas pasando a nuestro alrededor mientras ellos se alejaban, no estaba segura porque, pero no quería formar parte de eso, no quería detalles, ni sentirme la tercera rueda si alguno me veía, di la vuelta con Alex en su cochecito y entramos a una plaza al aire libre, tome asiento en una banca para poder tomarlo en brazos un rato.

Una hora después, en medio de enormes estantes llenos de libros, la sensación confusa en mi pecho se había disipado y estaba buscando alguna buena novela o un libro para niños que pudiera leerle a mi hijo.

De regreso al apartamento no detuvimos en un diminuto puesto de comida rápida, tenía años sin comer en un simple puesto de hamburguesas, James prefería los grandes restaurantes con ceros en los precios, ordene algo para mí y mientras buscaba mi cartera para pagar un chico llegó algo agitado a mi lado, causando que mi bolsa entera fuera a dar al piso.

―Oh Dios, lo siento. ―exclamó aun sin aliento y agachándose a tomar mi bolso para regresármelo. Le sonreí para restarle importancia y él sonrió de vuelta antes de ordenar comida para un ejército. Tomé mis cosas y las metí en la parte baja de la carriola, Alex dormitaba así que debíamos volver a casa. ― ¿En verdad no me reconoces? ―levanté la vista de nuevo hasta el chico extraño y acelerado, fruncí el ceño confundida y él sonrió aun más. ―No te preocupes, tan solo nos saludamos en la oficina unas quince veces. ―y aun así su rostro no me venía a la mente. ―Soy Peter, trabajo para el señor Brandon. ―Peter, el chico de Alice.

―Oh, lo siento. ―exclamé algo avergonzada, mi horario en la oficina era algo caótico, iba un par de días a la semana y corría de un lugar a otro para ganarme mi salario, pero Peter siempre pasaba a saludar cuando iba a mi área de trabajo. ―Ahora te recuerdo.

―Debo decir que nunca una chica me había olvidado dos días después de verme. ―sonreí a medias y guarde la cartera en la bolsa después de recibir el cambio.

―Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. ―respondí y quite los frenos de la carriola. ―Adiós, Peter.

Regresamos al edificio y Alex cayó dormido apenas le di su cena, me puse ropa cómoda y me tiré en la sala a comer mi enorme plato de papas y mi hamburguesa. Había iniciado una película de los noventa sobre una chica enamorada de algún chico y no estaba prestando mucha atención, pero no tenía ganas de ver algo más, revise mi teléfono de manera distraída cuando recibí tres mensajes de golpe.

 _Lamento lo de ayer, no debí aparecerme así en medio de la noche._

 _Espero podamos olvidarlo y continuar con nuestra relación profesional al menos hasta el último día del juicio._

 **….**

 _¿Olvidaste solo mi nombre o no tenías idea de quién era?_

Ese último mensaje era de un número desconocido, aunque no era muy difícil saber de quien se trataba.

 _Encontré tu número en los números de los empleados, espero no te moleste._

 _No soy un acosador, lo prometo._

 _No estaba siguiéndote hasta las hamburguesas ni nada._

 _Y definitivamente no estoy afuera de tu edificio._

No estaba segura de si me molestaba o no que hubiera conseguido mi teléfono privado, ni siquiera sabía que el bufete tenía un directorio con nuestros números. Pero los mensajes de Edward eran más importantes en ese momento.

 _Lamento lo que dijo James, sé que no estás interesado en mí_

 _Si te hace sentir mejor, olvidaré el asunto._

La chica en la película buscaba un vestido para una gran cita y yo llenaba mi boca de papas fritas.

 _Creo que te asuste un poco._

 _De verdad no soy un acosador._

 _Solo bromeaba._

Había olvidado responder sus mensajes por completo, incluso me sorprendió recibir aun más respuestas de su parte.

 _No creo que seas un acosador_

 _Aunque es extraño que tengas mi número_

Envié los mensajes y me perdí en la primera cita de la chica que había tardado horas en buscar un bonito vestido. Para cuando me levanté del sofá ya era más de media noche y a la chica le habían roto el corazón un par de veces, puse todo en la cocina y tome mi teléfono para subir a dormir, lo conecte al cargador junto a la cama y al brillar la pantalla leí los dos últimos mensajes recibidos.

 _De acuerdo, quizás soy un poco acosador._

 **…**

 _¿Qué pasa si lo estoy?_

La pantalla se oscureció y olvide el tema antes de irme a dormir.

Los días siguientes me dedique a pasar el tiempo con Alex, el padre de Alice había sido más que permisivo al darme una semana libre a tan solo unos días de iniciar a trabajar, pero todos a mi alrededor parecían igual de ansiosos y preocupados por el resultado del juicio.

En las dos semanas que había dado el juez no había vuelto a ver a Edward o a James, cada minuto de mi tiempo era para Alex y no quería meterme en sus peleas por la atención de Carlisle.

Hasta que llego el día y nos encontramos todos en la corte por última vez, había llevado a Alex conmigo, Rosalie había llamado la noche anterior anunciando que estaba enferma y no podría presentarse.

La tensión en el aire era palpable y mientras todos tomaban sus lugares sentía las manos temblorosas y el cuerpo pesado.

El juez tomo su lugar y Edward me miró de forma extraña antes de que todo comenzara.

―En estos casos, es común que los menores a los siete años se queden con la madre, pero dadas las pruebas presentadas por el padre sobre la falta de responsabilidad por parte de la señorita Isabella Swan, la custodia pasara a manos del señor James Cullen y la señorita Swan tendrá visitas programadas. ―era incapaz de procesar sus palabras desde que comprendí que había perdido a Alex, sentía como si acabaran de arrancarme una extremidad.

Con su veredicto final la sala cayó en un profundo silencio, giré el rostro con aire contenido y en el rostro de Edward pude ver la incredulidad, al darse cuenta de que lo miraba parpadeo un par de veces y bajo su mano hasta encontrar la mía, miré abajo donde su agarré se volvía un consuelo y luego mire el otro lado de la sala, James me miraba con firmeza, pero no había emoción en sus ojos por ganar la guerra, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía tan fuera de lugar como yo. De pronto me sentí en medio de una nueva guerra, una para la que no tenía escudos o defensas.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer**


	10. Culpa

_**Bella POV**_

Habían pasado dos días desde la resolución de juez, aun no hablaba directamente con James, solo había recibido ordenes estrictas del abogado para entregar a mi hijo el lunes por la mañana.

Mis padres habían llamado desesperadamente desde que el veredicto se dio a conocer, pero no quería verlos ahora, no podría soportar sus miradas tristes o la desesperación en sus palabras. Alice luchaba para que su padre interviniera con su buffet de abogados, pero era un caso perdido según los hombres que trabajaban para él y Edward había desaparecido después de dejarme en mi apartamento el viernes tras la resolución del caso.

 _Lo siento._

Era lo último que había dicho antes de partir en su auto.

Le había llamado el domingo por la noche para preguntar si él debía estar aquí cuando James viniera por Alex, no contesto mi llamada, así que le envíe un mensaje, tampoco hubo respuesta a eso, así que interprete su silencio como una negativa y con el pasar de las horas el llanto de frustración se volvió un desolador silencio, probablemente si le dijera a las personas que necesitaba a Edward ahí cuando se llevaran a Alex, lo tomarían de la manera incorrecta, ni siquiera estaba segura de como lo tomaría él si le llamaba en medio de la noche para rogarle que estuviera aquí, pero la realidad era bastante simple, necesitaba a alguien capaz de mirar a James sin que se le doblaran las rodillas o le temblaran las manos, porque en ese momento no me sentía capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta.

El brutal silencio que se instalo en nuestro apartamento se rompió bastante rápido y apenas podía dejar de llorar el lunes por la mañana cuando James apareció en la puerta, seguido de un grupo entero de trabajadores que se llevarían las cosas de mi pequeño. Alex estaba acurrucado en mi pecho, tenso, asustado, sabía que era yo quien le transmitía todo eso, pero no podía calmar mis emociones, iban a llevárselo y esta noche cuando tuviera que dormir sin él me rompería en mil pedazos.

Las personas entraban y salían del apartamento llevándose cada cosa que tan solo un año atrás habíamos comprado juntos para nuestro hijo, James miraba la escena tan silencioso como yo, era como si se llevaran las partes de nuestra historia y mientras más retenía el aliento, más me costaba no romper en llanto.

Lo último que tomaron fue la cuna, cada uno de ellos tomó una de las piezas para bajarlas por las escaleras, suspiré con el corazón corriendo mientras me aferraba al cuerpecito de Alex. James soltó un largo suspiro parándose delante de mí, era el momento, iba a llevárselo.

Tomó a Alex en brazos observándome con la mirada desenfocada, se notaba sorprendido e incrédulo mientras le entregaba a mi pequeño intentando no desmoronarme en mitad de la sala. Su rostro pálido y las manitas de Alex intentando tocarlo eran la única imagen que registraba, las personas que se llevaban el resto de sus cosas desaparecían ante la idea de dejar ir a mi pequeño.

―Debemos irnos. ―susurró mirándome con desesperación, era como si este no fuera el final que él había esperado y no entendía porque, se acercó y dejo un beso en mi frente, logrando sacarme un sollozo.

―Prométeme que vas a cuidarlo. ―quería creer que Alex estaría bien a su lado y que esto sería temporal, pero no sabía cómo arreglar esto, mucho menos después de que Edward desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

―Es mi hijo también, Isabella. ―murmuró mirándome algo más serio y dio un paso más cerca. ―No confíes en nadie, cariño. Porque la estocada final no ha sido mía. ―susurró contra mi oído, dejándome con la sensación de una corriente eléctrica en mi espalda y la convicción de que sus palabras eran tan sinceras como podían serlo después de todo lo ocurrido.

Las puertas se cerraron y mi mundo se derrumbo al sentir la soledad del apartamento, como la masoquista que era me moví lentamente hasta su habitación, solo quedaba el empapelado en las paredes y una diminuta almohada en el piso.

La tome entre mis manos y mi cuerpo se detuvo, era incapaz de moverme o de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera respirar.

Se había ido.

Realmente se lo habían llevado.

Por dentro quería gritar, romper las malditas paredes, arrancar las ventanas y dejar el dolor salir, pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

Una silenciosa lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y tragué en seco.

¿Quién lo arrullaría cuando comenzara a llorar en medio de la noche?

 _ **Edward POV**_

Había regresado a Boston el día siguiente al veredicto.

No soportaba permanecer en la ciudad, con el ruido en las calles y la sensación asfixiante de encontrarme con Isabella en cualquier lugar, no podía volver a ver su mirada indefensa, cuestionándome que debía hacer ahora, cuando ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de que debía hacer.

Jasper se mostro sorprendido cuando compre los boletos ese día en la noche, cuestionando nuestra repentina partida, le expliqué que tenía montañas de trabajo en casa y no había nada más que pudiera hacer con ese juicio, así que la única opción razonable era regresar a mi vida y a mi trabajo.

Aunque por las miradas que daba a mi oficina cada día desde que habíamos regresado, dudaba que lo hubiera creído.

No había hablado mucho con mi madre desde nuestro regreso a Boston, en realidad no había utilizado el teléfono en días, necesitaba darme un descanso después de lo sucedido. En especial cuando el aparato no paraba de sonar con mensajes de Isabella.

Deje de revisar los mensajes, se sentía masoquista hacerlo solo para regresar al último mensaje que le había enviado, ese en el que había puesto sobre la mesa mis intenciones y que ella había ignorado, lo tomé como una respuesta clara, en realidad no podía enojarme con ella, estaba en medio de la peor batalla legal posible y tenía solo meses de haberse separado.

Se había separado tan solo unos meses atrás y le había destrozado el corazón por lo que sabía.

Nosotros ni siquiera habíamos hablado lo suficiente, nuestras reuniones eran puramente profesionales, incluso había coqueteado con Rosalie frente a ella, francamente habría sido más sorprendente que ella correspondiera a mis intenciones.

Una parte de mí creyó que dándole la custodia de su hijo podría tener una oportunidad para acercarme, pero con la derrotada en el juicio todo eso se derrumbó, dándole paso a un nuevo sentimiento, la culpa.

Thomas Whitlock, el padre de Jasper, siempre decía que la mejor forma de matar un caso era volverlo personal, una vez que tus emociones nublaban tu juicio era imposible ver más allá de los hechos.

Había perdido casos antes, no se trataba de un golpe a mi ego lo que me tenía exhausto noche tras noche, sino la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre mis hombros, Isabella perdió a su hijo porque yo me interpuse en su camino, fui ahí con la esperanza de humillar a los Cullen, no con la idea de ayudarla, mi juicio estuvo nublado desde el primer momento, de haber sido menos egocéntrico habría visto las señales.

Y al final termine por arruinar el caso al comenzar a tener sentimientos por ella, Isabella no necesitaba un romance pasajero o una aventura de una noche, necesitaba un jodido abogado que viera las cosas con perspectiva y no un idiota que probablemente se aburriría después de tener sexo.

Los días en la oficina eran cada vez más largos, no había suficiente papeleo que me mantuviera distraído, siempre terminaba releyendo las carpetas del caso, quería encontrar algo, un mínimo error por parte de James, una prueba que hubiera quedado volando, pero no importaba cuanto empeño le pusiera, siempre terminaba pensando únicamente en ella, en su mirada desesperada y el temblor de sus dedos contra los míos.

Ese día no había sido la excepción, era bastante tarde y seguía en la oficina, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí, terminé bebiendo detrás del escritorio, todo el mundo se había ido, así que abrí el regalo del señor Whitlock por mi cumpleaños número treinta, lo había tenido en la oficina todo ese tiempo guardando en uno los espacios del librero, era un juego de cristal para servir whiskey, adornaba el lugar y siempre que llegaba a casa recordaba que lo había dejado una vez más en el trabajo.

Leía el primer correo de Collins, el que me había llevado a la vida de Isabella, después de días recorriendo el caso, terminé por llegar al inicio de todo, sin respuestas, sin una manera de arreglarlo, comenzaba a sentirme frustrado, se suponía que había vuelto a Boston para dejar todo atrás y no hacía más que revivirlo una y otra vez.

―Es más de media noche, Edward. ―murmuró Thomas parado en la puerta de mi oficina, con el ceño fruncido y dándole una sutil mirada a la botella a mi lado. ― ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

―Estoy trabajando en un caso. ―quería creer que no era una mentira, después de todo estaba investigando un caso, él suspiro pesadamente entrando por completo y caminando hasta la silla frente a mí.

― ¿Qué caso? ―no respondí, ni siquiera pude mirarlo a los ojos, Thomas era lo más cercano que había tenido a una figura paterna y él me había tratado de la misma manera que trataba a Jasper respecto al trabajo, por eso, enfrentarme a su mirada resultaba tan apabullante, sabía lo que encontraría ahí. ―Escuche murmullos en los pasillos y Jasper comento algo en la cena de ayer, pero quisiera que fueras tú quien me dijera lo que está pasando. ―finalmente lo miré y me termine el trago que había servido minutos atrás.

―Isabella perdió la custodia de su hijo porque fui incapaz de separar mis sentimientos respecto a mi padre y su perfecta familia, del caso. ―murmuré sirviendo otro trago, le ofrecí uno y negó de inmediato.

―El caso estaba perdido desde el momento en que ella puso esa demanda, Edward. ―lo miré molesto y él ni se inmuto. ―Tú presencia ahí no cambiaba nada, Carlisle le pago a la mitad del distrito mucho antes de que llegaras.

―Si no hubiera sido intransigente podría haber encontrado las pruebas de esos pagos, pero me enfoque en las cosas incorrectas. ―respondí con dificultad, admitir la culpa por un error de novato era complicado, en especial ante la mirada de la persona que me enseñó todo lo que sabía.

―Emborracharte y culparte no va a cambiar el veredicto. ―ignorando su comentario serví un tercer trago en mi vaso. ―Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte del caso, obsesionarte no va a mejorar nada. Parte de ser un buen abogado es aprender que no todos los casos se pueden ganar.

―No puedo alejarme del caso, Isabella perdió a su hijo por mi culpa, apenas si consiguió visitas con vigilancia. ―murmuré de mala gana. ―Debe haber algo que pueda hacer y voy a encontrar la manera de arreglarlo, solo necesito pensar objetivamente, como si los Cullen no fueran nada para mí.

―El problema no es como vez a los Cullen, Edward. ―fruncí el ceño mientras él se ponía de pie. ―El problema es como la vez a ella. ―lo miré incrédulo, no le había dicho a nadie sobre mis intenciones con Isabella, era imposible que él supiera algo al respecto. ―Hazme un favor y vete a casa. Puedes continuar con esto por la mañana.

Treinta minutos después de que Thomas se fue, regresé a mi apartamento, encendí mi ordenador personal y busqué algo para comer, tenía sobras de comida del día anterior, las calenté en el horno y me senté en la sala, revise mi correo personal y vi un par de mensajes de mi madre, avisando que pasaría por mi casa el fin de semana.

Termine de comer y me disponía a irme a la cama cuando un mensaje en la bandeja de spam llamo mi atención, venía de una dirección desconocida, un contacto sin foto o información, ni siquiera había algo en el nombre que me diera una idea de quién podía ser.

El correo no decía nada, solo tenía una carpeta adjunta, la descargué curioso de que podía haber en ella, al principió no podía comprender la información dentro, eran imágenes borrosas sin sentido alguno, hasta que encontré fotografías de estados de cuenta, eran movimientos grandes de dinero, salidas y entradas en cuestión de días, la cuenta era de un banco que desconocía, pero el nombre del propietario llamo mi atención.

Casiller Platt.

El nombre era completamente desconocido para mí, pero el apellido resaltaba, era el apellido de soltera de mi madre.

* * *

 **Lamento los meses de espera y que el primer capítulo después de tanto tiempo sea algo corto.**

 **Gracias por esperar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	11. Vacaciones

_**Edward POV**_

El sábado en la mañana, Esme apareció en mi apartamento, cargando bolsas para llenar la despensa y mientras guardaba todo en los anaqueles, ella comenzó a preparar el desayuno para los dos.

― ¿Vas a decirme porque has estado ignorándome? ―murmuró mientras tostaba algo de pan y freía tocino.

―No estaba ignorándote, estuve fuera bastante tiempo y necesitaba regresar al trabajo. ―respondí metiendo las últimas cosas en el refrigerador.

Serví dos vasos con jugo de naranja y me senté en uno de los bancos al otro lado de la barra, estaba agotado, después de revisar la carpeta completa con estados de cuenta y fotos indescifrables, me había pasado horas buscando en internet el nombre de "Casiller Platt", con la esperanza de que hubiera un rostro mínimamente familiar que me diera una idea de que estaba buscando, pero después de las cuatro de la mañana me di por vencido.

―Thomas me llamo esta mañana. ―claro que lo había hecho, a veces el padre de Jasper olvidaba que ya no era un niño al que debía acusar con su madre, suficiente tenía con mi resaca y la falta de sueño para tener un discurso de mi madre sobre como no debía interferir más en la vida de Isabella. ―Quiere que te convenza de alejarte del caso de tu hermano y su exesposa. ―me tendió un plato con huevo, tocino y pan tostado, mirándome con intensidad. ―Me sorprendió bastante porque creí que ese caso estaba cerrado.

―No voy a discutir esto de nuevo, mama. ―exclamé mirándola de reojo, mientras ella tomaba su plato y tomaba un lugar frente a mí. ―Hace no mucho tiempo eras tú quien quería que alguien la ayudara a quedarse con su hijo, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. ―la comida estaba deliciosa, después de alimentarme únicamente en restaurantes, era satisfactorio un desayuno en casa.

―No, lo que estás haciendo es obsesionarte con la familia de Carlisle y es por esto por lo que no quería que te involucraras en primer lugar. ―su voz fue más firme en esta ocasión, su expresión era dura, estaba claro que no estaba aquí con el mejor humor.

―Imagina que él te hubiera hecho esto. ―frunció el ceño mirándome desconcertada. ―Imagina que Carlisle te hubiera hecho lo mismo que James le hizo a Isabella.

―Edwa…

―Ya sé que fue una situación diferente, mamá, es precisamente por ello que necesito ayudarla. ―eso y la culpa que cargaba sobre mis hombros. ―Tú mejor que nadie, sabes que Carlisle no se quedaría con un niño solo porque sí, sin embargo todos los pagos que se hicieron bajo la mesa fueron desde su bolsillo no del de James, sinceramente el imbécil de _mi hermano_ ni siquiera parecía interesado en el juicio, estaba más comprometido con que Isabella volviera con él… ―mientras las palabras salían de mi boca me di cuenta que eso no era una mentira, era exactamente lo que había ocurrido y lo que había estado pasando por alto todo este maldito tiempo.

A James no podía importarle menos quedarse con la custodia.

Había observado al bastardo en más de una ocasión y era incapaz de estar en la misma sala que Isabella sin revolotear su mirada sobre ella, su atención siempre estaba en los gestos que ella realizaba, su caminar, sus palabras, el mundo entero de James giraba alrededor de los encantadores ojos de Isabella.

―Él no quería separarse de Isabella. ―susurré como si fuera la mayor respuesta en todo esto, sabía que no era tan simple, pero algo me decía que era un comienzo.

― ¿Qué? ―la mirada aun más aturdida de mi madre me trajo de vuelta a nuestro desayuno.

―James, él no quería separarse de Isabella. Y las pruebas que se llevaron a la corte, los pagos, los abogados, todo venía de Carlisle. ―la miré esperando que comprendiera a donde quería llegar, aunque ni yo sabía en que estaba pensando, me sentía como si buscara una aguja en un pajar. ―James sabía que, si le quitaba su hijo a Isabella, ella no podría perdonarlo.

―Edward, estás desvariando. ―parpadee un par de veces y suspiré pesadamente.

― ¿Quién es Casiller Platt? ―debía preguntar al menos una vez, porque eso me estaba jodiendo la cabeza.

― ¿Quién? ―su mirada estaba cada vez más dispersa, incluso su rostro se veía más pálido de lo habitual.

―Casiller Platt. ―repetí y ella solo frunció el ceño.

―No lo sé.

― ¿No tienes más familia? ¿Tíos, sobrinos, alguien que pudiera llamarse así? ―negó de inmediato y estiro su mano tomando la mía.

―Estás asustándome. ―la miré a los ojos intentando calmarla, pero solo encontré el pánico en ellos. ―Quizás Thomas tiene razón y necesitas unas vacaciones.

―Estoy bien, es solo que… ―estaba por explicarle de donde venía ese nombre, todo el asunto con el correo anónimo, cuando mi teléfono interrumpió la conversación, era otro correo, de una dirección diferente, pero con la misma intención, una carpeta, ningún mensaje.

― ¿Edward? ―levanté la mirada y finalmente asentí.

―Necesito vacaciones. ―me dedico una sonrisa maternal y apagué el teléfono dejándolo a mi lado.

Thomas estuvo tan feliz como mi madre de que decidiera tomarme unos días libres, así que el lunes por la mañana empaque todo lo que necesitaría para un estadía fuera de la ciudad y deje instrucciones mi asistente para evitar ser molestado en _mis vacaciones_.

 _ **Bella POV**_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que James se había llevado a Alex, las visitas eran una vez por semana, eran solo unas cuantas horas y siempre bajo la mirada juiciosa de su madre, no podía llevarlo a dar un paseo o al menos darle el biberón, pero cada minuto dentro de esa maldita casa valía la pena si podía sostenerlo en brazos.

Me dediqué a trabajar a marchas forzadas, no importaba la tarea frente a mí, solo necesitaba no estar en casa, porque cada segundo ahí se sentía como una pesadilla, prefería llegar únicamente a dormir, de otra forma terminaba sollozando en el cuarto de Alex, culpándome de cada pequeña mancha en nuestra familia.

Alice estaba preocupada por mi salud, decía que había perdido color en el rostro e incluso me veía más delgada, me había invitado en múltiples ocasiones a quedarme en su casa, pero me negaba continuamente a hacerlo, al menos en el apartamento me quedaban sus recuerdos.

Mis padres volaron hasta Los Angeles para estar a mi lado y durante unos días fue fácil fingir que a pesar de todo estaba bien, iba a cenar con ellos y los invitaba a casa para mostrarles que mi vida no se estaba cayendo a pedazos, hasta que finalmente regresaron a casa.

Charlie me pidió que fuera a visitarlos pronto, dijo que me haría bien estar rodeada de personas conocidas que me habían echado de menos, le prometí hacerlo, pero la idea de irme al otro lado del país sin Alex me impedía cumplir esa promesa.

James y yo no nos veíamos a menudo, evitaba estar ahí cuando visitaba a Alex y solo me mantenía informada por mensajes, los primeros días mi pequeño apenas si había dormido, tenía cientos de mensajes explicándome que ya le había dado de comer, lo había limpiado y le había arrullado, pero seguía sin poder dormir.

Le sugerí ir yo misma a ayudarlo a dormir, pero se negó, repitiendo que si iba a vivir con él ahora necesitaba hacerlo él mismo y aunque me partiera el corazón pensar en mi bebé llorando noche tras noche, sabía que tenía razón.

Con Rosalie no había vuelto a hablar desde que Alex se había ido, nuestra vaga amistad estaba basada en él y verla solo me traía un sentimiento de nostalgia, así que la evitaba a toda costa.

El señor Brandon me había dado un puesto mejor al que tenía durante el juicio, no era un puesto importante ni nada por el estilo, pero me ayudaba a mantenerme distraída, tenía mi propia oficina y ganaba lo suficiente para mantenerme.

Era miércoles por la tarde, salimos temprano de la oficina o mejor dicho Alice me obligo a irme antes para acompañarla a cenar, no estaba de humor para salir, no quería meterme en un vestido ajustado y maquillarme, solo quería quedarme en casa y comer las sobras de comida que quedaban en el refrigerador, pero Alice se había negado y ahora estaba metida en mi closet buscándome algo para usar esa noche.

― ¿Por qué no podemos ordenar algo y cenar aquí? ―murmuré mientras dejaba tres vestidos sobre la cama, sonrió con indulgencia y negó.

―Necesitas salir, despertar de tu letargo y volver a ser la Bella que conozco. ―me tomo del brazo y me obligo a sentarme frente al espejo en mi habitación.

―Esto no es como cuando terminas con alguien, Alice. ―murmuré mientras ella peinaba mi cabello. ―Se llevaron a mi hijo, debería tener un pase libre para quedarme en casa tanto como quiera.

―Entiendo que estés triste, cariño, pero quedarte en casa no sirve de nada, necesitas salir, tomar aire fresco y recomponerte para recuperar a Alex. ―fruncí el ceño y la mire por el espejo.

―James tiene la custodia, todos los abogados del país se niegan a trabajar conmigo e incluso si lo hicieran, no hay nada diferente a la última vez. ―suspiró y dejo el cepillo sobre la mesa frente a mí. Me pidió que diera la vuelta y lo hice, ella tomo el poco maquillaje que quedaba en la mesa y levantó mi rostro para aplicarlo poco a poco. ―No tengo manera de recuperar a Alex y es mejor que lo afronte ahora a llenarme de esperanzas de nuevo.

―Vas a recuperar a Alex, no importa si tengo que poner el fideicomiso que dejo mi madre en esto. Solo necesitas recordar quien eras antes de casarte con ese idiota, porque esta chica no es la Isabella que conocí, ella seria capaz de partirle la cara a James y luego continuar con su antipática madre con tal de recuperar a su hijo. ―no pude evitar la media sonrisa en mi rostro. ―Ahora ponte el vestido gris y vámonos.

―Oh no, el vestido gris no lo he usado desde que estaba en la Universidad. ―me miró como si no pudiera comprender el problema. ―Estuve embarazada hace no mucho tiempo, Al. No voy a meterme en ese vestido.

―Por favor, seguro te queda precioso aún. ―supuse que la mejor manera de probarle que no era así era intentar entrar en él, así que lo tomé y entré al baño, para mi sorpresa me quedaba perfectamente, incluso se formaba un bonito escote que no solía tener.

Mis pechos estaban inflamados desde que había dejado de alimentar a Alex y solo podía agradecer que no estuvieran goteando más.

Salimos del apartamento diez minutos después, llevaba un saco color salmón opaco encima y unos tacones dorados, debía admitir que en medio de los abrumadores pensamientos sobre si Alex estaría durmiendo ahora, me sentía atractiva.

Pasamos a su casa para que pudiera cambiarse y fuimos en su auto hasta el centro de la ciudad, iríamos a un restaurante de comida italiana, la favorita de Alice, no era un sitio muy conocido o famoso, así que esperaba una noche tranquila, ordenamos pasta y vino tinto, era la primera vez en años que tenía una noche de chicas, la única regla era que no podía hablar del juicio.

Así que la mayor parte de la noche hablamos de la nueva relación de Alice con Peter, intentaba que redujera los detalles sobre su vida sexual, pero ella tenía un serio problema sobre la información que podía decir en publico y cual debería quedarse en su alcoba.

Cerca de las once salimos del restaurante, volvimos a su auto y justo cuando estábamos por tomar la autopista hasta su casa, donde le había prometido que pasaría la noche, recibió un mensaje de Peter.

―Quiere que vaya a un club con él. ―murmuró mirándome con pena, pero definitivamente fue peor cuando sus ojos brillaron en señal de que había pensado la forma de meterme en eso también. ―Puedes ir con nosotros, será divertido.

―No creo que esa sea una invitación abierta, Alice. ―sonreí y observe por la ventana, aun había luz saliendo del restaurante podía llamar un auto y esperar ahí. ―Pediré un auto.

―Por favor, prometiste ir conmigo a casa y mi padre va a matarme si no llego a dormir de nuevo. ―la miré con una risa atrapada en mi garganta, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró pesadamente. ―Sé que es un estupidez, pero dijo que mientras siguiera viviendo en su casa, tendría que respetar las reglas. Así que mientras consigo un apartamento, debo llegar a casa a la hora designada o al menos llegar a casa.

―No estoy de ánimos para ir a un club.

―Por favor, Bells, a Peter no le importa si vienes. ―suspiré cansada y aunque no me sentía con fuerzas para soportar el ruido y el exceso de personas alrededor, asentí.

―Una hora, luego me iré a casa contigo o sin ti. ―sonrió encantada y acepto.

Diez minutos después estábamos entrando al club, Peter salió a buscarnos y no tuvimos que hacer la fila, nos llevo hasta una mesa y luego se llevo a Alice al centro de la pista, una canción en español sonaba de fondo, ordené un Martini de manzana y los observe desde lo alto en la mesa, había dejado mi saco en el auto y solo tenía conmigo mi teléfono, así que revisaba la hora cada cinco minutos, hasta que la batería murió.

Llevaba dos Martinis cuando comencé a recorrer el club con la vista, Alice seguía bailando con Peter, había un par de chicas besándose contra la barra del bar y una despedida de soltero al otro lado de la pista, pero en medio de todas esas personas estaba Rosalie, con su preciosa cabellera rubia moviéndose al ritmo de una canción de Kanye West.

Alice no tardo mucho en verla entre las personas y la saludo con su habitual emoción, quizás algo más exaltada por el alcohol, pedí un tercer Martini y cuando volví a mirar abajo, tuve que mirar dos veces el sitio donde se encontraban charlando, Alice estaba claramente incomoda y Rosalie se recargaba en el pecho de Edward Cullen, no supe si fue el alcohol o la furia que crecía en mi interior desde hacia semanas, pero algo me impulso fuera de la silla.

Me acerque a empujones hasta ellos, Peter me sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí y pronto tres pares más de ojos estaban sobre mí, estaba furiosa, sabía que mi enojo no venía de verlo ahí, era todo el estrés de los últimos días, pero en ese momento todo mi enojo iba contra él.

―Creí que habías vuelto a Boston. ―su mirada cayo sobre mí y el silencio en el resto del grupo fue evidente. ―Supongo que es cosa de familia desaparecer sin decir nada. ―frunció el ceño, sabía la historia, sabía lo que Carlisle hizo y en ese momento me importaba poco si ofendía el maravilloso ego de Edward Cullen. ―Me voy a casa, Alice.

―Bella… ―me aleje entre las personas, con Alice siguiéndome a unos pasos y salí del maldito lugar, pedí un auto antes de que ella pudiera detenerme, quería irme a casa.

Subí al auto ignorando las llamadas de Alice, no quería discutir mi exabrupto, ni una conversación sobre recomponerme, quería tirarme en mi cama y enojarme con Edward porque era más fácil dirigir mi odio a él que ahogarme en mi propia miseria.

Nos acercábamos a mi edificio cuando el celular brillo de nuevo, pero esta vez no era el nombre de Alice en la pantalla, era él y fue mi turno de ignorar sus jodidas llamadas.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	12. Reencuentros

_**Bella POV**_

Por la mañana tenía dolor de cabeza y al salir de casa estaba sumamente retrasada para llegar a la oficina.

De inmediato me puse a trabajar, pero unas hora tras el escritorio sirvieron para recordarme que no había desayunado nada antes de salir corriendo de casa, así que baje a buscar al menos un café mientras mi teléfono se cargaba, pues había olvidado conectarlo la noche anterior.

Conseguí un café y un panecillo en una pequeña cafetería frente al edificio, había comido un par de veces en aquel sitio, la mayoría de los empleados iban al Starbucks a una calle de aquí, así que era un lugar tranquilo para comer algo, ese día en particular no tenía tiempo de quedarme, por lo que en cuanto me entregaron mi pedido me di la vuelta para volver a la oficina y terminé chocando de frente con otro rostro bastante familiar.

―Lo siento. ―murmuré dando un paso atrás, solo nos vimos una vez, era imposible que supiera quien era.

― ¿Isabella? ―estaba cerca de la puerta, podía fingir que no lo había escuchado, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que mi espalda se tensara por la sorpresa.

― ¿Sí? ―exclamé con fingida confusión girándome de nuevo para ver a solo unos pasos al amigo de Edward, el chico que Alice odiaba.

―Jasper. ―exclamó dando los últimos pasos hasta mí y sonriendo genuinamente. ―Amigo de Edward ¿recuerdas? ―lo observe fijamente, preguntándome qué lo impulsó a seguirme y entablar una conversación.

―Claro, Jasper. ―sonreí con mera educación y observe de reojo la puerta. ―Lo siento, pero debo volver al trabajo y…

―Oh, claro, lo siento. ―se disculpo sonriendo genuinamente, la campana detrás de nosotros anunciando la entrada de otro cliente y él levanto la mirada hasta esa persona detrás de mí, el aliento de aquel extraño me erizo la piel y no pude evitar distinguir el aroma de su colonia, debía irme lo antes posible porque la valentía de la noche anterior se había desvanecido de mi sistema al igual que el alcohol y una parte de mí estaba avergonzada por arruinarle la noche. ―Edward, creí que esperarías en el auto.

Di un paso a un lado, pretendiendo que él no estaba ahí, esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, ignorarme completamente, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado esa mañana.

Apenas salí de la cafetería sentí el agarre de alguien en mi brazo.

―Bella, espera. ―me di la vuelta zafándome de su afiance por lo inesperado de su acción y él se alejó sorprendido. ―Lo siento, es solo que necesito hablar contigo y no has contestado mis llamadas. ―el simple comentario logró que recordara la rabia de la noche anterior.

―Oh, lamento no haber contestado tus llamadas durante la madrugada, debió ser algo de suma importancia si tuviste que dejar a Rosalie en el club, ahora si me disculpas debo volver al trabajo. ―murmuré con una nota de resentimiento en mis palabras, estaba cansada de los hombres Cullen y de su jodida forma de tratar a las mujeres.

Me di la vuelta para seguir con mi camino a la oficina y choque de nuevo con el pecho de un hombre, Peter, solté un suspiró cansado y él sonrió divertido.

―Lo siento, Alice dijo que prefería la tarta de este lugar. ―exclamó con tranquilidad, sosteniéndome de los brazos para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio, tuve que recordarme que él no tenía nada que ver con mis problemas, así que asentí con una media sonrisa mientras él observaba el local a unos metros de nosotros, me respondió la sonrisa y unos segundos después me rodeo para ir a comprar el encargo de Alice. ―Te veo en la oficina. ―murmuró alejándose. ― ¡Jasper! ―su grito a solo dos pasos de mí me altero los nervios, pero no era de mi incumbencia si conocía a ese hombre, así que seguí caminando.

― ¡Bella! Sabía que estarías aquí, fui a buscarte a tu oficina para disculparme por lo que paso ayer, te prometí una cena tranquila y terminé arruinándote el día entero. ―exclamó una agitada Alice acercándose a mí con rapidez, al menos no me había chocado con ella. ―Dame un segundo. ―me detuve y ella avanzo unos metros más, fruncí levemente el ceño antes de girarme para ver a donde iba, se acercó a Peter y unos segundos después noto con quién hablaba éste.

Según mi experiencia con Alice, eso tardaría más de unos segundos y de verdad debía regresar al trabajo, así que me aleje y finalmente regresé al edificio.

El resto del día evite salir de mi escritorio, estar frente a la computadora trabajando lograba que me sintiera en control y no como si todo estuviera perdido.

Al final del día solo quería hundirme en mi vieja pijama, ordenar algo para comer y dormir hasta tener que regresar al trabajo.

Mientras bajaba por el elevador revise los mensajes de las últimas veinte horas, la mayoría eran de Alice disculpándose y preguntando mi paradero la noche anterior, también tenía un par del número de Peter con las mismas preguntas y había tres de Edward, dos durante la noche y uno de esta mañana, pero todos quedaron olvidados cuando recibí un mensaje de James con una foto de mi pequeño dormido.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y frente a mí estaban los ojos verdes que no había visto en tanto tiempo.

―Hola.

 _ **Edward POV**_

Sabía que al regresar a Los Angeles me estaba metiendo aun más en la vida de Isabella, pero necesitaba unir los puntos dentro de los correos que había recibido, encontrar una forma de regresarle a su hijo y lograr sacármela de la cabeza antes de perder la razón, así que tome un avión de regreso a la ciudad y me instale en un apartamento a las orillas de ésta.

Lo cierto era que lo que haría en la ciudad, era lo mismo que podía hacer desde mi apartamento en casa, pero con mi madre vigilándome ahí y Thomas cuidándome en la oficina, resultaba casi imposible mantener mi investigación al día.

Por lo que decidí no decirle nada a Thomas, sabía que no solo se opondría a que continuara con esta obsesión por el caso, sino que se preocuparía seriamente de mi salud mental. Y aunque sonaba paranoico, el correo con el apellido de mi madre me había generado la suficiente desconfianza para no querer contarle nada a ella tampoco. Odiaba la sensación, porque jamás había tenido dudas de lo que Esme decía o hacía, pero ahora no me sentía cómodo con que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

La única persona que lo sabía era Jasper, se presento en mi oficina el día siguiente a mi decisión de tomarme un descanso y solo preguntó si volvería a Los Angeles. Insistió en acompañarme aun cuando él no tenía nada que hacer ahí y tampoco tenía interés en ayudarme a investigar el caso, no entendía porque quería seguirme una vez más, incluso lo cuestione para asegurarme de que mi madre no lo enviaría a cuidarme, al final acepté su compañía, creyendo que sería una buena forma de mantenerme firme a mi propósito de no irrumpir en la vida de Bella hasta que no tuviera algo real en mis manos para ayudarla.

Resultó más complicado de lo esperado, puesto que Jasper había tomado el viaje como unas verdaderas vacaciones y salía cada día a visitar un nuevo lugar, mientras yo intentaba darle una explicación a las fotos y estados de cuenta.

Había contratado a un investigador privado para conseguir toda la información posible del dueño de la cuenta y del banco donde realizaba los movimientos, pero hasta ahora no tenía mucha suerte, según me había explicado, el banco era un sitio fuera del país, las personas lo utilizaban para esconder sus ingresos del fisco y era casi imposible conseguir información de los socios, aun así, seguía intentándolo.

También me encargué de imprimir las fotografías, pensando que así lograría descifrarlas, pero mientras más las miraba, sentía que se ponían más borrosas. Las imágenes de la segunda carpeta eran más simples y fáciles de comprender, había una oficina y un hombre al que no podía verle el rostro, pero siempre había otra persona al otro lado del escritorio, hombres y mujeres por igual, pero sin duda la que me genero más sorpresa fue una en la que el rostro de una preciosa rubia bastante familiar apareció, Rose era parte de la lista de personas que visitaba al extraño hombre que suponía era Casiller Platt.

Llevaba dos días observando esas fotos, intentando encontrar un detalle que me guiará a esa persona, pero empezaba a perder las esperanzas de llegar alguna respuesta, quizás mi madre y Thomas tenían razón y necesitaba vacaciones, alejarme de todo esto.

― ¡Hey! ―exclamó Jasper entrando al apartamento, eran pasadas las siete de la tarde, aunque era lo más temprano que había llegado en los días que llevábamos aquí y traía comida con él. ― ¿Vas a seguir con eso? ―murmuró al ver las fotografías sobre la barra, me encogí de hombros y me deje caer en uno de los bancos. ― ¿Al menos has encontrado algo?

―No. Parece un callejón sin salida, pero estoy seguro de que hay algo aquí, la persona que las envió debió hacerlo por algo. ―asintió, aunque podía ver en su rostro lo poco que le interesaba el tema.

―Deberías tomarte un respiro. ―puso dos platos sobre la barra y cada uno tomo una rebanada de pizza. ― ¿Esa no es la chica que trabajaba con Isabella? ―murmuró tomando la foto de Rosalie, asentí y él la observo fijamente como si quisiera comprender que ocurría en la foto. ―Podrías empezar por ella.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―murmuré llevándome la pizza a la boca.

―Si está en las fotos y es la única persona que conoces dentro de ellas, puedes comenzar por preguntarle a ella. ―fruncí levemente el ceño y observe la foto que él dejo sobre la barra una vez más.

―No creo que quiera explicarme su conexión con un tipo que esconde dinero en el extranjero. ―asintió y unos segundos después sonrió.

―Puedes invitarla a salir, acercarte a ella y conseguir la información que necesitas. ―fruncí aún más el ceño y él tomo una segunda rebanada.

Dos días más tarde terminamos en un ruidoso club en el centro de la ciudad, donde la mayoría de las personas tenían diez años menos que nosotros.

Había estado intercambiando mensajes con Rosalie desde que Jasper había tenido la idea de invitarla a salir, no esperaba una respuesta después de la manera en que había desaparecido, pero tomándome por sorpresa un vez más, contesto desde el primer mensaje, incluso había sido su idea vernos en ese sitio.

Al vivir en Boston mis salidas nocturnas eran regularmente a bares, no a clubs como este, así que me sentía fuera de lugar ordenando en la barra, eso sin agregar lo extraño que me sentía correspondiendo a los coqueteos de Rose.

― ¡Ed! ―Jasper se acercó hasta la barra dejando al grupo de chicas que acompañaba a Rose en la pista. ―Me voy.

― ¿Qué? ―exclamé sorprendido con su repentina partida, se suponía que nos iríamos juntos, no quería quedarme a solas con Rose.

―Sí, una de las chicas que Rose invitó quiere que vayamos a un sitio más privado. ―murmuró señalando al grupo, levanté la mirada y una de ellas parecía despedirse a prisa del resto.

―No vas a llevarla al apartamento. ―murmuré tomando la cerveza que el tipo del bar acababa de dejar frente a mí junto a un Martini de manzana que un camarero se llevo rápidamente.

― ¿Vas a llevar a Rose? ―fruncí el ceño y negué de inmediato. ―Creo que deberías hacerlo, un respiro es lo que necesitas para aclarar la mente y que mejor que con una preciosa veinteañera que claramente quiere acostarse contigo.

―No tengo interés en acostarme con ella. ―murmuré de la mala gana.

―Hace unas semanas estabas decidido a hacerlo ¿qué cambio? ―evité su mirada y observe a Rosalie bailando en medio de la pista, su cabellera rubia se movía en medio de la multitud y con el ajustado vestido rojo que había elegido se veía fascinante, quizás tenía razón, necesitaba un respiro y una forma de sacarme a Isabella de la cabeza.

―Nada. ―murmuré y deje la botella ahora vacía sobre la barra. ―La llevaré al apartamento, así que tendrás que llevar a esa chica a otra parte.

―De acuerdo. ―la chica pelirroja se acercó a nosotros y ambos se alejaron entre la multitud mientras yo regresaba al lado de Rose, quien hablaba animadamente con otra chica.

No pude distinguirla sino hasta unos pasos de distancia y fue demasiado tarde para alejarme, la mirada de la amiga de Isabella cayó sobre mí y no tuve más opción que unirme a la conversación, Rose se recargo en mi pecho y no pude evitar mirar incomodo a la castaña frente a nosotros.

―Bella dijo que… ―la mirada del chico que la acompañaba cayó sobre alguien más e inconscientemente la seguí, ahí estaba ella, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y un ajustado vestido gris que resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo.

Había presenciado antes los encantos de Isabella, cuando pensé que sus atuendos en la corte eran una manera de vengarse personalmente de James, pero ahora, en ese vestido, era como verla por primera vez, no era la encantadora madre de Alex o la furiosa exesposa de James, era solo una mujer jodidamente atractiva que me había acelerado el pulso.

―Creí que habías vuelto a Boston. ―su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento y no podía culparla, me había ido sin explicación y por los múltiples mensajes que había recibido, estaba claro que ella no esperaba mi repentina huida. ―Supongo que es cosa de familia desaparecer sin decir nada. ―fruncí el ceño sorprendido por sus palabras, sabía que estaba molesta conmigo, pero sus palabras comparándome con los hombres que le habían quitado a su hijo calaron hasta los huesos, saber que la había hecho sentir igual que ellos al irme me dejo sin aliento. ―Me voy a casa, Alice.

Olvide que estaba ahí con alguien y salí solo unos pasos detrás de Alice, necesitaba explicarle que todo esto era un error, que iba a encontrar una manera de regresarle a su hijo, pero solo alcance a verla entrar en un auto.

La mañana siguiente me sentía como si me hubiera bebido el bar entero, aunque solo había tomado dos cervezas, tomé un baño antes de bajar a desayunar, Jasper estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, aun tenía la ropa de la noche anterior, así que no debía tener mucho tiempo de haber llegado.

Busque entre los anaqueles el café, pero nos habíamos terminado la mitad de las cosas que había comprado al llegar a la ciudad, necesitaba algo de cafeína antes de contactar a Isabella, le había enviado algunos mensajes y la había llamado otro par de veces, pero hasta ahora no había obtenido respuesta y empezaba a creer que la única manera de arreglar la situación era presentarme en su apartamento para explicarle todo.

―Iré a comprar café ¿quieres que te traiga uno? ―murmuré tomando mis llaves de la isla de la cocina.

―En realidad ¿puedes esperar hasta que tome un baño? ―levanté una ceja esperando una explicación, podía ir perfectamente a comprar café por mi cuenta. ―Quiero desayunar algo y debo contarte algunas cosas. ―suspiré pesadamente y asentí.

Media hora después estábamos peleando con el trafico del centro, habíamos pasado frente a un Starbucks, pero estaba abarrotado, así que unas cuadras más adelante Jasper se bajo del auto para comprar el café en una diminuta cafetería que se veía más tranquila, mientras tanto yo buscaba un sitio para aparcar el auto, tarde unos minutos, pero finalmente un puesto se abrió y pude bajar para elegir mi propio café.

Entre al lugar y solo tarde un segundo en identificar a la mujer en medio de nosotros, su perfume seguía atrapado en mi consciencia.

―Edward, creí que esperarías en el auto. ―observe brevemente a Jasper antes de darme cuenta de que Isabella daba un paso a un lado para irse, suspiré pesadamente dejando a Jasper ahí y siguiéndola fuera de la cafetería.

―Bella, espera. ―tome su brazo por inercia y ella se sacudió sorprendida, me miró con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ardiendo, mi pulso se alteró de inmediato, incluso furiosa se veía preciosa. ―Lo siento, es solo que necesito hablar contigo y no has contestado mis llamadas. ―murmuré avergonzado por la manera en que la había sorprendido y apenas termine de hablar supe que había elegido las palabras incorrectas.

―Oh, lamento no haber contestado tus llamadas durante la madrugada, debió ser algo de suma importancia si tuviste que dejar a Rosalie en el club, ahora si me disculpas debo volver al trabajo. ―murmuró furiosa y fulminándome con la mirada, me quede pasmado en medio de la calle, sin saber como responder mientras ella se alejaba a paso firme.

Hasta que choco con el mismo chico que había estado con Alice el día anterior, el tipo le sonrió de la misma manera en que lo había hecho ayer y no pude evitar notar la manera en que la veía y seguir sus manos que la sostenían suavemente como si intentara que no se cayera, algo en mi interior hirvió de celos, no sabía si de verdad estaba perdiendo la cordura por esa mujer o si mi intuición era real y ese hombre estaba interesado en ella de otra manera.

Hablaron solo unos segundos antes de que el chico se alejara de ella y antes de procesar la frustración que corría en mi pecho al verla sonreírle, el tipo grito el nombre de mi amigo.

― ¡Jasper! ―Jazz había salido de la cafetería finalmente con nuestras bebidas y saludo al chico con una sonrisa más bien educada.

― ¿Peter? ―él asintió con una sonrisa bastante exagerada. ―No sabía que vivías en Los Angeles.

―No tengo mucho tiempo aquí, el señor Brandon me ofreció un empleo hace unos meses y decidí aceptarlo. ―explicó vagamente, Jasper frunció el ceño sorprendido y me miró de reojo.

―Lo siento, Peter él es Edward, mi mejor amigo. Edward, él es Peter, lo conocí hace unos años cuando di esas conferencias para la Universidad. ―asentí sin mucho interés, si el chico había estado en esas conferencias quería decir que tenía la edad de James. ― ¿El señor Brandon?

―Sí, trabaje para una empresa extranjera unos meses y ahí lo conocí, me ofreció un mejor sueldo y aquí estoy. ―Jasper asintió y unos segundos después la amiga de Isabella llegó hasta nosotros. ―Hola. ―exclamó el chico mirando a Alice con una sonrisa y la beso sutilmente en los labios. ―Creí que esperarías en la oficina.

―Sí, voy para allá, solo quería decirte que estaré en la oficina de Bella, le debo una disculpa por lo de anoche… ―la chica levanto la mirada al sentirse observada y su sonrisa se desvaneció hasta convertirse en un profundo ceño fruncido. ―Oh, así que el señor Cullen no volvió solo, trajo a su estúpido amigo con él.

―Siempre es un gusto verte Alice. ―respondió Jasper con tono condescendiente y Peter frunció el ceño claramente confundido.

Quite la mirada de ellos y busque entre las personas a Isabella, había cruzado la calle y estaba entrando al edificio de oficinas al otro lado de ésta. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no podía seguirla hasta su trabajo, probablemente solo arruinaría más la idea que tenía de mí.

―Debo decir que no me sorprende que terminaras saliendo con alguien como Peter.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Los gritos de ese par estaban llamando la atención de las personas que caminaban a nuestro alrededor.

―Que Peter haría cualquier cosa para agradarle a la gente y tú eres una niña consentida que ama que hagan lo que ella dice.

―Jasper. ―murmuré sorprendido de que se dejara llevar lo suficiente para discutir como adolescentes en medio de la calle.

Buscamos un sitio para desayunar y regresamos al apartamento, cerca de las siete salió con la misma chica de la noche anterior, había llamado a Isabella una vez esa mañana, había tenido la misma suerte que la noche anterior y aunque sabía que era una mala idea, pedí un auto para ir hasta su oficina, me estaba volviendo loco pensando en una forma de arreglar todo esto, para recuperar a Alex necesitaba que ella confiara en mí de nuevo y para ello necesitaba hablar con ella, así que no tenía muchas opciones.

Baje del auto y entre al enorme edificio en el que ella trabajaba, apenas llevaba unos pasos dentro cuando la vi, estaba parada en mitad del pasillo con el teléfono en sus manos, su cuerpo estaba tenso y era completamente ajena a mi presencia ahí, porque toda su atención estaba en él. James había ido a buscarla.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	13. Descubrimientos

_**Bella POV**_

Terminé en el auto de James rumbo a mi apartamento, no iba a mentir, aun cuando el pánico se apodero de mí al verlo esperando por mí y el pensamiento de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Alex me cortó la respiración, también había mantenido la esperanza de ir a su casa para ver a mi pequeño de nuevo.

James me explicó que teníamos que hablar en privado y que en su casa no tendríamos privacidad, no confiaba ciegamente en él, esto no podía ser una conversación sin dobles intenciones, pero con la semana que había tenido hablar con él a solas no era nada, aparco el auto en el sitio designado del apartamento y subimos el elevador en silencio.

Diez minutos después de haber entrado al piso seguíamos sin hablar y empezaba a perder la paciencia.

― ¿Vas a decirme que está pasando? ―murmuré llena de ansiedad y desesperación, me había dicho que Alex estaba bien, pero entonces no entendía que podía querer decirme urgentemente y en privado.

―Antes de que firmáramos el divorcio te di la opción de dejar todo en el olvido y continuar con nuestras vidas. ―fruncí aun más el ceño mientras él me miraba con seriedad. ―Te negaste porque creíste que con el bastardo de mi padre podrías ganar todo esto.

― ¿Has venido a restregarme en la cara que ganaste? ―exclamé resentida con sus palabras.

―No, he venido a poner el trato sobre la mesa una vez más. ―tarde unos segundos en comprender a que se refería y cuando lo entendí no supe que sentir al respecto.

Estábamos divorciados, había destruido mi reputación en todo lo dicho en el juicio y me había arrebatado a la custodia de mi hijo por su maldito orgullo.

¿Cómo podía venir ahora a intentar que regresáramos?

―Después de todo lo que me hiciste debe ser una broma. ―musité negándome a continuar con este juego, James solo quería aquello que no podía tener y ahora yo entraba en esa lista de cosas. ―No regresaría contigo por nada en el mundo.

― ¿Ni siquiera por Alex? ―mi respiración se corto un segundo y el hueco en mi estomago se hizo más grande, lo estaba utilizando para manipularme. ―Las posibilidades de que recuperes la custodia son mínimas, pero si regresas conmigo podrás tener a Alex en tus brazos cada día, sin restricciones. ―conocía mi mayor debilidad y sabía como usarla en mi contra, quizás esa era la razón para que en el mundo de los negocios lo consideraran una prominencia, su forma de atraparte era letal y te dejaba sin armas para defenderte.

Al verlo de nuevo en el edificio donde trabajaba, mi corazón se había detenido y toda clase de emociones pasaron por mi mente, la idea de que aun causara un efecto en mí era aniquilador, me sentí culpable por no poder olvidar los sentimientos que nos unieron en primer lugar, pero ahora con las cartas sobre la mesa una vez más, me di cuenta de que ya no amaba a James, sino el recuerdo de quienes solíamos ser.

Este hombre que veía nuestra familia como un negocio más que tenía que ganar, no era el mismo del que me había enamorado.

La realidad dolía.

―Te daré una semana para pensarlo y en tu próxima visita a Alex esperó una respuesta. ―con esas palabras abandono el apartamento, dejándome tiesa en la cocina.

 _ **Edward POV**_

No me atreví a acercarme a ellos, mucho menos a llamar a Isabella en los días posteriores, incluso medite la opción de volver a casa y dejar el caso de una vez, pero me di cuenta de que al hacerlo confirmaría las sospechas de todas las personas a mi alrededor, es decir, que en realidad estaba haciendo esto por ella, por las emociones que cruzaban por mi mente cuando pensaba en ella.

Tres días después recibí un tercer correo de otra cuenta anónima, la información era diferente, no había fotos borrosas de una misma oficina, sino más bien documentos legales, incluida una solicitud por la custodia completa de Alexander Cullen Swan, no era la misma del juicio, no era la que Isabella había presentado en la corte, esta vez la solicitud era por parte de Carlisle contra James.

El documento iba acompañado de lo que creía eran pruebas en contra de James.

Primero había una carta firmada por una mujer llamada Victoria, el nombre me resulto familiar y después de una rápida búsqueda en la información del caso me di cuenta de que era la misma con la que se le había acusado de tener una relación fuera del matrimonio.

La carta hablaba del comportamiento errático de James, definía su relación como abusiva y llena de mentiras, incluso hacia alusión a como él la había obligado a mentir en la corte a base de amenazas.

Lo siguiente eran las pruebas que se habían utilizado en contra de Isabella, pero en esta ocasión una a una eran destruidas con pruebas de que eran mentiras, las personas que habían escrito todo en revistas decían haber sido sobornadas por James para publicar todo en medio del juicio por custodia.

Pero lo más alarmante sin duda era una declaración firmada por un psiquiatra en el que dejaba en claro la inestabilidad mental de James para cuidar de un niño o ser el presidente de una compañía, decía que sus cambios de humor eran más allá de los que una persona común tenía, las explosiones de ira dejaban a cualquier persona vulnerable a su lado, ya que no sabía controlarse y aun cuando necesitaba un estudio más a fondo de James, tenía la hipótesis de que James padecía del síndrome de personalidad múltiple, ya que al terminar sus ataques de ira, no recordaba en absoluto lo ocurrido.

Mientras más leía los documentos en la pantalla más trabajo me costaba procesar la información, con todo esto en mi poder era sencillo recuperar al niño en favor de Isabella, pero por supuesto Carlisle no estaba dejando cabos sueltos y había una última prueba que eliminaba a Isabella como la persona idónea para criar a Alex.

Un vídeo con la declaración de Rosalie.

Era la misma de misma escena de la foto que había recibido semanas atrás, pero ahora era capaz de ver que hacía ella ahí.

En el vídeo Rosalie decía tener sospechas de que Isabella mantenía relaciones con otros hombres aparte de su esposo, hablaba sobre las muchas ocasiones en que, trabajando para ella, se vio forzada a llevarse a Alex fuera de la casa porque Isabella llevaba a sus amantes al apartamento. Terminando con su suposición de que algo ocurría entre Isabella y yo, pues desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el caso no salía del apartamento y siempre que llegaba Isabella la echaba del apartamento.

Tenía la boca seca mientras la escuchaba hablar, era como ver a una persona diferente, su voz me sonaba tan mezquina y desalmada que podía jurar que era una mujer diferente a Rosalie, pero era ella y según las fechas de la grabación su declaración fue antes de que el juicio terminara.

El caso que Carlisle planeaba presentar era completamente sólido, si ambos padres eran incapaces de cuidar al menor, él era el familiar más cercano que podía quedarse con él, las únicas personas que podrían pelear por la custodia serían los padres de Isabella y no llegarían muy lejos contra alguien como Carlisle.

Lo último que había en el correo era una hoja que parecía haber sido fotografiada rápidamente, pues solo alcanzaba a leer los primeros dos renglones, era el testamento de un hombre llamado Marcus Cullen.

 _ **James POV**_

La habitación de Alex estaba vacía, su ropa y su cuna seguían ahí, pero él no estaba, tenía más de una semana sin verlo y estaba perdiendo el control de mis acciones, la desesperación era algo que no conocía en verdad hasta ese instante, quería destruir los muebles y arrancar las puertas, quería matar a Carlisle.

Nunca tuve la intención de traerlo a vivir a esta casa, ni siquiera había querido arrebatárselo a ella, era la única persona en quien confiaba para cuidar de él.

Había un nudo creciente en mi garganta, quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas y destruir todo a mi paso hasta encontrar a mi hijo, pero estaba atrapado en la trampa que me habían puesto, un solo movimiento o una palabra fuera de lugar y no volvería verlo.

No iba a darle más pruebas en mi contra, me aferré a la orilla de la cuna con tanta fuerza y mis nudillos se pusieron blancos y respiré pesadamente, era como vivir en una prisión dentro de mí.

Ella me mataría cuando supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Volviste. ―la voz de Carlisle me hervía la sangre, todo el mundo decía que él era un monstruo con el que no valía la pena luchar, que era un ser sin emociones cuando quería conseguir algo y nunca creí en esos murmullos, pero ahora comprendía cada palabra.

―Hice lo que me pediste, ahora regrésame a mi hijo. ―murmuré con voz contenida, no quería mirarlo a la cara, si lo golpeaba solo me hundiría aún más.

―Lo veras de nuevo cuando ella firme los papeles. ―no podía obligarla a firmar nada, pero él tenía todo para destruirnos a los dos y sabía que Isabella haría lo fuera por Alex. ―Es lo mejor para el niño, James.

―Voy a encontrar la manera de hundirte en tu propio juego, Carlisle. ―murmuré mirándolo por primera vez, toda mi vida fue controlada por ese hombre, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que controlara también a mi hijo. ―Jamás debiste tocar a mi familia.

―En unos meses nadie creerá una palabra de lo que digas, James. Incluso Isabella dudara de todo lo que le digas, cuando sepa que perdiste al niño.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	14. Decisiones

_**Bella POV**_

Me pase la semana entera pensando en mis opciones, necesitaba a Alex en mi vida otra vez y me sentía egoísta por pensar primero en mí, en que en realidad no quería estar con James de nuevo y que no me creía capaz de soportar una vida atrapada en un matrimonio sin validez.

Pero al negarme también me negaba a tener a mi hijo en brazos a diario, elegía mi tranquilidad mental en lugar de la suya y no era justo.

¿Qué clase de vida tendría Alex siendo criado esa familia?

No dudaba que la madre de James le hablara de mí como si fuera la peor escoria del planeta o que Carlisle impusiera sus métodos de crianza sobre James para que Alex tuviera la misma preparación que él.

El viernes por la noche creí tener una respuesta, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme por mi hijo sin importar nada. Marque el número de James una y otra vez, pero no pude pulsar el botón para hacer la llamada.

Debía hacerlo, por Alex.

Él me necesitaba a su lado.

Busque su número en los contactos y justo antes de pulsar el botón, tocaron a la puerta.

Bloquee el teléfono con un hueco en el estómago, si resultaba ser él seria incluso más difícil, suspiré levantándome del sofá y fui hasta la puerta.

No era James.

Era Edward, fruncí el ceño confundida con su presencia en mi casa, pensé que había regresado a Boston después de nuestro último encuentro.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―murmuré, no tenía humor para soportar otra conversación con él. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, debía tomar una decisión.

―Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero creo que encontré la manera de recuperar la custodia de Alex. ―levanté la mirada hasta sus ojos impactada con sus palabras.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y me quede ahí sosteniendo la puerta, sabiendo que la persona que llamaba podría ser James para preguntar mi respuesta, con su trato estaba segura de que recuperar a Alex y si confiaba en Edward me arriesgaba a hundirme aún más.

― ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que recuperare a Alex? ―murmuré con la boca seca.

El teléfono se detuvo y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

―Lo suficiente para venir a tu casa. ―fruncí el ceño sin comprender su respuesta. ―Me fui porque me sentía culpable por el veredicto, te prometí que ibas a quedarte con él y te defraude. Durante todas estas semanas he investigado cada cabo suelto del caso, teníamos pruebas que sostenían tu versión de la historia, no tenía sentido que perdieras al niño. Pero todas las pistas eran callejones sin salida y no tenía nada. Me prometí que no iba a buscarte de nuevo hasta que no tuviera una forma de recuperar a tu hijo y ahora la tengo, sé que puedo traer a tu hijo de vuelta.

El silencio reino en el pasillo, se veía tan confiado, sus palabras se escuchaban reales y quería creerle, pero no podía evitar cuestionarme si no era mi lado egoísta que se negaba a aceptar el trato de James, lo que me hacía querer creerle.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, requirió toda mi fuerza de voluntad no correr a contestar.

Debía luchar por Alex, enfrentarme a esa familia era luchar por él, aceptar el trato de James era rendirme y aceptar que no tenía otra forma de arreglarlo.

La melodía se detuvo de nuevo y supe cual era mi decisión.

―No fue tu culpa que perdiera a Alex. ―murmuré con renovada esperanza. ―Sabia que eso podía ocurrir cuando inicie el juicio. ―me miró a los ojos y suspiró.

―No te culpo por estar furiosa conmigo. ―solo entonces pude observar su propia condena, en realidad se recriminaba por perder el caso.

―No estaba furiosa por perder el juicio, fue lo más difícil que he enfrentado en mi vida y estaba destrozada por tener que entregar a mi hijo, pero no estaba enojada. ―admití, si iba a embarcarme de nuevo en todo esto con él, debía haber confianza y comunicación o terminaríamos donde habíamos comenzado. ―Estaba enojada porque te fuiste. ―añadí, suspiré con pesadez. ―Necesitaba a alguien que me dijera que hacer, alguien que me sostuviera cuando James vino por Alex. Confíe en que serias tú y solo desapareciste.

―Lo lamento.

―Si acepto ir a juicio otra vez, necesito saber que vas a estar ahí pase lo que pase. ―exigí, estaba confiando ciegamente en él una vez más y no estaba dispuesta a terminar sola de nuevo cuando el resultado no fuera el que él esperaba.

―Te lo prometo. ―asentí con mis ojos clavados en los suyos, rogando que él no fuera como su padre o su hermano y que sus promesas no fueran solo una manera de controlar mis decisiones.

Lo deje pasar y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, tomamos asiento en la sala y el teléfono sonó una vez más, era James, cancele la llamada y apagué el aparato, iba a luchar por Alex.

Edward puso un maletín sobre la mesa de centro y saco una montaña de papeles, encendió una computadora y me miró antes de soltar un largo suspiró.

―Estás poniéndome nerviosa. ―tomé una de las hojas sobre la mesa, era una impresión de una foto sobre un testamento. ― ¿Marcus Cullen? ¿Qué tiene que ver el abuelo de James en esto? ―detuvo sus dedos sobre el teclado de la computadora y me miró curioso.

― ¿El abuelo de James? ―asentí dejando la hoja en su lugar.

―El padre de Carlisle. ―aunque era bastante obvio que era así, sentí la necesidad de reafirmarlo, él tenía el ceño fruncido y se notaba pensativo.

― ¿Sabes algo de él? ―mordí el interior de mi labio inferior y recordé las pocas cosas que James me contó sobre su abuelo, no eran la gran cosa, al menos nada que explicará su nombre en el caso.

―Murió hace años, era un hombre muy rico, ayudo a Carlisle a poner la empresa que tiene ahora, pero según James, ellos no se llevaban bien. Las pocas veces que lo vio fue porque iba a visitarlo sin su padre. ―expliqué con simpleza, nunca conocí a Marcus, murió mucho tiempo antes de que James y yo nos conociéramos.

―Aun tengo que encontrar la conexión con el caso, pero hay otras cosas que debes ver antes, tienes que estar preparada para lo que voy a mostrarte. ―fruncí el ceño y él volvió la vista la computadora, busco entre las carpetas y finalmente puso un vídeo.

Levanto el aparato de la mesa y lo puso frente a mí para que pudiera verlo mejor, tardo unos segundos en enfocar el rostro de Rosalie, lo miré confundida y él me insto a seguir viendo, había otro hombre, no podía ver su rostro, pero la oficina parecía familiar. Aun así, lo más sorprendente fueron las palabras de Rosalie, las mentiras sobre mí, la historia con Edward, la manera en que pintaba mi interés por Alex.

Esa mujer había estado en mi casa, vio de primera mano todo lo que James me estaba haciendo pasar, incluso fingió ser mi amiga y ahí estaba repitiendo mentiras una tras otra.

― ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? ―me explicó la situación con los correos anónimos y me mostró la lista de fotos con información borrosa, después de diez fotos en la misma oficina encontré una en la que la esquina de un cuadro resaltaba en la orilla de la foto, los colores me hicieron sentir que ya había estado ahí. ―Son las oficinas de la empresa de Carlisle. ―susurré incrédula, él tomo la computadora colocándola de nuevo en la mesa.

―Ya lo suponía. ―murmuró.

Tomo la pila de papeles y buscó entre ellos hasta dar con una demanda por custodia, por un momento creí que tenía un primer boceto para nuestro caso, pero no, era una demanda contra James de su padre, exigiendo la custodia de Alex. Durante un largo rato estuve leyendo cada detalle en ese documento, cada vez más confundida con la información que había ahí.

―James no tiene ataques de ira. ―susurré pasando las paginas apresuradamente, hasta encontrar la carta del psiquiatra. ―James nunca ha ido con un psiquiatra, no cree en ellos.

―No creo que algo de la información que Carlisle quiere presentar sea verdad, pero si lleva esto a la corte, lo más probable es que haga lo mismo que hizo con tu caso. ―explicó tomando los papeles de nuevo. ―La forma de frenar su juicio es iniciar el tuyo antes, haremos una apelación al veredicto anterior y usaremos las pruebas que desmienten todo lo que se dijo durante el primer juicio.

― ¿Qué hay con el vídeo de Rosalie? Si todos ahí piensan que mantuvimos relaciones durante todo ese tiempo no se verá bien y sin halar de los otros hombres que me hacen parecer que manejo un burdel aquí, ¿cómo vamos a refutarlo? ―murmuré intentando mantener la calma hasta tener todas las respuestas.

―Si usan el vídeo voy a pedir que la evidencia no sea parte del juicio, al no ser un testimonio bajo juramento no pueden tomarlo como algo verdadero, su única opción sería llevar a Rosalie a testificar y con las personas que nunca han estado frente al jurado es común que no soporten la presión y sus mentiras se caigan. En especial si ella dice una sola cosa diferente a la que esta en el vídeo. ―asentí tras escuchar todas sus palabras y después de unos minutos pensando en ello, lo miré de nuevo.

― ¿Qué tan rápido puedes tener la demanda lista?

 _ **Edward POV**_

El fin de semana me encargué de redactar los papeles de la nueva demanda, pero después de que Isabella me diera más información sobre Marcus Cullen, decidí contactar a mi madre, era poco probable que supiera más de lo que Bella sabía, aun así prefería estar seguro, ella no contesto a mi mensaje y sabía que mi pregunta seguro la había alertado de que mis vacaciones no iban como ella esperaba, pero en ese punto seria imposible ocultar que entraría en juicio otra vez, en especial si tenía la misma publicidad que el último caso.

Ese domingo Jasper salió del apartamento bastante temprano sin decir una palabra, finalmente le había contado lo que había descubierto y desde entonces parecía distraído. Ordene un desayuno después de tomar un baño y mientras esperaba por él en la sala, Jasper regresó, pero no iba solo, traía con él a Thomas y por supuesto a mi madre.

Espere a que terminara de meter todo el equipaje en el apartamento y la puerta estuviera cerrada para escuchar una explicación de porque estaban aquí.

―Antes de que digas algo, no fue mi idea, solo me pidieron que los recogiera en el aeropuerto. ―observé a Jasper antes de mirar a mi madre cruzar los brazos bajo el pecho y a Thomas acercarse a la cafetera.

― ¿Vas a explicarme porque trajiste a Thomas también? ―murmuré mirando a mi madre que estaba bastante claro a que había venido, ella me miró con firmeza y tomo asiento en uno de los bancos frente a la barra de la cocina.

―Fuiste tú quien decidió volver aquí, si estuvieras de vacaciones como me prometiste ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí. ―puse los ojos en blanco, esperaba una llamada donde me diera una sermón, pero no que decidiera venir a quedarse conmigo. ―Pero la razón por la que traje a Thomas es porque creo que es él quien debería llevar el juicio.

― ¿Qué? ―fruncí el ceño y Thomas se acercó a nosotros con una taza de café.

―Creo que deberías explicarle lo de Marcus antes, después hablaré con él sobre el juicio. ―mi madre asintió con tranquilidad, dejo su bolsa sobre la barra y me miró antes de comenzar a hablar.

― ¿Sabes quién es Marcus?

―Por supuesto que lo sé, estuvo en mi boda y en tu bautizo. ―fruncí aun más el ceño, ni siquiera sabía que había tenido un bautizo. ―Marcus era un hombre muy religioso y antes de su pelea con Carlisle, él quería congraciarse con tu abuelo, así que hicimos el bautizo.

― ¿Por qué esto es importante?

―La razón por la que pelearon es importante. ―explicó mirándome como una advertencia, no le gustaba que la interrumpiera. ―Marcus iba a retirarse de la compañía que su familia había fundado años atrás y Carlisle estaba teniendo tanto éxito con su actual empresa que el mundo entero pensó que deberían fusionarlas, pero Marcus se negó, dijo que con el mercado de ese momento una fusión dejaría a ambas compañías en la quiebra. Carlisle estaba furioso con él, pues no solo le negó la fusión, sino que también paso la presidencia a un joven socio que había preparado el mismo para tomar su cargo. Meses después, la madre de Carlisle organizo una cena familiar para lograr que volvieran a hablarse, pero solo empeoro la situación, se insultaron durante horas, hasta que Carlisle le dijo que cuando muriera vendería la empresa en partes hasta que no valiera nada. Marcus jamás pudo perdonarlo. Y durante un evento con los accionistas de la empresa, anuncio los cambios en su testamento y en la administración de su compañía, el hombre que estaba trabajando como presidente de ésta seguiría en su puesto incluso tras su muerte y si decidí retirarse, debía buscar un remplazo ajeno a su hijo. Respecto a su testamento, el heredero de la compañía y todo su dinero sería su primer bisnieto varón y nadie más podría tocar esa fortuna, sino hasta que el niño cumpliera dieciocho años y fuera a la universidad.

La historia de mi madre llenaba algunos espacios en blanco, explicaba porque el testamento era importante y porque Carlisle quería la custodia de Alex, solo quedaba fuera la cuenta fantasma que parecía un camino sin retorno.

― ¿Por qué me estás contando esto? Creí que no querías que siguiera en el caso. ―murmuré mirándola con verdadera curiosidad, Esme suspiró y miró a Thomas de reojo.

―Jasper le hablo del caso a Thomas y él me dijo lo que estaba pasando. ―comenzó, observe a Jasper un segundo antes de volver a mirarla a ella. ―Carlisle no puede quedarse con el pequeño, no soportaría que ese pobre niño tenga que vivir sin sus padres y bajo la tutela de Carlisle, lo he visto ser padre y no sabe hacerlo, lo único que le importa es él mismo. ―sus palabras estaban llenas de preocupación. ―Aun así, no creo que debas ser tú quien se encargue del juicio.

―Mamá, soy el único abogado en el país que está dispuesto a ayudarla, no voy a dejarla sola de nuevo. ―exclamé intentando que comprendiera mis razones, si me iba una vez más ella no me lo perdonaría.

―Hijo ¿Por qué no llevas a Esme a desayunar algo decente? En el avión solo nos dieron un asqueroso café y unas tostadas. ―musitó Thomas mirando a Jasper, éste asintió y después de una intensa mirada de mi madre, ambos salieron del apartamento. ―Edward…

―No voy a abandonarla.

―Tú no puedes llevar el caso. ―exclamó con un claro tono de advertencia.

― ¿Por qué no?

―Porque vez el caso como algo personal, tu buen juicio está nublado por esa chica. ―farfulló parándose al otro lado de la barra. ―No te importa Carlisle, ni James. Te importa esa chica, no la ves como una clienta más, la ves como mujer y estás haciendo todo esto para compensar lo sucedido.

―No puedo dejarla. ―susurré evadiendo su mirada, era consciente de mis sentimientos por Isabella, me quemaban por dentro mientras me acercaba a ella, pero le había prometido permanecer a su lado y cumpliría con ello.

―Tomaré el caso, ya tengo a un investigador buscando la cuenta fantasma, ha conseguido la región donde se encuentra el banco y mientras tanto utilizaremos el resto de las pruebas para darle tiempo a encontrar el resto de la información sobre los movimientos de la cuenta. ―lo miré sorprendido de que en verdad estuviera dispuesto a meterse en todo esto.

― ¿Por qué haces esto?

―Esto es importante para ti, es lo que la familia hace por la familia. ―a veces olvidaba que no tenía que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, que ya no éramos solo mi madre y yo. ―Y sin ser el abogado de la chica podrás acercarte a ella.

―No creo que ella esté interesada en esto. Toda su atención está en su hijo ahora. ―admití, aunque doliera, ahora lo más importante era Alex, no mis sentimientos por Isabella. Marcus asintió aceptando mi respuesta y saque mi teléfono para llamar a Jasper. ―Hablaré con Isabella mañana por la tarde, podemos ir a desayunar con ellos ahora. ―afortunadamente mi desayuno llego mientras hablaba con Jasper, lo deje en el refrigerador y salimos a buscarlos.

Solo esperaba que Isabella estuviera de acuerdo, me quedaría a su lado, la apoyaría en cualquier cosa, la única diferencia sería que Thomas estaría al frente del caso y si había alguien en quien confiara para seguir con todo esto, era él.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	15. Declaración

_**Edward POV**_

El lunes a la hora de la comida me encontré con Isabella afuera del edificio donde trabajaba, íbamos a ponernos de acuerdo para la entrega de la nueva demanda, quería hacerlo ese mismo día para adelantarnos a cualquier movimiento de Carlisle, pero antes tenía que explicarle que Thomas tomaría el caso, ni siquiera sabía cual sería la excusa que le daría para no llevarlo yo mismo, pero tras considerar las palabras de Thomas sabía que nuestra mejor opción era que yo no estuviera a cargo de la demanda.

Fuimos a un restaurante poco conocido de la ciudad, era mejor mantener un perfil bajo hasta que la demanda fuera puesta o alertaríamos a Carlisle y todo nuestro caso se iría por la borda.

La ayude a bajar del auto después de entregarle las llaves al chico del valet, llevaba un traje de oficina en colores claros, su cabello caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros y si llevaba maquillaje era bastante ligero. Tenía un semblante pacifico comparado con la primera vez en que nos encontramos.

Nos dieron una mesa en la parte trasera del restaurante, apenas había unas cuantas personas en las mesas, era diferente a los otros lugares que había visitado en la ciudad, no había meseros corriendo por todas partes o un ruido ensordecedor en el ambiente, era un lugar tranquilo con un menú sencillo.

Ordenamos la comida y una vez el mesero estuvo alejado de la mesa la miré de nuevo, sus bonitos ojos cafés me hicieron olvidar por un segundo que esto era una cita de trabajo, pensaba en lo bonita que se veía con la luz de ese lugar, las palabras de Thomas retumbaban en mi cabeza, ahora que no sería su abogado podía invitarla a una cita real, mi mente divagaba en las formas en que podía invitarla a salir hasta que note que fruncía el ceño ante mi silencio y tuve que regresar a la realidad.

―Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme. ―murmuró inclinándose sobre la mesa. ―Me he vuelto loca en la oficina pensando en todos los escenarios posibles, incluso me paso por la cabeza que Carlisle hubiera puesto la demanda antes que nosotros.

―No es algo malo. ―comencé imitando su posición en la mesa. ―En realidad es algo bueno. ―murmuré con un nerviosismo que se sentía extraño para mí, era algo bueno, Thomas tenía años en el campo, era uno de los mejores abogados en el país, tenía contactos por todos lados y sin duda sería de mayor ayuda para el caso de lo que podría ser cualquiera, pero aun sabiendo todo eso me sentía dudoso por la reacción que Isabella podría tener. ― ¿Recuerdas a Jasper? ―ella frunció el ceño y asintió confundida. ―Su padre, Thomas Whitlock, es uno de los mejores abogados en el país.

―De acuerdo. ―murmuró tras un largo silencio de mi parte.

―Está dispuesto a tomar tu caso. ―su rostro mostró sorpresa, confusión y finalmente algo de enojo.

― ¿Vas a irte otra vez? ―exclamó con un tono molesto, sus ojos me fulminaban, estaba claro que no le gustaba a donde iba todo esto y estaba por explicarle la situación cuando tomo su bolso de nuevo e hizo ademan de ponerse de pie. ―Pues puedes decirle a tu amigo y a su padre que no necesito nada de esto, que tengo un trato sobre la mesa que es mejor a una vaga oportunidad de recuperar a mi hijo. ―la tome de la muñeca evitando que se fuera y ella se agito para que la soltara, podía sentir las miradas sobre nosotros.

―No voy a irme a ninguna parte ¿puedes dejarme terminar? ―su rostro estaba crispado y miro por encima del hombro comprobando las miradas curiosas, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rosa y aun enojada tomo asiento de nuevo. ―Thomas ha ganado casos contra los mejores del país, incluso es la única persona que le gano un caso a Collins. Pero el que él tome tu caso no cambia en nada mi promesa, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que tú me pidas otra cosa.

―Si vas a quedarte ¿Por qué no puedes continuar con el juicio? ―exclamó frustrada. ― ¿Es por tu relación con Rosalie? ―añadió de pronto más enojada que antes.

―No tengo una relación con Rosalie. ―aclaré de inmediato, aunque no la culpaba por tener esa impresión. ―Pero sí tiene que ver con ella. ―murmuré bajando la mirada solo un segundo a sus manos que aferraban con fuerza su bolso contra su pecho. ―Thomas teme que, si Rosalie va a declarar y mantiene su versión de nosotros teniendo una relación, afecte la decisión del juez. En especial si soy tu abogado.

―Dijiste que los novatos se rompen en la declaración. ―exclamó incrédula, asentí consciente de mis palabras, estaba contradiciéndome a mí mismo, pero era la única excusa que se me había ocurrido en el momento. No podía decirle que mi imparcialidad se veía cegada cada que la veía a los ojos.

―En la mayoría de los casos así es, pero hay una mínima posibilidad de que Rosalie mantenga sus palabras, si la entrenan lo suficiente antes del juicio ella podría convencer al juez de que tenemos un amorío. ―murmuré observándola fijamente a los ojos, necesitaba que creyera en mis palabras. ―Conozco a Thomas desde hace años, sé que va a hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a Alex.

―Vas a estar ahí en cada audiencia y me pasaras la información necesaria. ―asentí mientras ella finalmente dejaba su bolsa en una de las sillas vacías y recargaba los codos en la mesa, estirándose solo un poco para mirarme fijamente. ―Me estás diciendo que vamos a pasar todo ese tiempo juntos y que nada va a cambiar en ese aspecto. ―fruncí levemente el ceño y volví a sentir. ―Si nada va a cambiar ¿para qué quiero un abogado nuevo? Si Rosalie va ahí a contar su versión de la historia y todo el jodido mundo le cree, que estés ahí cuando ni siquiera eres mi abogado ¿no va a afectar mi credibilidad también? ―su voz era tan baja que de no ser por el ambiente del lugar ya no la podría escuchar, pero aun a susurros sabía que estaba bastante enojada. ―Porque no solo me dices que no quieres arruinar tu relación con la maldita rubia hipócrita y nos ahorras a los dos esta discusión. ―abrí los ojos bastante sorprendido con sus últimas palabras, en realidad estaba furiosa y había encontrado cada grieta en mi mentira, así que me quede en silencio.

No tenía una respuesta en la que no saliera comprometido, el mejor camino era aceptar lo que sea que ella creía respecto a Rose, así no tendría que decirle que se me había metido hasta la médula con su bonito rostro y encantadora personalidad, pero la idea de que ella creyera que estaba en algo serio con Rosalie me revolvía el estómago.

Quería decirle que nunca estaría con una persona que estaba en contra de ella, que mi mundo se gobernaba por sus bonitos labios y que si ella me pedía que me pusiera en contra de la mitad de Los Angeles, lo haría.

― ¿Y bien? ―murmuró con la mirada firme. ―Por favor, Edward, estoy harta de que todos los hombres con tu apellido me mientan y piensen que soy tan estúpida que me voy a tragar cualquier cosa que me digan. ―no había solo enojo en sus palabras, sino también resentimiento y frustración, no quería que en su interior me comparara con ellos, no podía ser el equivalente a James en su vida. ―No voy a gritarte por estar con ella, a mí me costo bastante aceptar que James era un idiota que solo quería controlarme como lo hizo con todo lo demás en su vida. ―añadió bajando la mirada solo un segundo. ―Al menos Rosalie no te hizo nada a ti.

―No estoy en una relación con Rosalie. ―repetí estirándome aun más sobre la mesa, clavando la mirada en ella, levantó una ceja, paso su pequeña lengua por su labio inferior y sonrió con cinismo. Tomo su bolso una vez más y se puso de pie.

―No voy a hacer esto. No voy a arriesgar las pocas visitas que tengo con mi hijo por un hombre que es incapaz de ser honesto conmigo. ―susurró mirándome con pura decepción, el mesero apareció con la comida, rompí el contacto solo un segundo y ella aprovecho para alejarse entre las mesas.

Salió del restaurante con paso firme y no miró atrás, observe los platillos frente a mí con los pensamientos muy lejos de ahí, no podía dejarla irse así, pensando que era tan idiota que iba a dejar su caso solo para proteger a Rosalie. Deje un montón de billetes sobre la mesa y corrí entre las mesas, rogando que no estuviera muy lejos. Abrí la puerta mirando a cada lado de la acera, las calles estaban casi vacías y a unos metros la vi caminando contra el viento.

― ¡Bella! ―acelere el paso hasta ella y tome su brazo, se giró enardecida, clavándome la mirada intensamente.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―gritó sofocada, zafando su brazo de mi agarre y me di cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta, si volvía a mentirle y me atrapaba no volvería a verla.

Su rostro ardía en cólera, jamás vi una mirada tan llena de fuego en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando creía que me había olvidado de ella apenas terminado el juicio.

Solo me quedaba la verdad.

Tome su rostro con osadía, clave la mirada en sus intensos ojos color chocolate que me quemaban hasta los huesos, me acerqué dando el paso que nos separaba y estrelle mis labios con los suyos. Sus manos rápidamente me empujaron por el pecho y tuve que luchar contra mi propia consciencia para no permitirle alejarse.

Mordí su labio inferior y ella soltó un jadeo permitiéndome la entrada a su boca, sus manos seguían aferradas con fuerza a mi camisa y cuando mi lengua rodeo la suya con la pasión contenida de semanas, su cuerpo tembló en mis brazos.

Una grieta, era todo lo que necesitaba para derretirme completamente contra su cuerpo, sus manos ya no empujaban, solo se cerraban con fuerza arrugando mi camisa, baje lentamente los brazos por su costado y rodee su cintura atrayéndola contra mi pecho, su dulce aroma me inundaba y la sensualidad de su curiosa lengua me hizo olvidar donde estábamos.

Sentí sus dedos subir lentamente por mi cuello, erizándome la piel a su paso, llegó hasta mi cabello y solté un jadeo contra sus labios. Levanté su cuerpo del piso solo unos centímetros, de no estar en medio de la calle la habría tomado ahí mismo.

La solté cuando se nos acabo el aliento y la miré respirando agitadamente, mi corazón tenía una carrera contra el suyo, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, sus ojos estaban ligeramente cristalinos y su cabello le daba un aspecto sensual a toda la imagen.

―Por eso no puedo ser tu abogado. ―murmuré bastante consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	16. Verdades

_**Bella POV**_

Sus brazos me soltaron y di un lento paso hacia atrás, incrédula y conmocionada con lo que acababa de ocurrir, instintivamente me lleve los dedos a los labios, sentía un cosquilleo en ellos hasta el punto en que sentía que jamás se detendría, me había quedado sin palabras, no solo el hermano de mi exesposo acababa de besarme, sino que le había correspondido, me había derretido completamente contra su cuerpo, despertando cada fibra de mi sistema y dejándome con el corazón desbocado.

Tenía la mirada fija en su rostro, se veía tan consternado, sus pupilas dilatas, sus mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados y su pecho que se movía agitado, probablemente yo no estaba muy alejada de su estado. Mis pensamientos parecían haberse detenido, no podía formular una respuesta coherente en ese instante y ni siquiera estaba segura de saber que sentía al respecto.

―No puedo hacer esto ahora. ―murmuré sin emoción en la voz, di un paso atrás y finalmente su mirada se enfoco en mí una vez más.

Esto cambiaba todo, él definitivamente no podía ser mi abogado y no sabía que tanto podría soportar estar cerca de él sin sentirme incomoda, ya no era solo un amigo al que podría recurrir si el juicio iba mal, era el hombre que me había dado el beso más arrebatador de mi vida en mitad de la calle.

―Bella…

―Necesito pensar, te llamaré después. ―añadí rápidamente y di un paso más para darme la vuelta y alejarme tan rápido como era capaz de hacerlo.

El resto del día me obligue a no pensar en el beso o en Edward, corría por los pasillos de manera autómata, sin razonar realmente lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que la hora de salida llegó y no tuve nada más que hacer para evitar el tema.

―Bella ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ―la oficina estaba casi a oscuras a esa hora, hacia diez minutos se había ido la última persona en mi piso, así que la presencia de Peter ahí me tomo por sorpresa.

―En realidad, estaba por irme. ―murmuré guardando mis cosas en el bolso y levantándome de mi sitio. ― ¿Tú que haces aquí? ―pregunté mirándolo de reojo, el piso de Peter salía una hora antes que nosotros.

―Es el cierre del mes, recién terminamos con los inventarios y venía a dejarlos en la oficina del señor Brandon. ―asentí con simpleza, le dediqué una media sonrisa y salí de detrás de mi escritorio.

―Buenas noches, Peter. ―exclamé alejándome por el pasillo hasta el elevador, las oficinas en completo silencio y con las luces apagadas daban un aire frío, a esa hora las únicas otras personas debían ser los guardias de seguridad.

―Espera Bella. ―detuve el elevador para que Peter pudiera tomarlo también y él me sonrió en cuanto las puertas se cerraron. ―Es muy tarde para encontrar transporte, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? ―sonreí y negué, pediría un auto apenas llegara al primer piso.

―No te preocupes, pediré un auto. ―murmuré, él oprimió el número de su piso.

―Por favor, Alice me mataría si te pasa algo. ―fruncí levemente el ceño, sin comprender realmente que podría pasarme de camino a mi casa. ― ¿No ves las noticias? Cada día desaparece una chica saliendo de casa, del trabajo, de la escuela. ―un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda entera. ―Las calles son peligrosas a estas horas, Bella. ―añadió mirándome con seriedad, asentí abrazándome a mi misma, no esperaba que me metiera el miedo a salir sola del edificio, sabía que no había sido su intención asustarme, pero era lo único que había logrado. ―Solo pasaré a buscar mis cosas y te llevó ¿de acuerdo? ―asentí de nuevo y baje detrás de él en su piso, esperé por él pegada al elevador, los empleados de ese piso también se habían ido, debíamos ser los únicos en las oficinas.

Bajamos hasta el primer piso en silencio y salimos de la oficina en el mismo mutismo, debían ser más de las once, pues las calles estaban casi vacías, apenas había unos cuantos autos estacionados y el transito era ligero.

―Aquí está mi auto. ―exclamó sonriente, no pude evitar sorprenderme con su lujoso auto, en Los Angeles eran normal que las personas fueran excéntricas, era más difícil encontrar a alguien que no tuviera un auto que costaba más que tu casa, pero el suyo resaltaba incluso en esas situaciones, la única otra persona que conocía que podría costearse algo así era James.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí insegura, en verdad no me sentía cómoda en un auto de última generación como ese, sentía que rompería algo o mancharía los asientos con solo moverme.

Llevábamos cinco minutos en la carretera cuando me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, mis pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ese lugar en ese momento, el recuerdo del beso de Edward me golpeo de la nada, obligándome a pensar en todo lo que eso cambiaba, pero la mirada insistente de Peter sobre mí me saco de mis pensamientos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó finalmente volviendo la mirada al camino, sonreí intentando quitarle la importancia.

―Cansada, no suelo salir tan tarde de la oficina. ―mentí, Peter y yo no éramos tan cercanos, preferiría hablar con Alice de esto, aunque en ese punto del día no creía tener el valor para hablarle a nadie de lo sucedido.

No podía someternos a un juicio juntos cuando no me creía capaz de verlo a la cara de nuevo, él iba a querer una respuesta que yo no tenía y tampoco había una respuesta correcta, antes de ese beso nunca se me cruzo por la mente tener algo con Edward, pero ahora no podía sacarme la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos.

El problema era que tampoco podía saltar a la idea de una nueva relación cuando todavía no estaba completamente fuera de la última, mucho menos con el hermano de mi exesposo. Todo el mundo tenía una idea incorrecta de mí y en el momento en que saliera a la luz que tenía algo con un familiar de James terminaría por hundirme en un pozo de juicios y miradas penetrantes.

―Necesito la dirección de tu casa. ―susurró llamando mi atención de nuevo, parpadee rápidamente y suspiré, murmuré mi dirección y unos quince minutos después estuvimos frente a mi edificio.

―Gracias por traerme. ―murmuré quitándome el cinturón y sonriéndole con educación.

―No fue nada. ―me sonrió de vuelta y me giré para salir del auto, pero él me tomo del brazo con cuidado. ―Espera. ―fruncí el ceño y él observó por el espejo retrovisor sin soltar mi brazo. ―No quiero asustarte, pero el auto que acababa de estacionarse detrás de nosotros nos ha seguido desde que salimos de la oficina. ―mi cuerpo entero se tensó y observe el auto negro, tarde unos segundos en reconocerlo, pero ahí estaba.

James.

―Tranquilo, es mi exesposo. ―exclamé con una mezcla de sorpresa y sosiego, baje del auto y James hizo lo mismo acercándose a mí, Peter se quedó estacionado ahí todo el tiempo. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Hay algo que debes ver. ― musitó entregándome un folder amarillo. ―Lo mejor será que vayamos adentro.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―susurré confundida intentando abrir el sobre.

―Te explicaré todo, pero de verdad debemos ir adentro. ―lo miré ansiosa y él me dedico una mirada completamente seria, asentí y me acerqué al auto de Peter para pedirle que se fuera.

―Puedes irte, James solo vino a hablar sobre el fin de semana que tendré a mi hijo. ―murmuré con una sonrisa que trataba de parecer sincera. Peter frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a James.

― ¿Estás segura? ―asentí con la mayor tranquilidad que pude mostrar, él asintió y unos minutos después se alejo por la carretera, James y yo entramos al edificio y una vez en el apartamento abrí el sobre.

Se hizo un hueco en el estomago al ver fotos de Edward y de mí desde el momento en que llegamos al restaurante hasta el maldito beso en mitad de la calle.

― ¿Mandaste a alguien a espiarme? ―exclamé indignada, tratando de mostrar una seguridad que no encontraba por ninguna parte.

―Fue Carlisle. ―fruncí el ceño dejando las fotos sobre la mesa.

― ¿Por qué tu padre haría algo así?

―Dudo que Edward no te haya puesto ya al día con el caso que Carlisle está armando en mi contra, para eso le hice llegar las pruebas. ―lo miré aun más sorprendida y no supe que responder a eso.

― ¿Fuiste tú quien le envió esos correos? ―balbuceé incrédula. James solo asintió tomando asiento en el sofá. ― ¿Por qué? ―hubo un largo silencio de su parte, bajo la mirada, soltó un suspiró y me miró avergonzado.

―Carlisle quiere la custodia de Alex, porque mi abuelo dejo una herencia para su primer bisnieto. Herencia a la que Carlisle no puede acceder de ninguna forma. ―abrí aún más los ojos y él se puso de pie caminando hasta la cantina que quedaba en el piso, él la había armado años atrás y ahí se había quedado incluso después de nuestra separación.

―Así que está haciendo todo esto por dinero. ―murmuré tratando de armar el rompecabezas en mi mente.

―Es más que dinero, Isabella. La empresa familiar y las propiedades que mi abuelo tenía por el mundo, todo será de Alex en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad. ―murmuró sirviéndose una copa de whiskey. ―Cuando iniciaste con el juicio por la custodia supe que no quería pelear por Alex. Amo a mi hijo más que nada en el mundo, cariño, pero apenas tengo tiempo de estar en casa y jamás osaría quitártelo.

― ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? ―farfullé cruzándome de brazos a una distancia considerable de él.

―Debo admitir que cuando trajiste a ese idiota me enoje y decidí continuar con el juicio, pero Carlisle lo tomó como una burla a la familia y empezó a pagarle a todo el maldito estado para encontrar pruebas en tu contra y poder quitarte a Alex. Al principió no me importo, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba yendo en serio le pedí que se detuviera, fue entonces que tu amiga dio esas declaraciones y me amenazo con quitarte las visitas restringidas sino mantenía la boca cerrada. ―se tomo el whiskey de un solo trago y se sirvió otro. ―Y dos semanas después de que Alex llegó a vivir a la casa, Carlisle se lo llevó. Sé que está en la casa cuando yo no estoy ahí, mi madre lo cuida y las niñeras también, ellas dicen que está bien, pero yo no he podido verlo. ―sentí mi corazón encogerse, no podía hacerle daño a Alex.

―No. Eso es imposible, yo lo he visto cada fin de semana. ―exclamé sentándome en el sofá pequeño y mirándolo desesperada, mi hijo no podía estar desaparecido.

―Lo sé, Carlisle se encarga de que esté ahí cada sábado, para que tú no sospeches nada y pueda seguir reuniendo las pruebas para quitarme la custodia de nuestro hijo. ―su confesión era cada vez peor y no sabía que tenían que ver las fotos en todo esto.

― ¿Por qué no has hablado con la policía?

―Has visto la carta que dice que soy incapaz de cuidar a un niño porque tengo una estúpida enfermedad mental, si saca eso a la luz voy a perder cualquier contacto con nuestro hijo, ahora solo me mantiene en paz el que lo hayas visto y sepas que está bien.

―Tenemos que hacer algo, no puedes dejar que se quede con Alex. Él necesita a sus padres. ―exclamé poniéndome de pie y pasándome las manos por el cabello, toda esta historia sonaba descabellada.

―Por eso le envié toda esa información a Edward, la única manera que encontré para recuperar a Alex, fue que tú recuperaras la custodia, usa la maldita carta si quieres, solo pelea por Alex y yo cederé en todo. ―lo miré por primera vez en días y me di cuenta de que tenía ojeras, el rostro pálido y sus manos temblaban mientras servía un trago tras otro.

― ¿Y que pasa si tu padre usa esas fotos? ―murmuré acercándome para quitarle la botella.

―Le pagué al tipo que te estaba siguiendo para que desapareciera, me dio las fotos y las memorias donde tenía copias, me costo una pequeña fortuna lograr que se largara de la oficina. ―había un toque de enojo en su voz y me pregunte si era contra mí o contra su padre.

― ¿Las viste? ―sonrió con cinismo y asintió.

―Me has tomado por sorpresa, cariño. ―alejo la botella de mis manos y camino de regreso a la sala. ―Sé que ya no eres mi esposa y no puedo echarte en cara algo así, mucho menos cuando yo te fui infiel, pero ¿mi hermano? ¿de verdad? De todos los hombres que matarían por un minuto a tu lado, elegiste al único que podía lastimarme. ―el día había sido muy largo y tenía que pensar en mil cosas que no me dejarían dormir, pero de verdad no esperaba que mi pecho se agitara por sus palabras.

―Él me beso, no sabía que tenía esos sentimientos por mí. ―admití y tomé un vaso de la cantina, me acerqué de nuevo a su lado, tomé la botella y me serví un poco. No era muy buena bebiendo y no soportaba el whiskey, pero en ese instante poco me importaba.

― ¿Vas a decirme que te obligo a corresponderle? ―lo miré sorprendida y me bebí el trago de un solo movimiento. ―Dime la verdad, cariño. Prefiero escuchar de tus labios que ese tipo te atrae a que él me de la primicia.

―No hay ninguna verdad, antes de que me besara ni siquiera había pensado en él de esa manera y ahora no importa lo que piense, porque lo único que me importa es Alex y no voy a perderlo por un romance pasajero. ―tomo la botella de mis manos y sirvió en su vaso y en el mío antes de asentir.

―Carlisle debe saber que estoy aquí.

― ¿Qué le dirás?

―Que vine a intentar convencerte de que regresaras conmigo. ―mordí el interior de mi labio y me bebí el whiskey de un solo trago.

― ¿Esa fue tu idea o la de él?

―Quiere que regreses conmigo para hacerte firmar una hoja igual a la que Victoria redacto. Sabe que tu eres la pieza que falta para quitarme a Alex, si tú aceptas que yo no puedo cuidarlo y el mundo cree que tú tampoco, él se queda con nuestro hijo.

― ¿Tú sabías de la herencia? ―negó de inmediato y dejo la botella en la mesa junto a su vaso.

―Me enteré cuando uno de los abogados de mi padre decidió advertirme de lo que éste estaba preparando. ―murmuró mirándome fijamente. ―No soy como Carlisle, no puedo abandonar a mi hijo y pretender que no existe, siempre idolatre a mi padre y odie a Edward profundamente por existir, pero ahora que esta en juego mi hijo no puedo evitar sentir que he estado del lado equivocado toda la vida. ―su mirada era lúgubre y su voz sonaba desgastada, sabía que ya no había amor entre nosotros, pero habíamos estado tanto tiempo juntos que era imposible no sentir cariño y tristeza por él. ―Necesitaba que supieras eso, no soportaría que me vieras como a mi padre.

―Estás arriesgando tu vida entera por nuestro hijo, estoy segura de que no eres como Carlisle Cullen. ―susurré acariciando su espalda.

―Prométeme que si decides darle una oportunidad al imbécil de Edward me lo dirás antes. ―fruncí levemente el ceño sin comprender su petición. ―Quiero estar preparado para verte con alguien más.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	17. El único Cullen

_**Bella POV**_

Apenas dormí esa noche, después de despedir a James me quedé sentada en la sala obligándome a mantenerme unida cuando todo a mi alrededor estaba cayéndose a pedazos, el llanto amenazo más de una vez y la botella en la mesita de centro se hacía más tentadora con el pasar de las horas, subí a mi habitación entrada la madrugada, pensando en Alex durmiendo en un lugar desconocido para mí, en James desolado por sus recientes descubrimientos y en Edward, ni siquiera estaba claro que pensaba de él, cada que ponía toda mi voluntad en analizar ese beso, la sensación de anhelo se veía opacada por la desesperación de recuperar a mi hijo.

Era incapaz de darle una respuesta a todo porque lo único que ocupaba mi mente era mi bebé al cuidado de personas desconocidas.

La hora de la comida llegó antes de que me diera cuenta, todos estaban saliendo a comer, la oficina se quedo casi vacía y solo pude agradecer el silencio, estaba cansada, me dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas a mis opciones, sabía que si quería recuperar a mi hijo tenía que llamar a Edward, pero él iba a cuestionarme y sabía que era egoísta poner mis miedos primero, pero simplemente no estaba lista para todo esto.

―Bella. ―levanté la cabeza del escritorio para ver a Alice sonriente tomando asiento frente a éste, llevaba dos paquetes con emparedados y dos botellas de agua, puso uno de cada uno frente a mí y tomo los otros para ella. ―Emily me dijo que estabas aquí.

―Gracias. ―susurré mirando de reojo la comida, no tenía mucha hambre, pero debía comer en algún momento.

―No te vez muy bien, cariño. Si estás enferma puedes tomarte el día. ―negué lentamente y saque el emparedado de la bolsa, tenía buena pinta.

―Ojala solo estuviera enferma. ―susurré afligida, ella dejo su comida de nuevo en el paquete, subió los codos al escritorio y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Peter me dijo que saliste muy tarde ayer y que James estuvo en tu apartamento. ―la observé sin saber que decir, era de esperar que Peter le hablara de todo eso. ―Necesito saber que está pasando contigo para poder ayudarte, Bella y si mantienes todo para ti vas a terminar perdiendo la razón. ―sabía que tenía razón, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella era la única que quizás podría ayudarme.

―Edward fue a mi casa hace días con un folder lleno de pruebas para recuperar la custodia de Alex, me mostró un grupo de correos en los que le hacían llegar esas pruebas sin contexto alguno y me explicó que podíamos usarlas para armar un caso y recuperar a mi hijo, acepte, pero unos días después me dijo que no podía llevar el caso por razones que solo él sabía y que otro abogado llevaría mi caso, me moleste y me fui, pero él me alcanzo solo para plantarme un beso que me dejo bastante sorprendida, le dije que no podía pensar en eso en ese momento y me fui de nuevo. ―sus ojos estaban sacados de orbita y tenía incluso la boca abierta para ese momento, pero no había terminado. ―James fue a verme ayer en la noche para mostrarme un paquete de fotos de mi beso con Edward, dijo que su padre me estaba vigilando y era él quien estaba juntando todas esas pruebas en su contra, aparte de que James fue quien le mando todas esas pruebas a Edward con la finalidad de que yo recupere la custodia de Alex, porque Carlisle tiene a mi hijo secuestrado y no deja que James lo vea, todo por una maldita herencia de la que me acabo de enterar. Y ahora mi cabeza está hecha un lío porque la única forma de recuperar a mi hijo es llamar a Edward, pero no puedo llamarlo porque va a querer una respuesta a su maldito beso y no tengo una respuesta.

Un largo silencio reino entre nosotras, hasta que finalmente ella se recargo en el respaldo de su silla.

―Oh. ―fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras procesaba todo lo que acababa de decirle, su rostro iba de un sentimiento a otro, incredulidad, confusión, enojo, hasta que sus ojos se tornaron sorprendidos abriéndose más de la cuenta y mirándome de nuevo con profunda sorpresa. ― ¿Edward te beso? ―fruncí el ceño confundida por la pregunta, en todo lo que había dicho eso no me parecía lo más trascendente.

―Alice…

― ¡Ah! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Sabía que un amigo de Jasper no podía ser de fiar! ―se levantó de la silla bufando furiosa, ahora era yo quien estaba confundida, de todas las reacciones que esperaba esa no era una de ellas.

― ¿Alice de qué estás hablando? ―su verborrea se detuvo al igual que su caminata solo para mirarme largamente, pensativa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había dicho demasiado. Dio un par de pasos hasta tomar asiento de nuevo y trago en seco.

―Ayer se suponía que Peter y yo saldríamos a cenar, pero él olvido decirme que era cierre de mes y que saldría a media noche, así que cuando me cancelo veinte minutos antes de salir, me puse furiosa. ―comenzó con una mirada que me costaba identificar. ―Regrese a casa y una hora después tome un auto para ir a un club en el centro, estuve ahí unos cuarenta minutos cuando Peter me llamó para decirme que iría a dejarte a casa, se dio cuenta que había ruido de fondo y me preguntó si había salido, el punto es que prometió pasar a buscarme después de dejarte en tu edificio. ―asentí nerviosa por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación, en especial por el arrebato que Alice acababa de tener. ―Estaba bebiendo en la barra, no tenía muchas ganas de bailar, solo quería una noche fuera, pero cuando me giré en el banco no pude evitar notar que Rose estaba en la pista. ―se me cortó la respiración y casi pude sentir como mi corazón daba un vuelco. ―No le di mucha importancia y tampoco quise acercarme a hablar con ella, la última vez se comportó muy extraña después de que Edward la dejó para ir a buscarte. Pero unos veinte minutos después Peter llegó al lugar y me envió un mensaje para preguntarme si quería quedarme un rato más o si prefería que fuéramos a casa, le dije que lo vería afuera, pague mis tragos, tome mi abrigo y salí a la acera para buscar su auto. ―estiro sus manos y tomo las mías causándome un escalofrío, no sabía si quería saber el final de esa historia. ―No pude verlo de inmediato, pero justo mientras lo llamaba me di la vuelta y vi a Edward entrar al club, Peter me explicó que había tenido que dar la vuelta a la manzana porque no encontraba un sitio para estacionar el auto y que tardaría unos minutos más en llegar a la entrada del club. Mientras lo esperaba Edward salió con Rosalie colgada de su brazo, subieron a un auto juntos y se fueron.

Se sintió como un golpe al estómago, de esos que te cortaban la respiración, baje la mirada con el deseo de que Alice no pudiera ver que me había afectado más de lo que esperaba, pero miles de preguntas azotaban mi mente, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar y todo lo que trataba de contener en mi interior finalmente se derrumbó.

¿Entonces de verdad estaba con ella?

¿El beso fue una forma de evitar decirme la verdad?

¿Cómo podía haber confiado en él una vez más?

Me sentí avergonzada, porque muy en el fondo mi confianza se tambaleaba desde que mi esposo me cambio por una preciosa mujer de mundo y la idea de que alguien como Edward me encontrara atractiva había golpeado directo en mi ego, ahora me sentía insignificante, era patética, ese hombre no significaba nada en mi vida, no debería dolerme en absoluto lo que quisiera hacer o quien quisiera hacerlo.

―Lo siento, Bella.

―Está bien, solo fue un beso, no significa nada. ―murmuré con un intento de sonrisa. ―Ahora lo único importante es Alex.

―Quizás deberías descansar unos días, cariño, estás pasando por muchas cosas y llevas semanas corriendo de un lado a otro. ―negué, no podía perder mi empleo por tomarme vacaciones, era lo único que me mantenía cuerda. ―Bella.

―Perdí a mi esposo y perdí a mi hijo, cada minuto que paso en esa casa siento que me asfixio con los recuerdos de nuestra familia, siento que, si me voy a casa justo ahora, cometeré una locura, como llamar a James y rogarle que regrese porque me siento sola, porque necesito el consuelo de alguien que me recuerde quien solía ser. ―las silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas mientras miraba a Alice fijamente. ―Estoy siendo rebasada por todo lo que está pasando, Alice y he llegado a un punto en el que desearía nunca haber dicho nada, quizás no tendría el matrimonio más feliz del mundo, pero tendría a Alex y él me mantendría fuerte. Ahora no tengo nada.

―Me tienes a mí, a tus padres, a mi padre, incluso Peter estará de tu lado. ―exclamó dándole la vuelta al escritorio para rodearme con sus brazos. ―No vas a hacer esto sola, cariño. Puedes ir a quedarte con nosotros, buscaremos un abogado hasta por debajo de las piedras y vas a recuperar a tu hijo. Solo deja que te ayudemos, no necesitas hacer todo sola.

Terminé instalada en la casa de Alice esa misma noche, su padre aceptó de inmediato que pasara el tiempo que quisiera en su casa y se disculpo porque esa noche tenía una cena con invitados, él dijo que si prefería pasar la velada en mi habitación él lo comprendería, pero estaba invitada a cenar con ellos, acepté su primera oferta, pero Alice no estuvo de acuerdo con que me quedara en la habitación a hundirme en mi propia miseria.

Me enfundo un vestido color palo de rosa con flores en el corsé y una falda por debajo de la rodilla sin llegar a los tobillos, era un vestido precioso y sus intenciones eran buenas, pero no estaba de humor para esto. Después de arreglar mi cabello y peinado como si fuera su muñeca personal, corrió a terminar de alistarse y bajamos a cenar, su padre había recibido a los invitados y estaban en la sala esperando a que la cena estuviera lista.

―Oh, Bella que bueno que decidiste bajar a cenar con nosotros. ―exclamó Félix, el padre de Alice, con una sonrisa paternal, nos acercamos hasta ellos y vi a un hombre de mediana edad con rasgo familiares, ojos verdes y cabello rubio. ―Thomas, ya conoces a mi pequeña Alice.

―Thomas, un gusto verte de nuevo. ―exclamó Alice sonriente, su nombre también me resultó familiar, pero era bastante probable que mi amiga lo hubiera mencionado en algún momento.

―Alice, estás preciosa, has crecido bastante. ―ella sonrió soltando su abrazo y su padre sonrió orgulloso.

―Y ella es Bella, la mejor amiga de mi hija. ―añadió rápidamente Félix con una sonrisa sincera, le sonreí al hombre con educación y me devolvió la sonrisa.

―Un gusto.

―El placer es todo mío, señorita Bella. ―mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de volver a mi habitación a dormir, un rostro que reconocí de inmediato apareció en la sala, venía del pasillo que daba al baño para invitados y estaba claro que era uno de los invitados de Félix.

―Oh, Bella, él es Jasper, el hijo de Thomas. ―ni siquiera me detuve a mirarlo, pues saber que era su padre llamó más mi atención, ese era el abogado del que Edward había hablado, ese hombre debía saber perfectamente quien era yo.

―Bella y yo, ya nos conocemos, Félix. ―exclamó Jasper con una sonrisa y tomando una copa que estaba sobre la mesa de centro.

―No sabía que él vendría también. ―murmuró Alice de mala gana y Jasper la miró burlón.

―En cambio a mí me ha encantado verte de nuevo. ―Alice puso los ojos en blanco ante el notorio sarcasmo en esa simple frase y el timbre rompió lo que podía ser el inicio de una larga pelea entre ellos.

―Oh, ese debe ser Peter. ―exclamó Alice sonriente de nuevo y corriendo a la puerta.

― ¿Peter? ―preguntó el padre de Jasper con curiosidad dirigida a Félix.

―El novio de Alice, es uno de los mejores elementos en la empresa, si quieres mi opinión, si mi hija decide casarse con ese hombre, festejaré un año entero. ―ambos hombres soltaron un par de carcajadas, Jasper se terminó su copa de un sorbo y yo rogué la cena terminará pronto.

―Vamos a tomar nuestros lugares, si tengo razón, Alice se tardara un rato recibiendo al chico. ―Peter de verdad se había ganado al padre de Alice para que éste estuviera tan tranquilo con ellos besuqueándose en la entrada de la casa.

La cena fue tranquila, ignore la mayor parte de la conversación y me enfoque en los platillos frente a mí, cuando estaban por servir el postre me levante pidiendo una disculpa para retirarme, de verdad quería dormir y despejar la mente.

Me tiré en la cama sin muchas ganas de quitarme el vestido, era algo incomodo, pero no lo suficiente para impulsarme a levantarme, ignore el mar de cosas que me molestaban y cerré los ojos, debía encontrar el camino hacia Alex, era todo lo que debía importar.

Ni Edward, ni James, ni Carlisle, el único Cullen que me importaba era mi hijo y así tuviera que quemar el mundo hasta sus cimientos, lo tendría en mis brazos de vuelta.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	18. Historias a medias

_**Edward POV**_

Desperté por segunda vez esa mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza, me costó ponerme de pie, pero necesitaba tomar una ducha antes de que Esme despertara y me encontrara en ese estado deplorable.

Me senté en el sofá sosteniéndome la cabeza con las manos, tenía años sin embriagarme de esa manera, pero sin duda era peor la información que se agolpaba en mi mente sobre la noche pasada, aunque francamente la noche solo había sido una cereza en el pastel para un asqueroso día.

 **Flash Back**

Después de besar a Isabella terminé dando vueltas por la ciudad sin un lugar a donde ir, sabía que su reacción era de esperar, pero en el fondo había esperado algo que ella no podía darme, quería que Isabella saltará a mis brazos como si hubiera estado esperando por ese beso desde el momento en que nos conocimos, quería que sintiera su cuerpo temblar bajo mi tacto, deseaba que sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Al no recibir una respuesta clara me sentí descolocado, quizás una firme negativa me habría ido mejor.

No podía regresar al apartamento porque ahí estaban todos, mi madre usando mi habitación, Thomas cuestionándome sobre Isabella y Jasper que llevaba días hablando de la amiga de Bella. No necesitaba ninguna de esas conversaciones en ese momento, solo quería estar solo.

Unas horas más tarde terminé estacionado frente al edificio donde ella vivía, empezaba a temer que me estuviera volviendo un acosador, sabía su hora de salida y cuanto tardaría en llegar, no estaba seguro de que le diría, pero sabía que necesitaba verla de nuevo, explicarle que esto no afectaría su caso, que haría lo que fuera para recuperar a su hijo, sin importar sus sentimientos por mí.

La espere por horas, llenándome de ansiedad con el pasar del tiempo, de pronto cada noticia sobre secuestros y desapariciones aparecieron en mis recuerdos, estaba a punto de ir a su oficina a buscarla cuando un auto bastante llamativo se detuvo en la acera de enfrente y otro auto se detuvo detrás de ellos, unos segundos después ella bajo del ostentoso automóvil y la siguió el conductor del otro coche.

Tarde unos segundos en reconocer al rostro de James, la curiosidad sobre que podían estar hablando me altero los nervios aún más, Isabella se veía tensa y James intranquilo, fruncí el ceño apretando con fuerza el volante para evitar salir del auto y caminar hasta ellos, había algo raro en la presencia de James, miraba alrededor con desesperación, como si temiera que alguien lo estuviera vigilando, el pensamiento se sintió irónico.

Después de un rato el auto se fue y ambos entraron al edificio, mi primera idea fue irme, esperar para hablar con ella hasta el día siguiente, cuando estuviera más tranquila y no hubiera alguien que nos interrumpiera, pero no pude irme.

Era bastante consciente de que no estaba ahí mirando la puerta de cristal solo porque me preocupara el caso, esto estaba muy alejado de tener algo que ver con la custodia de Alex, estaba ahí porque quería verlo irse, era patético, absurdo en realidad, ella podía ver a quien quisiera, pero me costaba mantener la postura imaginándome una reconciliación con ese jodido idiota.

Paso una hora y luego dos, finalmente comprendí que él no bajaría, la sensación que me recorrió el cuerpo fue algo que nunca antes sentí en mi interior, nunca fui uno de esos hombres celosos, tampoco perdía la razón por cualquier mujer, esas emociones me eran tan ajenas que empezaba a perder el control de mis propias acciones, darme cuenta de dónde estaba, de lo que estaba haciendo y el por qué lo estaba haciendo me sorprendió considerablemente.

Encendí el auto decidido a irme, obligándome a no seguir mirando la puerta del edificio, salí rumbo a la autopista, mi cuerpo se sentía aletargado, Isabella no era de mi pertenencia, no podía seguir actuando de esa manera o terminaría por asustarla con mis sorpresivas apariciones en su casa.

Iba de camino a nuestro departamento apesadumbrado con el terrible día que había tenido cuando mi celular sonó un par de veces, decidí ignorar la primera llamada porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, estaba cansado, quería meterme en la cama y fingir que no había estado horas afuera de la casa de Isabella, pero después de tres llamadas no tuve más opción que atender.

―Hola. ―murmuré al manos libres del auto, esperaba que fuera mi madre o Jasper preguntando por mi paradero, así al menos les diría que iba rumbo al apartamento y terminaría la llamada rápido.

― ¿Edward? ―fruncí el ceño ante una voz confusa, era una mujer, pero parecía haber bebido y estaba seguro de que no era Isabella. ―Sé que sigues en la ciudad.

― ¿Quién…? ―tome el teléfono de su lugar y revise el nombre en la pantalla, era Rosalie. Desde nuestra última "cita" no había vuelto a llamarle, estaba demasiado centrado en llamar la atención de cierta castaña que ni siquiera había pensado en Rose. ―No estaba ocultándome. ―murmuré de mala gana, no estaba de humor para fingir un interés que no tenía.

―También sé que estás detrás de Isabella. ―odiaba que me llamaran en ese estado, nunca tenían algo real que decir, solo tonterías que pasaban por su cabeza en mitad de la noche. ―Y solo quería decirte que eres un maldito idiota por jugar conmigo cuando en realidad estabas detrás de ella. ―murmuro con la horrible música de fondo cortándole las palabras. ―Ella tiene un hijo y un esposo, no puede darte absolutamente nada, pero yo soy libre, joven y tenemos tanto en común que pudimos tener algo realmente bueno, de no ser por ella y su maldita cara de mosca muerta.

―Rosalie, no tengo tiempo para esto. Si quieres que hablemos lo haremos cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos, no en mitad de la noche cuando obviamente has estado bebiendo. Así que voy a colgar y por favor deja de llamar. ―murmuré molesto.

―Espera. ―mi dedo se detuvo a unos centímetros del botón para terminar la llamada y suspiré pesadamente. ― ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? ―fruncí el ceño aun más, empezaba a dolerme la cabeza.

―Rose…

―He bebido demasiado y no sé a quien más llamar. ―quise negarme, ella no era mi responsabilidad, habíamos salido tres veces, no tenía que preocuparme por ella, pero la consciencia no me dejaría dormir tranquilo. ―Por favor. ―suspiré seguro de que me arrepentiría por la mañana.

Le pedí la dirección y después de media hora terminé estacionándome frente a un club con una larga fila de espera y música que aturdía desde afuera. La llame un par de veces para que saliera, pero al parecer su teléfono había muerto, no me quedo otra opción que entrar a buscarla, apenas la encontré me dedico una sonrisa coqueta y sugirió quedarnos un rato, me negué y prácticamente tuve que obligarla a irnos.

―Rosalie necesito que me digas a donde llevarte. ―las pocas ocasiones en que salimos juntos no tuve que llevarla a su casa.

―Porque no vamos a tu apartamento. ―sugirió con una sonrisa de lado sentada en el asiento copiloto, empezaba a arrepentirme de esto.

―No te llevaré a mi apartamento, dime dónde queda tu casa. ―murmuré con la cabeza matándome.

―Solo necesito una oportunidad para sacarte a Isabella de la cabeza. ―sentí sus dedos acariciar mi nuca e incluso sin quererlo se sintió bien. ―Una noche y no volverás a pensar en ella. ―susurró estirándose en el asiento para decirlo contra mi oído, la piel se me erizo, pero por muy tentadora que fuera la oferta, no iba a caer en esto.

―Sino me dices donde queda tu casa te dejaré en un hotel. ―murmuré tomando sus manos para empujarla a su lugar. ―Ponte el cinturón y deja de moverte. ―añadí tomando el volante de nuevo, conduje por las calles de la ciudad hasta dar un hotel decente que no fuera a costarme una fortuna, la ayude a bajar y le di las llaves al valet para ayudarla a subir hasta su habitación. ―Buenas noches, quiero una habitación individual para una noche. ―Rosalie recargo los brazos en la recepción y la mujer me dedico una mirada desconfiada.

―Por políticas del hotel no puedo darle una habitación individual para dos personas. Solo puede ofrecerle una individual doble. ―negué de inmediato y saque mi tarjeta.

―Yo no voy a quedarme, es solo para ella. ―la mujer asintió algo incomoda con la situación y con el ceño fruncido me dio la habitación.

Ayude a Rosalie a subir al cuarto y después de dejarla en la cama, salí de ahí, baje a la recepción con la intención de irme de un buena vez a casa, pero antes de salir vi de reojo el bar del hotel, pensé que me vendría bien un trago después del día que había tenido y cambie el rumbo de mis pasos.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Había terminado con resaca y dolor de cabeza, sin mencionar que había llegado a casa entrada la madrugada y apenas había logrado dormir un par de horas en ese incomodo sillón, seguía conmocionado con mis intenciones la noche anterior, no quería ni pensar en que habría pasado si Isabella me hubiera visto ahí.

Necesitaba hablar con ella para contactarla con Thomas lo antes posible, si Carlisle ponía la demanda de custodia primero que nosotros, las posibilidades de recuperar a su hijo se de reducirían y la única forma de arreglar la situación sería encontrar la relación directa de Carlisle con el banco fantasma.

Si pelear por la custodia de un niño contra esas personas nos estaba costando meses, descubrir sus desvíos de fondos nos tomaría la vida entera.

Subí a tomar una ducha rápida y cuando baje encontré a todos en la cocina.

―Cariño ¿dónde estuviste anoche? ―exclamó mi madre tomando uno de los vasos de café que Jasper dejaba sobre la barra. ―Te estuvimos esperando para cenar.

―Tuve que resolver unos asuntos. ―murmuré acercándome a ellos para tomar un café también, odiaba la cafetería a la que Jasper se había apegado tanto, pero con lo mal que me sentía me supo delicioso.

―Espero que tengas libre el día de hoy porque tengo un montón de ganas de dar una vuelta por la ciudad y ya que Jasper y Thomas irán a cenar con unos amigos, tú y yo podremos salir a cenar también. ―exclamó mi madre rodeando la barra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¿Saldrán a cenar? ―pregunté sentándome en uno de los bancos de la cocina.

―Félix Brandon, un amigo de la universidad, se enteró que estaba en la ciudad y nos invitó a cenar en su casa. ―explicó Thomas con tranquilidad.

―Recuerdo a Félix, estuvo en tu cumpleaños cincuenta. ―murmuró mi madre de manera distraída. ―Tiene una hija encantadora, que ahora debe ser una señorita.

―El padre Alice. ―respondió Jasper a mi pregunta no formulada al ver mi rostro confundido ante la mención de esa persona que honestamente no recordaba.

―Una ironía que todos ustedes estuvieran juntos en la Universidad y no se hayan reencontrado hasta ahora que todos terminamos en la misma ciudad por una chica que no he tenido el placer de conocer. ―mi madre estaba algo parlanchina esa mañana.

―No estábamos precisamente juntos, Collins y yo estábamos por graduarnos cuando tu exmarido entro a la Universidad y Félix solo curso el último semestre con nosotros. ―explicó Thomas con la misma tranquilidad de antes, él no se veía muy impresionado con ver a su amigo de nuevo, al menos no tanto como mi madre parecía estarlo. ―Es más impresionante que nos recuerdes a todos, menos a Félix.

La historia de mi madre con Carlisle era como una mancha que me negaba a conocer, tenía pocos detalles, sabía que se conocieron en la universidad y un poco más, aun era un misterio para mí la relación que Esme tenía con todos ellos antes, Thomas decía que eran simples conocidos, pero siempre que hablaban vagamente de su pasado sonaba a más que un par de conocidos que se saludaban de vez en cuando.

―Honestamente te había olvidado a ti también, hasta que nuestros hijos se hicieron amigos y Jasper me resulto familiar. ―Thomas sonrió divertido y ella me miró con una sonrisa. ―Iré a darme un baño y luego me llevaras a conocer la ciudad ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo. ―susurré sin ganas de llevarle la contraria. Esme subió con su café a la habitación y Jasper tomo su lugar frente a mí en la barra. ―Debo tener la memoria de mi madre, porque por más que intento recordar a tu amiga en aquella fiesta, me es imposible hacerlo.

―Es porque en ese entonces Alice tenía once años. ―explicó, Thomas se alejó para sentarse en la sala a leer el periódico que seguramente le había comprado Jasper al ir por café. ―Tú no recordarías a ninguna mujer en esa fiesta que no tuviera la edad mínima para beber.

― ¿Cómo puedes tener discusiones con una chica diez años menor que tú? ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de una chica que tenía seis años cuando tú perdías la virginidad? ―abrí los ojos sorprendido de que esa información saliera de la nada y él estallo en carcajadas.

―Les recuerdo que sigo aquí. ―murmuró Thomas en medio de las carcajadas de su hijo.

Mi madre bajo quince minutos después y salimos del apartamento sin un destino fijo, ella solo quería conocer la ciudad, recorrimos las calles más conocidas de Los Angeles, compró unas cuantas cosas y fuimos a comer en pequeños restaurantes de paso, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

El restaurante que elegí no era muy elaborado, desde que había llegado sabía que en esa ciudad era fácil encontrarte con la extravagancia incluso en las mínimas cosas y no quería un lugar así para una cena con mi madre, ella era una mujer más sencilla, disfrutaría más un lugar con comida conocida que un alocado menú con platillos para los que debías pedir subtítulos.

Finalmente regresamos a casa tan solo diez minutos antes de que Thomas y Jasper lo hicieran, Thomas subió a dormir, al igual que mi madre y Jasper se quedo un rato más en la sala para hablarme de su interesante velada.

― ¿Sabías que Isabella se está quedando con la familia de Alice? ―fruncí levemente el ceño y negué de inmediato, la había visto en su departamento la noche anterior. ―Solo la he visto un par de veces, pero puedo asegurarte que se veía más pálida de lo normal.

―Aún debo hablar con ella sobre tu padre tomando el caso. ―murmuré pensativo.

―Creí que se lo verías ayer para decírselo. ―me recargue en el respaldo del sillón y suspiré pesadamente.

―Apenas pudimos hablar y no me dio una respuesta sobre si estaba de acuerdo en que tu padre fuera su abogado. ―expliqué a medias, no quería contarle a todo el mundo lo que había ocurrido con ella. ―La llamaré por la mañana.

―Te das cuenta que si terminas saliendo con ella vas a criar al hijo de tu hermano. ―lo miré sin comprender a que venía esa línea de pensamiento. ―Lo siento, pero tuve que distraerme durante la cena y con Isabella ahí no pude evitar pensar en lo irónico de la situación.

― ¿Por qué debías distraerte?

―Alice llevó al exasperante de Peter a la cena. ―bufó rodando los ojos. ―Creí haberme librado de ese adulador hacia tiempo y hoy me pase horas escuchándolo alabar cada misero detalle de la familia Brandon, juro que incluso felicito la elección de servilletas. ―sonreí con cierta diversión. ―Como sea, necesito dormir. Buenas noches, Edward.

Me despedí de Jasper y me recosté en el sofá para intentar dormir, pero la pregunta de porque Isabella estaría quedándose en casa de Alice me mantuvo despierto un largo rato, esperaba que nada malo hubiera ocurrido con James visitándola la noche anterior, suficiente tenía con la desesperación que me provocaba haber arruinado la relación que había formado con ella con ese beso.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	19. No sé que quiero de ti

_**Edward POV**_

Era bastante temprano y ya estaba listo para salir del apartamento, había recibido un mensaje de Isabella en el que me pedía que nos viéramos e incluso si no significaba nada mi corazón se había acelerado ante la expectativa de verla de nuevo, pasaría a buscarla antes de que tuviera que ir a trabajar y la llevaría a desayunar, el mensaje no era muy informativo, pero suponía que tenía que ver con el juicio.

― ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? ―murmuró mi madre entrando a la cocina en busca de café, llevaba una bata aún y me hizo recordar aquellos días de vacaciones cuando ambos pasábamos la mañana preparando panqueques.

―Voy a buscar a Isabella. ―expliqué con una media sonrisa, Esme se sirvió una gran taza de café y tomó asiento frente a la barra.

―Me encantaría conocer a esa chica un día de estos. ―exclamó mirándome con curiosidad, fruncí levemente el ceño y le sonreí de vuelta. ―No creí vivir para conocer a una mujer que te hiciera perder la cabeza. ―tomó el diario que Thomas había dejado la noche anterior en la mesa y no supe que responder a su comentario. ―Espero que te saque esa idea de no tener hijos de la cabeza.

―Mamá, no estoy saliendo con Isabella. ―exclamé sorprendido de a dónde estaba yendo su pensamiento, ni siquiera se me había cruzado por la cabeza tener hijos, ella ni siquiera me había dado una respuesta a nuestro último encuentro.

―Pues deberías apresurarte porque no esperare por siempre para que me des un nieto. ―solté una carcajada y le di la vuelta a la barra para dejar un beso en su frente, esa mujer debía dejar de pensar en niños corriendo a mi alrededor.

―Debo irme.

Salí del apartamento con verdadera necesidad, quería verla de nuevo, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, sobre el juicio y sobre lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, pero debía admitir que lo que más anhelaba era ver sus penetrantes ojos chocolate de nuevo. La intensidad con que añoraba la compañía de Isabella me seguía pareciendo increíble, ajena a mí, pero esa mañana después de recibir su mensaje me sentía con fuerzas renovadas y me di cuenta que incluso con la sorpresa, no había miedo, me gustaba lo que Isabella me hacía sentir, era nuevo y emocionante, era como estar en una montaña rusa y me sentía en esa lenta subida hasta la cima.

Llegué a la casa del señor Brandon gracias a un segundo mensaje de Isabella en el que me daba la dirección, ella había sugerido vernos en el restaurante, pero logré convencerla de pasar por ella, aunque aceptaba que ahora estando frente a la inmensa puerta de la entrada, me preocupaba haber sido demasiado pesado con el tema.

Baje del auto y di dos golpes con manos temblorosas, si lo pensaba demasiado me echaría para atrás, la diminuta amiga de Isabella me abrió la puerta con una mirada insistente, se cruzó de brazos e irguió la espalda.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―exclamó con un tono desafiante que me recordó el comienzo de cada pelea que había presenciado entre ella y Jasper.

―Yo le pedí que nos viéramos. ―respondió Isabella saliendo detrás del cuerpo de la pequeña castaña, Alice la miró con el ceño fruncido y la tomó del brazo.

―No creo que debas hablar con él, mi padre puede contactarte con Thomas. ―murmuró la castaña con la mirada fija en Isabella, decidí mantenerme al margen porque esa chica parecía estar furiosa conmigo y no quería terminar igual que Jasper peleando con ella sin razón.

―Tengo que hablar con él. ―sentenció Isabella con firmeza y soltó la mano de Alice. ―Ya hablé con tu padre, sabe que llegaré tarde a la oficina. ―la chica frente a nosotros asintió no muy convencida con los planes de Isabella y después de una corta despedida nos fuimos en el auto.

El camino fue silencioso, Isabella no se veía muy feliz con verme de nuevo y debía admitir que temía haber llegado a la cima de la montaña con aquel beso y ahora ir en caída, no sabía como romper el hielo, las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y las manos me temblaban, el valor que había tenido en la mañana se iba desvaneciendo mientras nos acercábamos al restaurante.

Nos dieron una mesa de inmediato ya que apenas había gente en el lugar a esa hora, el mesero nos dejo un par de menús y se alejó para traernos café. Su rostro estaba muy serio, tenía el ceño sutilmente fruncido y mordía su labio inferior mientras leía el menú, mientras yo me ahogaba en el silencio entre nosotros.

― ¿Querías verme para decirme que no sientes lo mismo? ―pregunté finalmente desesperado por una maldita respuesta, su intensa mirada se levantó desde el menú hasta mi rostro, fulminándome con tanto ímpetu que sentí un hueco en la boca del estómago, nunca antes había estado tan preocupado por un rechazo.

―No. ―musitó volviendo a ver el menú, la negativa tampoco me venía bien en ese momento, porque estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. ―Quería verte para hablar sobre la demanda de custodia, quisiera que Thomas tomara mi caso, Félix dijo que él era un gran abogado y confió en su palabra. ―añadió sin emoción en su voz, la mujer frente a mí estaba siendo tan controlada con sus palabras que me erizaba la piel, quería sacudirla para ver si despertaba a la Isabella que conocía.

―Te he dicho antes que era un gran abogado. ―murmuré frunciendo el ceño también. ―Creí que confiabas en mí también. ―levantó la mirada y supe que, si pudiera quemarme con sus preciosos ojos, lo haría.

―Descubrí recientemente que no debo confiar en cualquiera. ―sentenció con rabia contenida. Ni siquiera creía comprender de donde venía todo ese rencor en su voz.

― ¿Estás molesta porque te bese? ―exclamé intentando poner las cartas sobre la mesa, estaba cansado de dar vueltas con Isabella, necesitaba aclarar todo esto antes de continuar con la demanda, porque me sentía como si estuviera jugando con los ojos vendados.

―Hablas de cómo me besaste en mitad de la calle, donde cualquiera pudo vernos, cuando sabías que el padre de James está armando un caso en mi contra. ―exclamó colérica, levanté una ceja francamente pasmado, sentía una nota de acusación en sus palabras y no me gustaba a donde estaba yendo esto.

―Si estas sugiriendo que lo hice con ese propósito, debo recordarte que me correspondiste con bastante voracidad, preciosa. Y tenías la misma información que yo sobre el caso de Carlisle. ―sus mejillas adquirieron un suave tono rosado y bajo el menú hasta la mesa, su mirada exasperada y labios fruncidos eran todo un poema.

― ¿En verdad tenemos la misma información? ―cuestiono irguiéndose y mirándome fijamente, necesitaba saber de donde venía esa colera contenida contra mi persona, empezaba a creer que esto no tenía nada que ver con nuestro pequeño encuentro y ahora estaba más perdido que al inicio de la conversación. ―Porque creo que hemos estado hablando en claves las últimas semanas.

― ¿Claves?

―Sí, porque para mí un beso significa un sinfín de cosas, pero ninguna de ellas quiere decir _"me estoy follando a Rosalie, mientras finjo estar de tu lado"._ ―exclamó enfurecida y me quede helado de solo escucharla hablar de esa manera. Ahí estaba la Isabella que conocía, la apasionada chica que mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ella y su hijo. ―Pero pienso que los hombres Cullen tienen un maldito idioma que desconozco, uno en el que besarte significa que te están viendo la cara de idiota con cualquier par de bonitas piernas. ―sus impetuosas palabras me dejaron desarmado, estaba comparándome de nuevo con James, pero ahora no tenía idea del porqué, solo sabía que me estaba poniendo de mal humor.

―Creí haberte dejado en claro que no tengo nada con Rosalie, pero ya veo que no he sido lo suficientemente claro, así que lo intentaré de nuevo. No me interesan sus _bonitas piernas_ porque llevo meses fantaseando con unos inmensos ojos color chocolate que me quitan el sueño e incluso cuando logró dormir no dejo de alucinar con unos tentadores labios rosas murmurando mi nombre y una cabellera castaña regada sobre la almohada a mi lado. ¿Alguna de esas cosas te suenan familiares? ―exclamé exasperado, mientras lograba sonrojar más y más sus mejillas. ―No me estoy follando a nadie, porque la mujer que deseo, está pasando por demasiadas cosas y no puedo permitirme ser egoísta y que ella pierda a su hijo. ―sus mejillas ardían y ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque estábamos peleando ahora.

― ¿Cómo puedes seguirme mintiendo? Alice te vio con Rosalie en una maldita discoteca, deja de pretender que te intereso de esa manera. ―murmuró irritada, mirando de reojo a los comensales que nos observaban curiosos, estaba avergonzada, podía sentirlo, pero también estaba furiosa y solo por eso no salía huyendo de nuevo.

Quería echarme en cara lo que sea que creía había ocurrido entre Rosalie y yo, y no pude evitar que la esperanza creciera en mi interior.

¿Estaba celosa?

―No estoy fing… ―comencé con voz contenida, ignorando las miradas sobre nosotros una vez más, pero entonces el mesero regreso a la mesa con la libreta lista para pedir nuestras ordenes, eso fue más de lo que Isabella pudo soportar, estaba claramente incomoda con las miradas sobre nosotros y la llegada del mesero terminó con su aguante. Dejo la servilleta sobre la mesa con fuerza y soltó un suspiró frustrado.

―Iré al tocador. ―susurró levantándose para alejarse entre las mesas.

―Les daré unos minuto más. ―murmuró el chico alejándose avergonzado al notar el ambiente tenso a nuestro alrededor, bufé cansado de esto, que más podía hacer para que ella dejara de pensar que la estaba utilizando o algo parecido, recargué la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y de haber estado solo habría soltado una letanía.

Tome mi servilleta y la lancé también contra la mesa, esa mujer iba a matarme con sus apasionados sentimientos y empezaba a creer que la única forma de convencerla de que era ella la única mujer que me importaba era mostrárselo.

Me levanté de la mesa y con decidida confianza me encamine entre las mesas siguiendo sus pasos, empuje la puerta del baño y me asegure de cerrarla detrás de mí, me recargué en la pared esperando a que ella saliera de su escondite y en cuanto lo hizo, su cuerpo entero se tensó al verme ahí.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―murmuró enfadada, me acerque a ella con pasos firmes, hasta que tuvo que levantar su rostro para sostenerme la mirada, acaricie su mejilla con la punta de los dedos y sentí su aliento chocar contra mi rostro.

―Mostrarte que no estoy fingiendo. ―susurré, sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos y antes de que pudiera alejarse estrelle mis labios con los suyos empujándola hasta chocar con la pared detrás de nosotros.

A diferencia de aquella primera vez, ahora no hubo resistencia, su arrebatadora pasión exploto contra mi cuerpo y sus manos buscaron mi cuello de inmediato, el beso era casi violento y desquiciado, sentía la rabia correr en su cuerpo, quería saber que estaba intentando probar.

Baje mis manos hasta su cintura y la levanté con vehemencia, sus piernas me rodearon al instante y su vestido se recorrió lo suficiente para dejarme tocar su piel desnuda, empuje las caderas chocando con su cuerpo y soltando un jadeo desde el fondo de mi garganta. Solté sus labios cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, pero no la deje ir, no estaba listo para soltarla. Recorrí su cuello con mis labios y la escuche suspirar por lo bajo, mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo al suyo, anhelante de su aroma y sus caricias.

―Edward. ―gimió cuando moví mis caderas una vez más y nuestros se encontraron sobre la ropa, su caliente centro envió una corriente eléctrica por toda mi espalda.

―La única mujer a quien quiero follarme hasta perder el sentido eres tú. ―murmuré contra el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuerpo tembló entre mis manos al escuchar mis palabras y sonreí satisfecho, quería mucho más que una follada con Isabella. ―Deja de huir de mí, Isabella. ―acariciaba su cuello con mi nariz. ―No soy como James, no me interesan otro par de piernas bonitas que no sean las que me están rodeando ahora. ―susurré empujándome contra ella una vez más.

―No puedo. ―murmuró recargándose entera contra mi cuerpo.

―Sí puedes. ―susurré chocando nuestras caderas de nuevo y escuchando sus gemidos contra mi pecho. ―Dime ¿Por qué estabas tan furiosa? ¿Por qué te importa tanto si me acuesto o no con Rosalie si en realidad no te intereso? ―sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza contra mi saco y sus jadeos me hacían temblar las piernas, saber que lo único que nos separaba era una fina capa de ropa me tenía demasiado excitado. ― ¿Estabas celosa? ―mis dedos atraparon el final de su vestido y empecé a empujar para subirlo un poco más, su cuerpo se sacudió sobre mí.

―No. ―jadeo escondiendo su rostro contra mi cuello.

―Entonces ¿no te molestaría que hiciera esto con Rosalie? ―murmuré buscando su rostro desesperadamente, recorrí su mandíbula con mis labios y atrape su mirada, tenía las pupilas dilatas y los ojos llorosos, tomé su labio inferior y lo mordí sutilmente, había deseado hacerlo desde hacia tanto tiempo. ―Dime que quieres de mí, te daré lo que pidas.

―No lo sé. ―admitió con un suspiró al final. ―No tengo idea de que quiero de ti. ―exclamó estrellando sus labios contra los míos y me sentí en la jodida gloria, en ese instante ella era mía y yo era suyo, no había un juicio o un apellido entre nosotros, solo el deseo y la lujuria contenida por tanto tiempo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	20. Choque de trenes

_**Bella POV**_

―Deberías salir primero. ―murmuré esforzándome para evitar su mirada, aún estaba recuperándome del choque de electricidad que corría por mis piernas desde que él había entrado al bendito baño, si lo veía de nuevo volvería a perder la cordura. Sin embargo, él no se movió de su sitio, incluso podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, mientras me sostenía contra la pared. ―Por favor, necesito un minuto.

―De acuerdo. ―respondió con un sutil suspiro al final, una vez la puerta se cerro desde el otro lado solté todo el aire contenido.

Me observe en el gran espejo frente a mí con mi corazón recuperándose poco a poco, tenía el labial corrido y el cabello alborotado, mi imagen no era mucho mejor que la de Edward, apenas soltó mis labios fui bastante consciente de su presencia y me embriague de él, tenía la camisa arrugada en los puntos donde mis manos se aferraron a él, había una marca labial en la comisura de sus labios y su cabello era una maraña indescifrable.

Camine hasta el espejo y abrí las llaves debajo de él, mi maquillaje era caso perdido, no llevaba conmigo nada para remediarlo, así que tome una servilleta para limpiar los restos que quedaban, me incline sobre el lavabo y puse agua entre mis manos para terminar de limpiar mi rostro, unas cuantas gotas mojaron mi blusa, pero no llamarían tanto la atención como mi cabello, suspiré y seque mis manos con premura antes de pasar mis dedos entre los mechones castaños, al verme al espejo de nuevo no pude evitar sentirme como una de esas chicas que entraban a hurtadillas en las mañanas a sus cuartos cuando estaba en la Universidad.

Nunca antes me sentí de esa manera, las noches que pase con James en la Facultad fueron menos salvajes, íbamos a su apartamento después de una cena en un restaurante de lujo y bebíamos algo de vino en su apartamento y luego teníamos sexo, nunca tuve que preocuparme por salir corriendo de la cama porque su compañero estuviera durmiendo al lado, ni tuve que correr de vuelta a mi habitación en busca de ropa, tenía mi propio espacio en su apartamento y él me llevaba a la facultad por las mañanas.

En verdad nunca sentí que estuviera perdiéndome de algo, no hasta que la pasión de Edward me arrastro con él y encendió algo en mi interior que hasta ese momento desconocía, ahora al mirarme al espejo me sentía esa chica que había tenido una noche divertida y ahora regresaba a casa.

Me sentía viva.

Salí del baño inusualmente confiada, el terror de ser vista por los comensales se desvaneció y cuando un grupo de mujeres que compartían el desayuno me miraron curiosas no pude más que sonreír ligeramente, me acerque a nuestra mesa y escuche los murmullos detrás de mí hacerse más fuertes, Edward se puso de pie al verme ahí y me miró confundido por mi rostro relajado y sonrisa descarada.

―No tengo una respuesta para ti. ―murmuré mirándolo a los ojos. ―No puedo lanzarme a tus brazos como una adolescente enamorada, porque mi vida esta muy lejos de darme esa libertad. Besarte en mitad de la calle no es una opción, al menos no hasta que tenga la custodia de mi hijo de vuelta. Y no podemos tener citas para conocernos mejor. En realidad, al quedarte a mi lado no puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero si tú estás dispuesto intentarlo, yo también lo estoy. ―mis palabras eran claras y sinceras.

Estaba harta de sentirme triste y desolada, quería mi libertad, anhelaba la felicidad que me habían arrebatado y sin importar como se desarrollaran las cosas entre nosotros, al menos por primera vez me sentía viva al lanzarme al vacío de lo desconocido.

― ¿Puedo besarte en privado? ―preguntó con una sonrisa de lado y note que aun cuando se había quitado el labial del rostro, su cabello seguía siendo un completo lio, asentí mirando sus intensos ojos verdes ligeramente oscurecidos. ―Entonces soy todo tuyo, Isabella.

Esa misma noche Edward paso por mí a la oficina para reunirnos con Thomas en su apartamento, el lugar era bonito, pero con toda la gente que vivía ahí apenas teníamos tiempo a solas y teníamos un acuerdo para mantener lo nuestro en secreto, el único que lo sabía era Thomas, Edward dijo que debíamos ser precavidos y estar preparados en caso de que Carlisle se enterara y para ello Thomas tenía que saberlo.

Él prometió no decírselo a nadie, lo que incluía a la madre de Edward que resulto ser una mujer encantadora, me costaba trabajo entender como Carlisle pudo cambiarla por la exasperante madre de James, Esme Platt tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, su sonrisa era maternal y dulce cuando miraba a Edward.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban solo ella y Thomas el mundo parecía detenerse a su alrededor, ella le sonreía abiertamente, se reía de sus chistes y le miraba con profundo afecto, mientras que él olvidaba las palabras y brillaba cuando ella le miraba, era bastante claro que Esme lo tenía comiendo de su mano, así que entendía lo mucho que le estaba costando no decirle nada.

Después de hablar con Thomas y aclarar toda la información que Edward tenía y la que James me había contado, éste preparo los papeles para la nueva demanda, les pedí a ambos que dejáramos fuera la carta del supuesto psiquiatra de James, no sabía que pasaría con el juicio, había la posibilidad de tener el mismo resultado que antes, así que quería dejar limpio a James en ese aspecto, porque si él perdía la custodia ambos perderíamos a Alex para siempre.

El juicio comenzó dos semanas después de que Thomas entregara los papeles, durante todo ese tiempo él se encargó de prepararme para las preguntas que podría hacerme el abogado de James, ya que, a pesar de que James me había dado todo lo necesario para arreglar la situación lo cierto era que él estaba atado de manos contra Carlisle y tendría que aceptar el abogado que su padre eligiera para él, por ello Thomas temía que las preguntas fueran trampas para darle fuerza al caso de Carlisle contra James por la custodia de Alex y quería que estuviéramos preparados para cualquier escenario que fuera planteado en la corte.

Así terminé pasando cada noche después del trabajo en el apartamento de Edward, Thomas me tenía trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando me dejaba descansar inevitablemente terminaba mirando de reojo al cobrizo que me sonreía desde la barra de la cocina.

No tenía todas las respuestas a lo que sea que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros, en realidad tenía muchas dudas y temores al respecto, pero no podía luchar contra la abrumante atracción que crecía cada que nos quedábamos a solas.

Como esa mañana cuando Edward paso a buscarme para ir a la primera audiencia del juicio, la tensión en el auto era palpable, estaba nerviosa de enfrentarme al mundo de Carlisle Cullen y debía admitir que quería hundirme en el pecho de Edward en busca de protección, pero teníamos reglas y por mucho que quisiera derretirme contra su cuerpo, no debía hacerlo.

—Tranquila, Thomas es el mejor abogado que conozco. —susurró tomando mi mano en medio de nuestros asientos, levanté la mirada hasta encontrarme con la suya y asentí. —Y estaré justo detrás de ti, sin importar lo que pase. —añadió llevándose mi mano hasta los labios y dejando un delicado beso en ella, no respondí, porque incluso cuando sus palabras me traían cierta tranquilidad, el nudo al final de mi garganta no me permitía abrir la boca.

Bajamos del auto y nos reunimos con Jasper en la entrada a la corte, el lugar estaba desierto y para nuestra sorpresa ni siquiera Thomas había llegado, Edward lo había mencionado en la mañana, dijo que pasaría por mí para ir a desayunar algo antes, pero los nervios me golpearon con todo y le pedí ir directamente a la corte, ahora estábamos ahí una hora antes de dar inicio al juicio.

― ¿Has dormido algo? ―preguntó Edward dedicándole una mirada divertida a Jasper, ni siquiera me había detenido a verlo, un simple saludo había salido de mis labios y luego me había sumergido en el mar de respuestas que Thomas me había enseñado. Pero ahora que Edward había despertado mi curiosidad lo observe realmente, tenía unas marcadas ojeras y en realidad parecía un desastre.

―Dormí unas horas. ―respondió con inmensa tranquilidad, solo entonces repare que el cansancio en su rostro no le quitaba la sonrisa y los ojos alegres.

― ¿Conozco a la chica? ―exclamó Edward después de un rato y Jasper lo miró sorprendido con su pregunta, la boca de Jasper se abrió ligeramente y su rostro se tornó pensativo. ―No es María ¿verdad? ― ¿quién era María?

―No, no hemos vuelto a vernos desde que se vendió el departamento. ―respondió ahora más seguro de sus palabras y justo cuando Edward se disponía a hablar se escucharon unos tacones por el pasillo acercándose rápidamente.

― ¿Alice? ―exclamé sorprendida de verla ahí, detrás de ella venía Peter, ambos estaban muy elegantes y se notaban apurados. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vine a apoyarte, le pedimos a mi padre el día, pero cuando le dije para que era dijo que él vendría también. ―me levanté la silla sorprendida.

― ¿Hiciste que tu padre perdiera un día en la oficina por venir aquí? ―pregunte completamente avergonzada, ni siquiera había dejado que mis padres vinieran, mucho menos quería importunar la vida de Félix con esto.

―Yo no lo obligue a venir, él dijo que quería hacerlo. ―respondió con simpleza. ―Si ha venido hasta el amigo de Edward, ¿Por qué nosotros no estaríamos aquí? Somos tu familia. ―puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, por eso no quería a nadie aquí, ya estaba nerviosa, no necesitaba a todos mis conocidos mirándome ahí esperanzados.

―Oh por favor, conoces mi nombre. ―exclamó Jasper levantándose también y acercándose a nosotros. ―Enana fastidiosa. ―murmuró más para él que para el resto, pero Alice lo escucho y fue suficiente para iniciar otra de sus peleas.

Sus murmullos furiosos se escuchaban en todo el pasillo, Edward y yo habíamos regresado a nuestros asientos y Peter miraba la escena sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando el único hombre que de verdad quería ver apareció.

― ¿No están bastante grandes para estarse peleando como cuando eran niños? ―murmuró Thomas mirándolos exactamente como lo haría un padre avergonzado.

―En realidad, cuando éramos niños no peleábamos mucho. ―respondió Jasper con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte de Alice. ―Ella solía ser más agradable.

―Oh aquí están, me he encontrado con unos viejos amigos en la entrada. ―el padre de Alice se detuvo frente a nosotros y saludo a todos con su educada sonrisa. ―Isabella, cariño, espero no te moleste que estemos aquí, le he dicho a Alice que querías hacerlo sola, pero tiene razón, somos la familia más cercana que tienes aquí, así que aquí estamos. ―le sonreí genuinamente antes de mirar a Alice de reojo con una clara advertencia.

―Sigues siendo una embustera. ―susurró Jasper alejándose de ella y Alice bufó alejándose también para ir hasta Peter.

Thomas y Félix se perdieron en una larga platica sobre negocios, Jasper se sentó y recargo su cabeza contra la pared de mármol cerrando los ojos unos minutos, Alice y Peter cuchicheaban en una esquina y Edward se mantenía a mi lado intentando que me mantuviera calmada, fue en ese momento que el mundo de abogados de los Cullen hicieron su aparición.

― ¿Collins? ―la voz de Félix hizo eco en las paredes, mi exabogado le sonrió y se acercó a ellos con una maldita sonrisa burlona. ― ¿Cuánto le costo a Carlisle tenerte de su lado?

―Thomas, Félix, siempre es un gusto encontrar a los viejos conocidos. ―respondió con sarcasmo en su voz. ―Solo falta alguien. ―Mi espalda se tensó cuando el platinado rubio de Carlisle Cullen apareció entre las personas, seguido a tan solo unos pasos por James. ―Ahora sí estamos todos.

―Thomas, Félix. ―murmuró Carlisle con esa inquebrantable voz, James me miró de reojo y su mirada fue de inmediato al hombre a mi lado, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos solo pude suspirar y por su mirada supe que comprendió mi respuesta.

―Carlisle. ―murmuró Thomas con esa voz de abogado de antaño. ―Va a ser interesante enfrentarnos ahí dentro, en especial cuando Collins me ha rehuido durante años. ―el susodicho sonrió con molestia y se produjo un incómodo silencio.

James se abrió paso entre la reunión de aquellos hombres y los abogados lo siguieron, todos excepto Collins, sabía que quería evitar mirarme.

Las puertas al final del pasillo se abrieron y unos tacones se escucharon de nuevo, la mirada de todos los presentes cayo sobre Esme Platt, ver a Esme era un espectáculo digno de admirar, tenía una caminada elegante y firme, un rostro por el que parecían no pasar los años y una mirada que podía traspasar tus pensamientos.

Los cuatro hombres frente a nosotros detuvieron sus vidas para observar a la encantadora mujer entrar y una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Thomas al verla.

― ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ―murmuró Carlisle con la voz contenida y sin poder apartar la mirada de la madre de Edward. Esme avanzo hasta ellos con su firme mirada pasando por cada uno de esos rostros que la observaban sin parpadear.

―Tanto tiempo sin vernos. ―susurró con su más encantadora sonrisa. ―Thomas, olvidaste esto en la mañana, creí que podría ser importante. ―añadió mirando finalmente al ansioso Thomas que le sonreía abiertamente, Esme dio un paso más adelante y le paso la hoja con gentileza antes de acomodarle la corbata con suavidad. ―Listo.

La pelea silenciosa de aquellos hombres se había detenido y ahora todos ellos estaban enfocados en la preciosa Esme Platt que parecía ajena a esas miradas, solo pude pensar en que era la mejor entrada que había visto en mi vida.

―Tú debes ser Félix, Thomas me ha hablado de ti. ―continuo mirando al padre de Alice con su sonrisa sincera. ―Ahora que puedo verte, te recuerdo. ―Félix se irguió de hombros y le sonrió de vuelta.

―Me alegró, siempre es un placer verte, Esme. ―ella le sonrió con simpleza y luego miro al otro par de hombres con desinterés.

―Collins, nunca creí verte al lado de Carlisle. ―el nombre de su exmarido sonó tan afilado entre sus labios que creí ver a éste estremecerse y Collins se tensó un instante.

―Mamá. ―la llamó Edward cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Carlisle y ambos se la sostuvieron en silencio.

―Oh, claro. ―exclamó Esme mirando a su hijo con cariño. ―Isabella, cariño, ¿cómo estás? ―le dedique una sonrisa incomoda y ella tomo mis manos de manera maternal.

―Nerviosa. ―susurré, ella me dio un ligero apretón.

―Tranquila, Thomas es el mejor abogado del país. ―asentí sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre nosotros. ―Oh, una disculpa, soy Esme, la madre de Edward. ―exclamó de pronto observando al resto de las personas ahí con una sonrisa, Edward suspiró haciéndome sonreír un poco y un hombre salió del salón.

―Es hora, pueden pasar. ―anuncio abriendo las puertas del juzgado, Edward me dedico una mirada y yo asentí con un suspiro, podía hacer esto, por Alex.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	21. Custodia Temporal

_**Bella POV**_

Tras diez minutos de iniciar el juicio, Collins pidió que fuera yo quien pasara al estrado, la jueza en esta ocasión había sido designada especialmente por su experiencia en el derecho familiar y al ser un juicio por custodia no había un jurado presente, la decisión la tomaría solo ella.

―Señorita Swan, ¿cuenta usted con un trabajo estable? ―fruncí levemente el ceño, esperaba que fueran directamente contra mi destruida reputación.

―Sí. ―Thomas me había dicho que no divagara, que evitara responder más de aquello que me preguntaran y me limitara a respuestas específicas y directas.

― ¿En dónde trabaja? ―murmuró Collins sin levantar la voz, pero mostrándose realmente interesado.

―En las oficinas administrativas de Brandon Enterprise. ―respondí con simpleza.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado en dicha empresa? ―miré a Thomas confundida con las preguntas y éste me insto a responder.

―Poco más de seis meses. ―murmuré queriendo mostrar tranquilidad en mi voz.

―Y antes de comenzar a trabajar ahí ¿dónde trabajo? ―fruncí el ceño y respondí con el nombre de la empresa Vulturi, Collins asintió. ― ¿Por qué dejo de trabajar ahí?

―Me despidieron. ―murmuré con una nota de preocupación en mi voz, de reojo me encontré con la mirada de Edward que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, Thomas en cambio me miró con una clara advertencia a que no cayera en las intimidaciones de Collins.

― ¿Por qué? ―regresé la mirada rápidamente al hombre frente a mí.

―Durante el juicio por divorcio una gran cantidad de reporteros comenzaron a seguirme y a la compañía no le gustaba esa clase de atención. ―estaba siendo tan directa como era capaz de hacerlo, no quería perder los estribos cuando apenas comenzábamos con todo esto de nuevo.

― ¿Qué era lo que esos reporteros buscaban de usted, Isabella? ―me encogí de hombros.

―No lo sé, nunca se los pregunte. ―Collins sonrió burlón y se acercó a mí con una hoja en sus manos.

―Quizás buscaban algo como esto. ―la hoja era una copia de una de las múltiples notas amarillistas que habían salido sobre mí, una en que parecía estar acompañada de un hombre.

―Los reporteros nunca buscan la verdad, solo quieren vender revistas. ―respondí con seguridad, Collins me observo con seriedad.

―Entonces usted está diciendo que lo que las revistas dicen sobre usted saliendo con otros hombres es mentira. ―fruncí el ceño y observe a Thomas sin saber que responder, claro que habían sido mentira, pero si negaba haber salido con alguien durante los últimos meses y luego se descubría que estaba con Edward, podría ir en mi contra.

―Sí, es mentira. ―murmuré tras una mirada significativa de mi abogado.

― ¿Es decir que usted no ha salido con nadie desde el divorcio? ―sentí un nudo en la boca del estómago, que pasaba si ellos ya lo sabían.

―Señoría, la vida sentimental de mi cliente no tiene nada que ver con la custodia del menor. ―la voz de Thomas sorprendió a Collins y la jueza asintió con severidad.

―Señoría, es importante saber si habrá un tercero involucrado en el cuidado del menor. ―exclamó Collins con dureza.

―A menos que tenga pruebas de que la señorita Swan mantiene una relación con una persona que representa un riesgo para el menor, se omitirá la última pregunta. ―Collins bufó molesto y suspiré por lo bajo.

―En ese caso, es todo su señoría.

Thomas me hizo un par de preguntas sobre quien cuidaba a Alex cuando estábamos casados y sobre mis horarios para cuidar a mi hijo en caso de que recuperara la custodia, una vez terminamos, Thomas pidió que James pasara al estrado.

―Señor Cullen ¿Cuál es su horario laboral? ―James mantuvo la postura mientras Thomas lo miraba.

―Entro a las ocho de la mañana y salgo aproximadamente a las siete de la noche. ―murmuró con seguridad.

― ¿Aproximadamente? ¿No tiene un horario especifico de salida?

―No, mi horario varía según las necesidades de mi empresa. ―Thomas asintió.

― ¿Quién cuida a su hijo entonces? ―James se mostro culpable por un segundo, casi apenado de no ser él quien estuviera a cargo de su cuidado.

―Una niñera y mi madre. ―Collins estaba bastante serio en su lugar y Carlisle tenía cara de pocos amigos, era como si ninguno esperara que James dijera la verdad en el estrado.

― ¿Cuántas horas pasa con el menor a la semana? ―James bajo la mirada.

―No lo sé, entre cinco y seis horas.

―Las mismas que pasaría con él si la señorita Swan tuviera la custodia y usted tuviera un horario de visitas. ―James lo miró sin emoción en su rostro. ―Excepto que las restantes ciento sesenta y dos horas las pasaría con su madre y no al cuidado de una extraña.

―La niñera solo lo cuida unas horas. Mi madre se encarga de él perfectamente y ella no es ninguna extraña. ―la respuesta de James fue sorpresiva incluso para él, suponía que no era fácil aceptar que estabas descuidando a tu hijo, incluso si la razón por la que no podías estar a su lado era porque te mantenían amenazado.

―Señor Cullen, usted y sus abogados alegaron durante el juicio previo a éste, que la Señorita Swan no cuidaba adecuadamente del menor porque lo dejaba al cuidado de otras personas ¿no es así? ―James trago en seco.

Los días pasaron volando mientras las pruebas iban y venían entre Collins y Thomas, la jueza había tenido que mandarnos a receso en más de una ocasión por las horas que pasábamos en la corte y todo estaba comenzando a pasarme factura.

Una noche, tras una semana entera en los tribunales, Edward me invito a cenar en su apartamento, Thomas y Esme saldrían a cenar y Jasper prometió darnos privacidad, lo cierto era que desde que inició el juicio nuestro tiempo a solas se había reducido a unos cuantos viajes en auto.

―Ordene comida italiana, no he ido a ese restaurante, pero Jasper dijo que era bueno. ―murmuró saliendo de la cocina y acercándose a mí, llevaba un rato parada frente al ventanal en la sala, le sonreí algo cansada.

―Seguro está bien. ―susurré volviendo la mirada al frente, no estaba durmiendo bien, repasaba cada palabra dicha en la corte en mi mente y cuando creía que el sueño me vencería al menos una noche, el recuerdo de que Alex estaba al cuidado de Carlisle y que James tenía las manos atadas, me mantenía en vela.

― ¿Estás bien? ―susurró rodeándome con sus brazos y pegando mi espalda a su pecho, sentí su cálido aliento contra mi cuello y suspiré recostándome totalmente contra su cuerpo.

―Solo estoy cansada. ―nuestra relación iba a pasos tan lentos que costaba darse cuenta si estábamos avanzando o si éramos solo dos personas que se robaban un beso de vez en cuando.

―Podemos cancelarlo si necesitas dormir. ―su voz era comprensiva, él estaba siendo un gran apoyo y no podía evitar sentir que yo no aportaba nada en esta relación, mi vida giraba en torno a recuperar a Alex y Edward repetía que comprendía la situación y que no le molestaba en absoluto, pero la parte de mi mente que aun tenía presente la imagen de él con Rosalie solía molestarme a menudo.

―No, si lo cancelamos hasta que pueda dormir, tendrás que esperar hasta que terminé el juicio. ―admití intentando bromear, él dejo un beso en mi hombro y suspiró dándome un suave apretón entre sus brazos.

―Puedo esperar. ―la sencilla respuesta rompió la barrera que mantenía en control mis emociones y mi pecho se agito sin comprender del todo a que venían las lágrimas en mi rostro. ― ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ―exclamó sorprendido por mi repentino llanto y dándome la vuelta entre sus brazos.

No supe que responder, ni siquiera era consciente de cuanto tiempo estuve conteniendo el llanto en mi interior. Me resguarde en su pecho, con la sensación de ansiedad recorriéndome entera.

―Está bien, cariño, de verdad puedo esperar. ―negué angustiada y él suspiró rodeándome con sus brazos, quería culpar a la falta de sueño, pero eso era solo una parte de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi interior.

La verdad era que no dejaba de torturarme a mi misma con la idea de que en cualquier momento Edward me abandonaría por algo más fácil, alguien que pudiera ofrecerle una relación más sencilla, alguien libre. Yo no era como Rosalie, no había causado una impresión inolvidable en él como ella lo hizo ese primer día, tampoco sería la clase de chica que lo acompañaría a bailar en mitad de semana y ahora mismo ni siquiera era capaz de brindarnos una cita decente en un maldito restaurante. Sabía que todos mis temores venían de mi fracasado matrimonio, pero ser consciente de ello no cambiaba nada.

― ¿Cuánto más vas a esperar? ―exclamé contra su pecho. ―No es solo una cena postergada, Edward, tú y yo sabemos que la espera podría alargarse lo suficiente para cansar a cualquiera. ―murmuré tan cansada que apenas era capaz de hilar correctamente mis ideas. ―No soy como Rosalie, no puedo entregarme libremente a esta relación, porque mi vida es un completo desastre y tú, tarde o temprano, vas a cansarte de esto.

―No, no eres como Rosalie. ―sus palabras calaron hasta el fondo de mi ser. ―Estar contigo es complicado, cada día es una batalla diferente y tengo que aprender a dar pasos tan cortos a tu alrededor que a veces me preocupa estar presionándote demasiado. ―cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabía que esto pasaría, intente soltarme de su agarre, pero entonces él se negó a soltarme y continuo hablando. ―Pero es la primera vez en mi vida en que me importa lo suficiente para intentarlo. Sabía que no sería fácil cuando iniciamos esto, Isabella, no esperaba que saltaras directo a mis brazos y olvidaras todo lo que te importa solo por mí, porque esa no es la mujer que me ha robado el corazón. ―levanté la mirada hasta sus intensos ojos verdes y mi corazón emprendió una carrera. ―Esa mujer está dispuesta a luchar hasta que se le vaya el aliento. Esa mujer no va a rendirse por nada en el mundo si su hijo está en juego. Esa mujer encontró la manera de robarme el aliento con una sincera carcajada y una mirada curiosa. ―sus dedos acariciaban mi rostro con ternura y solo pude dejarme hechizar con sus palabras. ―Puedo esperar el tiempo necesario para que podamos estar juntos libremente, porque la idea de no luchar por lo que siento por ti me quema por dentro. ―recargo su frente sobre la mía y cerré los ojos esperando el roce de sus labios. ―No tienes que preocuparte por una cena, a mí no me importa si pasamos nuestra cita entera tirados en el sofá para que puedas tomar una siesta, solo quiero que encuentres en mí un apoyo y no una carga más.

―Podemos cenar primero, también tengo hambre. ―susurré con la voz rasposa por el llanto, él soltó una ligera carcajada contra mi rostro.

Esa noche cenamos en la sala de su apartamento, no hablamos mucho, pero la compañía fue suficiente en ese momento, unas horas más tarde, cuando Thomas y Esme llegaron al apartamento, Edward me llevó a casa de Alice, nos despedimos con la promesa de que intentaría dormir al menos unas horas y que si la cosa seguía sin funcionar iría al médico, nunca me había gustado hacer uso de pastillas para dormir, pero en ese punto probablemente sería la única opción.

El lunes por la mañana, tras casi dos meses en los tribunales, nos encontramos de nuevo en la bendita sala, con los días los presentes en el juicio se reducían, hasta que terminamos únicamente James, su séquito de abogados, Carlisle, Thomas, Edward y yo, Alice había ido un par de ocasiones y Félix lo intentaba, pero la semana previa había tenido que salir de viaje por negocios, Esme, por otro lado, iba al menos una vez por semana, incluso si Thomas le decía que tardaríamos horas ahí dentro, y Jasper tenía la mala suerte de estar presente justo aquellos días en que Alice estaba ahí también.

Ese día estuvimos dos horas entre alegatos sin salida, con James habíamos reducido el contacto a lo mínimo, teníamos un vago intercambio cada viernes cuando visitaba a Alex y él se encargaba de mantenerme al tanto de cualquier cambio en su casa, por lo que Thomas estaba preparado para cada salida que Collins quisiera tomar, sin embargo, la situación parecía como jugar gato, cruces y círculos que rompían los diversos caminos de cada parte.

A ese punto James ya había aceptado que las pruebas en mi contra habían sido falsas y que él mismo había pagado a los reporteros para que me siguieran a todas partes, él había tomado la decisión de no mencionar el nombre de su padre porque no quería que Carlisle pensara que estaba en su contra, por lo que había tomado responsabilidad por toda la información falsa presentada en la corte, eso le había valido más de unas cuantas multas por mentirle a la corte, pero incluso con todo lo que había tenido que pagar, se negaba a mencionar a su padre.

Thomas había llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera de terminar el juicio antes era descubrir todo sobre la cuenta fantasma de Carlisle, pero el investigador seguía sin conseguir las pruebas, entonces volvió a poner la carta en la mesa, era la única prueba que me había negado a usar y seguía con esa decisión, James quería a Alex, era su padre incluso si nosotros ya no estábamos juntos y no iba a permitir que mi hijo no lo tuviera en su vida solo porque Carlisle era un ser despreciable capaz de arruinar a su familia por mantener su estilo de vida.

Estaba cansada, la cabeza me estaba matando, mi estado físico no era el mejor, había perdido peso incluso cuando estaba comiendo correctamente y sabía que las personas a mi alrededor lo estaban empezando a notar, Alice me había llamado la atención cuando noto que mi ropa me quedaba más grande de lo normal, Félix se mostró preocupado cuando me vio bajar a desayunar sin una gota de maquillaje, tenía las ojeras tan marcadas que parecía estar enferma y Edward repetía que necesitaba ir al médico por mis problemas para dormir, pero cada que intentaba hacer tiempo para ir, me daban ataques de ansiedad monumentales, cosas que solo estaban en mi cabeza, como si ir un día a consulta fuera a costarme la custodia, me impedían liberar mi día para ir a la clínica.

Después de una hora más en la corte, la jueza estuvo a punto de mandarnos a receso de nuevo cuando Esme entro corriendo a la sala, llevaba con ella un folder y se acercó para entregárselo a Thomas de la manera más sigilosa posible, fruncí levemente el ceño y Thomas leyó las hojas a consciencia mientras Collins repetía algo sobre mi reputación y como eso afectaría el desarrollo de Alex, tras su largo alegato Thomas pidió a James que pasara al estrado de nuevo y sentí mi cuerpo más tenso de lo normal, James me miró un segundo con la misma cara desgasta que tenía yo en ese momento.

―Señor Cullen ¿reconoce el nombre "Casiller Platt"? ―James frunció el ceño y Thomas le sostuvo la mirada sin darle siquiera una vistazo a los abogados de Carlisle que acababan de perder la cabeza.

―No. ―murmuró James inseguro.

―Usted ha dicho que fue usted quien realizo los pagos para la desacreditación de la señorita Swan durante el caso de custodia por su hijo Alexander Cullen. ―James asintió ahora confundido de a donde estaba yendo Thomas y debía admitir que me sentía igual de consternada, no habíamos hablado de esta parte. ―Sin embargo, todos los pagos se hicieron desde una cuenta fantasma en un paraíso fiscal y esa cuenta está a nombre de Casiller Platt.

La sala exploto en cuestión de segundos, los abogados de los Cullen agitaban hojas entre ellos desesperados por encontrar la información que Thomas acababa de exhibir frente a todos, Collins se veía nervioso y por primera vez vi tambalear la imagen segura de Carlisle.

― ¿Quién es Casiller Platt, señor Cullen? ―exigió Thomas aún tranquilo y firme.

―No lo conozco.

―Le recuerdo que está bajo juramento, señor Cullen. ―murmuró Thomas, James me miró desesperado y no pude darle respuestas, esto no había entrado en nuestras conversaciones previas. ―Puede ir a la cárcel si está ocultando la verdad. ―James miró de reojo a su grupo de abogados, la corte le había advertido que, si se descubrían más mentiras dichas en los tribunales, se le negaría la opción de pagar una multa y tendría que pagar con cárcel, pero al ver el rostro pálido de su padre regresó la mirada a Thomas. ―Usted es un hombre joven, con una carrera por delante y un hijo que seguramente no quiere conocer a través de una reja. Es su decisión. ―James estaba inseguro, como si estuviera barajeando las cartas bajo la mesa y me pregunte si sería capaz de delatar a Carlisle por Alex. ―Lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Quién es Casiller Platt, señor Cullen?

―Carlisle Cullen. ―los abogados se quedaron en silencio y se escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa en toda la sala, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vi seguridad y fortaleza en James. ―Casiller es un anagrama de Carlisle y Platt es el apellido de su primera esposa.

El juicio se detuvo tan pronto esas palabras salieron de la boca de James, Collins discutía abiertamente con el montón de jóvenes abogados que desesperados buscaban una salida al testimonio de James, Thomas permanecía de pie en mitad de la sala y yo solo era capaz de observar al padre de mi hijo que parecía haberse quitado veinte años de encima en unos cuantos segundos.

― ¡Orden! ―la jueza había dado indicaciones a los abogados de los Cullen de guardar silencio por tercera vez en menos de treinta segundos, pero tras escuchar que nos tomaríamos un descanso por la revelación de James, los abogados habían perdido completamente la cabeza. En especial cuando Thomas le entrego el folder que Esme le había llevado unos minutos atrás. ―Abogado, si todo su comité no guarda silencio pasaran la noche en una celda. ―sentenció la jueza con severidad, poco a poco los murmullos se detuvieron y Thomas regreso a su lugar a mi lado tras una mirada de la jueza. ―En base al testimonio del señor Cullen y las pruebas entregadas por el abogado de la señorita Swan, se abrirá una investigación en contra del señor Carlisle Cullen en nombre del estado y sus cuentas serán congeladas indefinidamente. ―un jadeo de sorpresa se escucho en la sala, pero fui incapaz de ver quien había sido. ―Para evitar intentos de huir del país, también se congelaran las cuentas de la familia Cullen y sus abogados estarán bajo investigación hasta demostrar que desconocían los supuestos delitos del señor Cullen.

Todo sonaba tan enredado que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, no me importaba que pasara con el dinero de Carlisle, ni el juicio que se abriría en su contra, solo quería recuperar a mi hijo y hasta ese punto no había escuchado nada al respecto.

―El juicio por la custodia del menor Alexander Cullen Swan se postergara hasta que la investigación en contra del Señor Carlisle Cullen haya finalizado y se haya descartado la participación activa del Señor James Cullen en dichos actos, en tanto, la custodia temporal del menor pasara a manos de la madre, la señorita Isabella Swan, teniendo en cuenta que las pruebas presentadas con anterioridad por los abogados del Señor Cullen, han sido desestimadas. ―un suspiró de liberación salió del fondo de mi pecho.

No era definitivo, pero volvería a tener a Alex en mis brazos y eso era más que suficiente por ahora. La jueza se retiro unos minutos después y en cuanto estuvo fuera de la sala, los abogados de James iniciaron una discusión interminable entre ellos, Carlisle salió hecho una furia, James bajo del estrado y se unió a sus abogados que le daban un montón de posibles soluciones. Nos miramos solo un segundo antes de que él desapareciera por el pasillo con todas esas personas siguiéndolo de cerca.

― ¿Bella? ―levanté la mirada hasta Edward que me miraba preocupado, solo en ese momento me di cuenta que Thomas se había puesto de pie junto a Esme para hablar en el pasillo y ahora nos encontrábamos solo él y yo en la sala. ― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó tomando asiento frente a mí.

―Sí. ―susurré con un vago intento de sonrisa. ―Es solo que me cuesta trabajo creer que Alex va a volver conmigo. ―añadí con un gesto extraño en mi rostro. ―Tenías razón, Thomas es un gran abogado. ―Edward me dedico una sonrisa y acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, seguí los movimientos de sus manos y una mareo me recorrió entera.

―Isabella ¿has ido al médico? ―murmuró con una voz más seria esta vez, negué recargando mi cabeza en su pecho y él suspiró pesadamente. ―Si no planeas hacerlo tú sola, tendré que llevarte yo mismo al hospital para que te revisen. ―cerré los ojos sintiendo una calma inmensa rodearme por completo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	22. Una vieja historia

_**Edward POV**_

Después de obtener la resolución del Juez, James llevo a Alex a la casa de los Brandon, donde Bella se estaba quedando, ella estaba encantada de tener a su hijo de vuelta y podía ver como sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo encantador del que me había enamorado sin remedio.

Durante esos días la investigación contra Carlisle comenzó con todo, llamando la atención de la prensa el hecho de que hubiera personal del gobierno entrando y saliendo de su empresa, todos querían la historia completa, pero Bella se había negado a dar entrevistas, ella quería enfocarse en Alex nada más.

Una semana después, Alice le informó a Bella que tendría que reunirse con su padre por asuntos de la empresa y que saldría del país unos cuantos días, la primera noche que paso sola en esa casa no pude dormir ni un poco, a pesar de que Bella estaba de mejor ahora, seguía preocupado de que no durmiera lo suficiente o que aplazara las comidas para cuidar sola al pequeño. Por lo que decidí invitarla a pasar unas cuantas noches en el apartamento, ella no comprendía del todo mi decisión, pero después de insistir lo suficiente y asegurarle que todos mis compañeros de apartamento estarían bien con ello, acepto.

Mi madre se volvió loca al tener al pequeño Alex en casa, amaba jugar con él y cuidarle como si fuera su abuela, cosa que a Bella parecía no importarle, Thomas encontraba divertido volver a ver a Esme con un bebé después de tantos años y Jasper rara vez se acercaba al niño.

Para poder darles una habitación tuvimos que acomodarnos en los tres cuartos que teníamos, Jasper compartía la recamara con su padre y Bella y yo compartíamos otra, era apretado, pero me sentía más cómodo con ella ahí, al menos con la ayuda de mi madre podía darse el tiempo de comer adecuadamente.

― ¿Edward? ―eran pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando Jasper bajo las escaleras y me encontró con Alex en brazos. ― ¿Qué haces? ―me encogí de hombros.

―Bella no ha dormido bien, apenas logro cerrar los ojos y él despertó. ―murmuré observando el pacifico rostro del bebé en mis brazos, no había sido fácil que se quedara dormido de nuevo, no me reconocía y sollozaba buscando a su madre, por ello lo había sacado de la habitación para llevarlo conmigo a la sala.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas a la sala empezó a quedarse dormido y suspiré satisfecho, pero cada que intentaba regresar al cuarto se movía molesto entre mis brazos.

―No creí que llegaría el día en que te vería desvelarte por un niño. ―susurró burlón, puse los ojos en blanco y Alex se movió frunciendo el ceño. ―Aunque tampoco creí que el día que decidieras sentar cabeza iniciarías con tu madre, mi padre y yo, viviendo en el mismo apartamento.

―Tampoco los imaginaba a todos ustedes metidos en mi casa el día que pudiera tener a Isabella en mi cama. ―murmuré irónico, había pensado seriamente en buscar un piso temporal para Esme, Thomas y Jasper, pues no el apartamento nos quedaba pequeño ahora que Isabella se estaba quedando con nosotros.

―Debiste dejar que se quedara con los Brandon, hay suficiente espacio en casa de Félix. ―sabía que era probable que estuvieran más cómodos en casa de Félix, pero cuando su amiga tuvo que acompañar a su padre en su viaje de negocios, no pude evitar ofrecerle quedarse con nosotros.

Estaba preocupado de que siguiera descuidando su salud si estaba sola al cuidado de Alex, así al menos podía asegurarme de que estuviera comiendo bien y que durmiera las horas necesarias durante la noche.

Jasper se tiro en el sofá y me senté en uno de los sofás individuales con la esperanza de no despertar al bebé.

―No quería que se quedara sola, ha estado enferma las últimas semanas. ―susurré mirando de reojo al pequeño que movía los labios como si estuviera comiendo.

―Buena amiga resulto la enana descarada. ―murmuró de mala gana, en realidad no pensaba que Alice hubiera hecho algo malo, incluso si se hubiera quedado en casa lo más seguro era que Isabella no la dejara ayudar en nada.

Si algo había aprendido en los últimos meses era que Bella era terca cuando decidía que tenía que hacer algo sola. Sin embargo, la curiosidad me inundo de nuevo, las peleas constantes entre ese par ya no eran simples tonterías, encontraban la forma de insultarse cada vez de peores maneras.

― ¿Algún día vas a explicarme porque Alice y tú no se soportan? ―levantó la mirada hasta el sofá donde estaba y soltó un largo suspiro.

― ¿Tienes tiempo ahora? ―exclamó por lo bajo levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro, asentí y él quito la mirada preparándose para contarme su larga historia con Alice Brandon. ―Conozco a Alice desde los quince años, ella era una niña de cinco años y nunca tuvimos mucha relación, nuestros padres se reunían a menudo, pero nosotros teníamos intereses diferentes, yo quería salir de fiesta y ella jugaba con muñecas aún. ―sonreí a medias. ―En realidad no estábamos en el radar de ninguno hasta mi fiesta de veintiún años.

» Mi padre quería invitar a todo el mundo a la fiesta y acepté que lo hiciera, solo le pedí que en las invitaciones se pidiera que no llevaran niños, pero conoces a Thomas y cuando se dio cuenta que más de uno de sus amigos tenía hijos menores de edad quito eso de las invitaciones. Y terminamos con niños y adolescentes corriendo por la fiesta, es probable que ni las hayas notado, pero había un grupo de cinco niñas de unos diez y doce años, entre ellas estaba Alice. En ese entonces acababa de conocer a una chica llamada Clare y estábamos coqueteando en la fiesta, cuando me pidió que le llevara un trago, fui a conseguir una copa y me encontré con ese grupo de preadolescentes en la mesa de postres, todas ellas me reconocieron de inmediato.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Jasper POV**_

― ¡Jasper! ―di un saltó de sorpresa al escuchar la voz chillona detrás de mí gritando mi nombre, me giré confundido y cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en mí. ―Les dije que te conocía. ―reconocí esa voz chillona una vez pude ver su rostro, claro que nos conocíamos, éramos casi familia, sus padres eran primos de mi madre.

―Hola, Charlotte. ―exclamé con una falsa sonrisa, no era que no me agradara, simplemente la conocía lo suficiente para saber que esto no sería rápido. ―Niñas. ―murmuré mirando al resto sin reconocer uno solo de esos rostros.

―Feliz cumpleaños. ―exclamó Charlotte saliendo del grupo para darme un abrazo al cual correspondí con una sincera sonrisa.

―Gracias, Lottie. ―ella sonrió encantada y dio un paso atrás.

― ¿Ah que nos vemos bonitas hoy? ―exclamó señalando a sus amigas, Charlotte tenía un problema enorme para hablar y esto probablemente era solo el comienzo de una larga conversación.

―Claro. ―respondí mirando por encima a las niñas que sonrieron ante el cumplido. ―Escucha, Lottie, tengo que ir a…

―No, espera, te hemos traído regalos. ―gritó deteniéndome y solo sonreí, no iba a gritarles a un montón de niñas que una atractiva chica me esperaba al otro lado del jardín.

―Pueden ponerlos en la mesa de regalos. ―respondí tratando de ser paciente. ―En verdad tengo que irme.

―Oh, bueno. ―exclamó decepcionada. ―Te veré después entonces. ―sonreí satisfecho y me despedí del grupo entero para ir a buscar a Clare entre las personas.

Lamentablemente no pudimos pasar mucho tiempo juntos porque mi padre quería presentarme a todos sus amigos y lo que se suponía sería una fiesta para divertirse, se convirtió en una fiesta más de Thomas sobre negocios. Aún así junto a Edward y un grupo de amigos logramos divertirnos cuando los amigos de mi padre se fueron.

La mañana siguiente desperté con una fuerte resaca encima, estaba pensando en buscar algo para desayunar y regresar a la cama cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de pronto dejando entrar a mi padre.

―Jasper, vendrán los Brandon, Esme y otros amigos a almorzar, así que debes levantarte ya. ―exclamó tan rápido que me costó comprender de que iba su locura, pero no me dio tiempo de preguntar cuando ya había salido del cuarto de nuevo.

A pesar de querer quedarme a dormir unas horas más, terminé tomando una ducha rápida y bajando a ver que sucedía en la casa, mi padre tenía a un grupo de gente en la cocina y habían acomodado dos largas mesas en el jardín, tome un jugo de naranja y un ibuprofeno para calmar el dolor de cabeza, había llamado a Clare antes de bajar para invitarla a venir, aún estábamos saliendo y nada era oficial entre nosotros, pero me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y seguramente Edward se habría zafado para no tener que venir, así que prefería distraerme con Clare a tener que fingir poner atención a los negocios de mi padre.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar cerca de las once, Esme fue la primera en aparecer y como había imaginado, Edward no vendría, los siguientes fueron los primos de mi madre acompañados de Charlotte, hubo un grupo de personas en medio que no reconocí y finalmente media hora más tarde llegaron los Brandon, Félix me felicito por mi cumpleaños diciendo que el día anterior no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, Margo, su esposa, me felicito también y menciono que le había gustado bastante la fiesta.

La niña frente a ellos me dedico una sonrisa sincera mientras sostenía una bolsa en sus manos con bastante fuerza.

―Oh claro, ayer olvidamos el regalo en el hotel. ―exclamó Félix mirando de reojo a su hija, le sonreí divertido. ―Alice se encargó de traerlo.

―Mi madre y yo lo hemos elegido, seguro te gusta. ―murmuró la chiquilla estirando los brazos para entregármelo, tome la bolsa sonriéndole sinceramente y ella regreso al lado de su madre.

― ¿Le has deseado feliz cumpleaños, cariño? ―cuestiono su madre dándole un apretón en el hombre.

―Sí, ayer Lottie nos presento y le felicitamos. ―así que ella formaba parte del grupo de Charlotte.

Sus padres la llevaron con el resto al jardín y mientras yo aproveche para ir a buscar más jugo de naranja a la cocina, deje la bolsa en la barra y revisé mi teléfono al sentirlo vibrar en mi bolsillo, era un mensaje de Clare, estaba por llegar a la casa.

Decidí esperarla dentro mientras descansaba del alboroto que tenían en el jardín, revise las fotos de la noche anterior y bebí dos vasos más de jugo, recibí un segundo mensaje avisando que estaba frente a la casa y salí a buscarla.

―Hola. ―exclamó sonriéndome de lado, llevaba un modesto vestido rosa y el cabello en ondas, se veía preciosa, no como yo que seguramente me veía como un desastre después de la noche que habíamos pasado.

La presente con todos en la fiesta como una amiga, aún no le poníamos nombre a nuestra relación y no iba a ser el idiota que la presentara como mi pareja cuando ni siquiera se lo había pedido. Mientras servían la comida la charla se dio de manera natural, querían saber como iba la universidad y si me quedaría en el despacho familiar, preguntas que estaba acostumbrado a responder, después del almuerzo, comenzaron a hablar sobre cuestiones más técnicas y para evitar aburrir a Clare la invite a dar una vuelta por el jardín.

Antes de que mi madre muriera, ese jardín se había vuelto su lugar favorito en la casa, después de perderla mi padre se había prometido mantenerlo tan bello como una vez mi madre lo tuvo, quería que las flores que brotaran cada primavera le recordaran la sonrisa de mamá y que ella pudiera ver su bonita creación donde quiera que estuviera.

― ¿Jasper? ―estaba por lograr que Clare me siguiera a una parte más privada del jardín cuando la vocecita de Charlotte no interrumpió. ― ¿Clare es tu novia? ―Charlotte tenía un marcado acento español, su padre era de decendencia española y aunque ella nunca había vivido en esa parte del mundo, había decidido que tenía el mismo acento que su padre.

―Charlotte es de mala educación hacer esas preguntas. ―murmuré incomodo con la mirada de ambas niñas sobre mí, porque por supuesto que había llevado a Alice a seguirla en sus travesías.

― ¿Eres pelirroja de verdad? ―la pregunta de la hija de los Brandon me tomo por sorpresa, pero al verla note que ella ni siquiera se había inmutado, miraba a Clare verdaderamente curiosa.

―Ah, claro. ―murmuró Clare con una sonrisa incomoda.

―Ah, es que yo quería pintarme el cabello rojo para disfrazarme en noche de brujas, pero mi madre me ha dicho que no podía conseguir un rojo así de brillante. ―exclamó la chiquilla encogiéndose de hombres. ―Creí que sí tú te lo habías pintado podrías decirme cómo hacerlo.

―Charlotte, Alice. Deberían regresar con los demás. ―murmuré rodeando sutilmente la cintura de Clare.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Van a hacer cosas de adultos? ―Alice miró a Charlotte con el ceño fruncido y yo rogué para que uno de sus padres viniera a buscarlas.

― ¿Cosas de adultos? ―murmuró la chiquilla de los Brandon confundida.

―Son cosas que los niños no podemos ver, eso me dijo mi prima de España cuando se encerró en su habitación con su novio. ―Oh, Dios mío, lo último que quería era escuchar como los niños descubrían las "cosas de adultos" cuando tenía una resaca encima y una mujer preciosa a mi lado.

― ¿Por eso le has preguntado si era su novia? ―exclamó Alice mirándola realmente interesada, a lo que Charlotte asintió.

―Pues sí, no pueden hacer cosas de adultos si no son novios. ―Alice levantó las cejas asintiendo como si pudiera comprender perfectamente a lo que Charlotte se refería.

― ¡Alice, cariño es hora de irnos! ―la voz de Margo me hizo soltar un largo suspiró, al menos una de ellas se iría ahora, con algo de suerte, Charlotte la seguiría para despedirse.

―Oh, ya debo irme. ―murmuró apenada la pequeña castaña mirándonos a todos con los labios fruncidos. ―Bueno, adiós, Charlotte, Jasper, Clare. ―exclamó con una educada sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a sus padres.

―Voy contigo, Alice. ―exclamó Charlotte corriendo detrás de ella, Clare soltó una ligera carcajada y se soltó de mi agarré.

―Yo también debo irme.

― ¿Qué?

―Ya las has escuchado, no podemos hacer "cosas de adultos" si no somos novios. ―exclamó divertida alejándose por el jardín rumbo a las mesas para despedirse, bufé frustrado, esas niñas iban a colmarme la paciencia si continuaban siguiéndome.

Las siguientes semanas estuvimos ocupados con las clases y no tuve tiempo de regresar a casa o ver a Clare como quería, me pasaba los días corriendo de la biblioteca a los edificios donde debía presentar exámenes, hasta que finalmente las semanas de parciales terminaron y convencí a Edward de salir a festejar a un club nuevo en la ciudad, unos cuantos amigos aceptaron unírsenos también y por supuesto, Clare iría con nosotros.

Iniciamos la tarde en un bar para reunirnos todos, la reservación en la mesa del club estaba para las diez de la noche y era mejor si llegábamos todos juntos, así que comenzamos a beber y charlar desde las ocho en ese bar que ya conocíamos a la perfección, Edward llevaba con él a una preciosa rubia que estaba con nosotros en alguna clase, la chica tenía un carácter complicado, no era una mala persona o algo así, simplemente que esas pequeñas cosas que mi amigo hacia a veces, ella las potenciaba en sus comentarios.

Edward no era un fanático de los clubs, así que no iría a uno a menos que le obligáramos a hacerlo, generalmente comenzaba la noche algo incomodo con el volumen de la música y la cantidad de gente que tenía que pasar para conseguir una cerveza, pero después de un par de tragos su humor se relejaba y incluso lograba divertirse, aparte de que no se quejaba cada cinco minutos por nuestra elección, simplemente nos dejaba ser hasta que él mismo entraba en ambiente.

Pero no esta chica, ella había mencionado ya tres veces que preferiría ir a cenar a un bonito restaurante antes que tener que pasar la noche en un club, también nos había llamado la atención por beber más de la cuenta cuando apenas llevábamos tres rondas de cervezas y se había quejado con el mesero por la comida pues todo era demasiado grasoso, a ese punto incluso Edward tenía cara de fastidio cada que ella abría la boca, pero decidimos ignorarla y movernos al club.

Edward y su amiga subieron a la mesa junto a algunos de nuestros amigos, mientras que Clare y yo nos quedamos en la pista, el ambiente era divertido, tenían buena música y había el suficiente espacio para bailar sin tropezar una y otra vez con el resto de las personas. Cerca de la una de la mañana subimos a la mesa para descubrir que solo quedaban tres de nuestros amigos, según me explicó uno de ellos, Edward había terminado discutiendo con su amiga y ambos se habían ido media hora antes, el resto se había ido yendo con el paso de las horas.

Con Clare decidimos ir a casa, íbamos a ir a su habitación, pero una de sus compañeras de piso le hizo saber que estaba acompañada, la otra opción era mi cuarto en la universidad, pero si Edward había peleado con la preciosa rubia, seguramente estaría ahí ahora, pensé en pasar la noche en una habitación de hotel, pero entonces recordé que mi padre había salido de la ciudad por el fin de semana y no regresaría sino hasta el lunes.

Generalmente no llevaba mujeres a la casa de mis padres, pero suponía que por una vez no importaría.

Pasamos una noche bastante agradable en mi vieja habitación, pero al amanecer llamo mi atención el ruido en la cocina, cuando mi padre salía de la ciudad les daba vacaciones a los empleados, a menos que fuera a salir más tiempo del necesario, dejaba a alguien a cargo del jardín y los servicios, pero estaba seguro que por dos días no habría dejado a tales personas.

―Clare. ―susurré sacudiendo su cuerpo desnudo solo un poco, en el mejor de los casos solo sería una de las cocineras, en el peor, mi padre habría regresado antes de tiempo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―murmuró con un bostezo y estirándose solo un poco, las sabanas resbalaron hasta sus caderas y sus senos quedaron frente a mí distrayéndome solo un segundo.

―Creo que mi padre está en la casa. ―susurré con la voz más grave de lo normal. ―Y no puede saber que te traje aquí. ―tenía el cabello revuelto y la mirada confundida.

― ¿Por qué no? ―murmuró sin molestarse en cubrirse.

―No creo que se tome bien el que use su casa para tener sexo. ―murmuré sin darme cuenta que había dicho justo aquello que estaba pensando, ella me recompenso con una ceja alzada y los labios fruncidos.

― ¿Usas la casa de tu padre para tener sexo? ―exclamó de mala gana.

―No me refiero a eso, pero ya no vivo aquí y dudo que me deje explicarle que tú y yo estamos saliendo, antes de que me grite por usar su casa como dormitorio universitario. ―por la cara que Clare hizo supuse que mi explicación no había sido la mejor, pero aún así ella salió de la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

Mientras Clare se metía en las bragas y yo me levantaba con la sabana enredada a la cintura, dos golpes en mi puerta detuvieron los movimientos de ambos, Clare jalo la sabana sin darse cuenta que yo la tenía agarra del otro lado y me resbale dando contra el completamente desnudo.

― ¿Jasper? Tu papá dijo que… ¡Ah! ―la mirada asombrada y el grito de la hija de los Brandon nos dejó a ambos pálidos. Jale mi pantalón rápidamente para cubrirme y evitar dejar traumatizada a la chiquilla que, tras gritar con todas sus fuerzas, cerró la puerta de un intenso golpe.

―Mi padre va a matarme. ―murmuré levantándome para meterme en los pantalones lo más rápido posible y busque la camisa que había estado usando la noche anterior. ―Vístete antes de que mi padre suba aquí. ―exclamé apresurado.

― ¡Jasper Whitlock más te vale que lo que esa niña vio haya sido un error! ―el grito de mi padre alerto a Clare y ésta tomo su ropa para meterse al baño y terminar de vestirse, para cuando Thomas abrió la puerta de mi habitación, no había forma de negar que lo que Alice había visto era una realidad.

Después de despedir a Clare, mi padre me llamo a su oficina, los Brandon habían intentado marcharse, pero mi padre insistió en que se quedaran a tomar el desayuno y que solo le tomaría un minuto hablar conmigo.

Desde que me había ido a vivir a la Universidad no había pasado por un regaño de este tipo, mi padre había aceptado que ahora era un ser independiente y yo hacía lo posible para que él no se enterara de las tonterías que podía llegar a hacer, pero sabía que usar la casa como hotel de paso estaba en los límites que mi padre estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto.

― ¿Quieres explicarme cómo se te ocurrió meter a una mujer a mi casa? ―la voz de mi padre debía escucharse fuera de la oficina, pero conociéndole, no le gustaría que lo interrumpiera para advertírselo.

―Creí que no estarías todo el fin de semana. ―admití avergonzado, aún llevaba puesta mi ropa arrugada y ahora en ese espacio cerrado podía sentir el olor a alcohol impregnado en ella.

―Así que cuando salgo de la ciudad utilizas mi casa como un motel. ―exclamó colérico, me sentía suficientemente humillado con que todos me hubieran visto en esta situación, no necesitaba también una reprimenda como si fuera un niño.

―Fue la primera vez, papá. ―murmuré fastidiado. ―Y ¿Por qué enviaste a esa niña a buscarme? Incluso si no hubiera estado acompañado, esa niña pudo encontrarme en cualquier posición. ―añadí tratando de darle la vuelta a la situación, pero por supuesto no funciono.

―No intentes darme la vuelta, Jasper. ―exclamó con seriedad. ―Desde que comenzaste con tu vida sexual, te advertí que mi casa merecía respeto y que no quería mujeres entrando y saliendo de este lugar. ―sabía que era así. ―Hubiera esperado esta clase de comportamiento cuando tenías dieciséis, no ahora que ni siquiera vives aquí. ―habíamos tenido esta conversación un centenar de veces, a Thomas no le gustaba que bebiera de más, ni que me comportara de manera "inmadura", sabía perfectamente que ahora vendría esa maldita frase. ― ¿Por qué no puedes comportarte un poco más como Edward?

―Ya te he dicho mil veces que no soy Edward, papá. ―respondí de inmediato, mi padre encontraba en Edward un modelo a seguir y sabía que mi amigo era más relajado que yo en muchos sentidos, pero odiaba que nos compararan, si Edward podía aceptar lo diferentes que éramos sin siquiera mencionarlo, mi padre debería hacerlo también. ―Escucha, lamento lo que paso, pero honestamente estás exagerando, Charlotte ya le había contado a Alice sobre todo lo que pudo llegar a ver en esa habitación. ―sin esperármelo Thomas me dio una bofetada, fue la primera y única vez en que llegó a golpearme.

―Es una niña, Jasper. Tiene once años y terminó llorando porque se asusto al ver a un hombre desnudo. ―no dije nada, estaba furioso con su maldito regaño y el golpe solo había empeorado las cosas. ―Vas a salir ahora y a disculparte con nuestros invitados.

―No. ―me miró furioso, eso probablemente se volvería una pelea enorme de una cosa que debería haber sido insignificante. ―Esa niña no debió abrir la puerta de mi habitación, no es mi culpa que sea una entrometida. Y lo único que voy a hacer ahora es largarme de esta casa y quizás puedas invitar a Edward a desayunar con tu grupo de amigos.

Salí de la oficina furioso, subí las escaleras apresurado y deseando irme lo antes posible, entré a mi habitación, terminé de vestirme y recoger mis cosas antes de volver abajo, recordé vagamente que había dejado mis llaves en la cocina y fui a buscarlas cerciorándome antes de que todos estuvieran en el jardín.

―Lamento que tu papá te haya gritado. ―murmuró la chiquilla parada en la puerta de la cocina, me giré lentamente a verla y vi que tenía la nariz roja y los ojos húmedos. ―No vi nada malo, solo me asuste. ―añadió bajando la mirada.

―No deberías entrar a las habitaciones de las personas sin antes preguntar. ―murmuré aún molesto.

―Lo sé, es solo que estaba emocionada de verte de nuevo. ―fruncí el ceño y entonces comprendí de dónde venía todo esto de seguirme para todos lados.

―Escucha niña, creo que hay una confusión aquí, tú y yo no somos amigos, no puedes venir a mi casa, entrar a mi habitación sin permiso o pegarte a mí como lapa cada que nos veamos. ―Alice me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido. ―Que nuestros padres sean amigos no nos convierte a nosotros en lo mismo.

―Pero me invitaste a tu fiesta y te traje un regalo, eso hacen los amigos. ―exclamó bastante segura de sus palabras, negué de inmediato.

―No, mi padre te invitó a mi fiesta, yo no quería niños aquí y si quieres la verdad, perdí tu maldito regalo. ―lo cierto era que no había sido a propósito, lo había dejado en la cocina el día después de la fiesta y me olvide por completo de él, pero estaba seguro que no le había vuelto a ver desde entonces. ―No somos amigos, porque tú eres una niña entrometida y yo soy un maldito adulto al que no le agradan las niñas como tú.

―No soy entrometida. ―exclamó cruzándose de brazos. ―Y que bueno que perdiste mi regalo, porque no te lo merecías de todas maneras.

Y con eso la chiquilla se dio la vuelta y se fue de regreso al jardín.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

―No puedo creer que hayas discutido con una niña por algo así. ―exclamé divertido intentando no reírme porque despertaría a Alex.

―Tampoco me sentí muy orgulloso al respecto. ―admitió Jasper recargándose en el sillón. ―En especial cuando me enteré que se estaban quedando más tiempo en Boston porque a Margo acababan de detectarle cáncer y tenían citas con un doctor en la ciudad. ―añadió realmente apenado. ―En realidad esa fue la última vez que vi a Margo, murió el año siguiente y ni siquiera pude presentarme al funeral porque estaba fuera del país. ―su voz se volvió menos alegré y más sombría, como si no hubiera pensado en ella en mucho tiempo. ―Era una mujer encantadora, después de la muerte de mi madre me envió una caja de galletas el día de mi cumpleaños, justo como las que mi madre hacía y puso una tarjeta en ellas que decía "Tu madre me envió la receta desde el cielo para que supieras que ella aún recuerda tu cumpleaños" ―Jasper no hablaba mucho de su madre, sabía que había sido un duro golpe para él perderla siendo tan joven. ―Fue raro ver a Félix solo en la fiesta de navidad de mi padre.

― ¿Alice no fue con él? ―murmuré tratando de sacarlo de esos pensamientos, él me miró y negó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

―No vi a Alice de nuevo sino hasta diez años después. ―fruncí el ceño sorprendido.

― ¿Diez años?

―No sé que habría tenido ese regalo, ni como mi negativa a ser amigos la ofendió tanto, pero en cada fiesta a la que mi padre invitaba a los Brandon, la encantadora Alice se negaba a ir y yo tenía prohibida la entrada a sus fiestas de cumpleaños. ―explicó algo más tranquilo. ―Me disculpe con Félix la siguiente ocasión en que lo vi, pero por lo que sé, ella nunca le dijo lo que le dije en la cocina, Félix solo estaba molesto porque su hija me hubiera encontrado desnudo y con una mujer. ―añadió divertido.

―No tengo una hija y aun así comprendo a Félix, yo también te habría odiado un poco por dejar que mi hija te viera así. ―Jasper se rio por bajo. ― ¿Y que paso cuando se encontraron?

―Nos volvimos a ver en su cumpleaños veintiuno, finalmente salí de la lista negra y me invitó a su fiesta. ―comenzó de nuevo. ―Mi padre no pudo asistir por trabajo y yo planeaba zafarme también, pero él me pidió que fuera en su representación y terminé en volando a Los Angeles para asistir al cumpleaños de una chiquilla que ni me soportaba. ―sonreí con algo de burla. ―La fiesta fue divertida, su padre le permitió invitar a todos sus amigos y prohibir la entrada a menores de edad, fue en un enorme salón que gritaba lujo por donde mirabas, creo que la fiesta tenía una temática porque todos iban con ropa de gala y había una decoración bastante exagerada, Félix me saludo en algún punto de la noche y luego le perdí el rastro, no conocía a muchas personas en ese lugar, pero María y yo teníamos tres semanas sin haber hablado y creí que habíamos terminado de verdad, así que me acerqué a una chica que era atractiva en verdad, tenía el cabello en ondas y caía de manera encantadora por sus hombros, llevaba un ajustado vestido en color champaña, tenía un gran escote en la espalda y se ajustaba a su cuerpo de manera perfecta. Estuvimos hablando por casi una hora y la invite a ir a un lugar más privado.

― ¿Al menos era mayor de edad?

―Lo era, ese no fue el problema, ella me dijo que no podía irse porque todos notarían su ausencia. ―fruncí levemente el ceño y Jasper suspiró pesadamente. ― ¿Recuerdas que no había visto a Alice en diez años? ―tarde solo un segundo en unir los puntos y de no ser porque Alex dormía en mis brazos habría soltado una carcajada por el rostro de Jasper. ―Oh sí, estuve una hora tratando de convencer a Alice Brandon de acostarse conmigo y claro, ella me reconoció de inmediato, por eso me dejo pasarme la noche entera adulándola sin decirme siquiera su nombre.

» Supuse que ella habría dejado en el pasado lo ocurrido entre nosotros, pero luego su padre me invitó a un desayuno en su casa, ahí Alice me presento al niño con el que estaba saliendo y luego le dijo a su novio en turno que era yo quien había tratado de llevársela a la cama la noche anterior, el tipo se río por casi diez minutos y cada que me veía comenzaba a reírse de nuevo. No tengo idea que le dijo esa maldita enana, pero cada día que pase en Los Angeles me sentí como si todos sus conocidos supieran algo horrible de mí, porque tanto sus amigos, como su patético novio no dejaba de murmurar a mis espaldas.

―No puedes culparla, probablemente fuiste su primer amor y la trataste horrible. ―exclamé con una risa contenida.

―Claro que puedo culparla, yo no lo hice con la intención de avergonzarla, ella en cambio sí lo hizo. Y desde entonces se encarga de echarme en cara que intente seducirla. ―exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Edward? ―la voz adormilada de Bella detuvo nuestra conversación, me levanté del sofá con Alex en brazos y me acerqué a ella.

― ¿Te despertamos? ―pregunté en un susurró, ya que el pequeño seguía durmiendo.

―No, me desperté para checar que Alex estuviera bien.

―Está perfecto, solo se despertó y decidí ayudarte un poco para que pudieras dormir unas horas más. ―expliqué, ella asintió antes de bostezar pesadamente.

―Lo llevaré a la cama. ―susurró tomándolo suavemente en su brazos, se paro de puntillas y dejo un delicado beso en mis labios. ―Gracias.

Bella regresó a la habitación y yo miré a Jasper que parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

― ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ―murmuré llamando su atención, Jasper parpadeo un par de veces y asintió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

―Sí, solo tenía mucho tiempo sin pensar en mi madre. ―respondió con voz quedada, asentí y él se puso de pie. ―Iré por algo de beber y volveré a dormir, así que puedes regresar a dormir también. ―añadió con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

Conocía a Jasper lo suficiente para saber que no quería seguir hablando, solo había una cosa capaz de llevarse la energía entera de Jazz y eso era el recuerdo de su madre, pero siempre había sido celoso de sus memorias, prefería recordarla en soledad y evitar hablar de ello.

Se fue rumbo a la cocina sin esperar una respuesta y yo regresé a la cama, Bella estaba recostada del otro lado, con Alex en la cuna que había traído desde casa de Alice.

―Gracias por cuidar a Alex. ―susurró con los ojos cerrados, sonreí y me estire para dejar un beso en su frente.

―Descansa, cariño.

 _ **Jasper POV**_

Una vez estuve solo regresé a la sala para recostarme en el sofá, prefería dormir unas horas ahí a regresar a la habitación que compartía con mi padre, porque ahora que tenía a esa enana en la cabeza, no podría sacármela de la mente y mucho menos después de lo que había ocurrido la noche previa al juicio.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Los clubs en Los Angeles siempre eran más exuberantes de los que había Boston, era divertido el cambio y regresar a la vida de soltero después de casi tres años yendo y viniendo con María, así que estaba disfrutando mis improvisadas vacaciones, esa noche como muchas otras desde que había llegado a la ciudad, fui a uno de esos lujosos clubs, solo, porque Edward no quería acompañarme ahora que estaba enamorado de la castaña exesposa de su hermano.

Pedí una cerveza en la barra y le sonreí a una preciosa rubia al otro lado de la barra, ella me respondió la sonrisa con una igual, pero antes de poder acercarme se perdió entre la gente, me giré lentamente observando cada espacio del club con la esperanza de descubrir donde estaba la mesa de la rubia, en su lugar me tope con una chica castaña bailando en mitad de la pista, su cabello caía grácilmente en ondas y sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la pegajosa melodía, la castaña giro sutilmente y me encontré con esa sonrisa que solía hervirme la sangre.

Alice Brandon.

Sonreí satisfecho, siempre era divertido poner de mal humor a la descarada hija de los Brandon, en especial ahora que no tenía a su exasperante novio alrededor, terminé mi cerveza y me acerqué a ella cuidando que no pudiera verme, había una luz azul sobre ella y las personas parecían evitar entrar a en su espacio, la observe por unos segundos antes de dar un paso más cerca y colocar mis manos en su cintura.

Antes de llegar a moverme, la enana se dio la vuelta con rapidez y su mano salió volando decidida a darme una bofetada, fue cuestión de un segundo y no pensé demasiado cuando alcance su muñeca en el aire.

Sus ojos brillaron sorprendidos con verme ahí y le dedique una sonrisa de lado.

―Suéltame. ―exclamó sacando su mano de mi agarré. ― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

―Simple curiosidad. ―murmuré mirándola directamente a lo ojos, quizás había bebido de más porque en esa luz azul se veía incluso atractiva. ―Quería descubrir porque nadie se te acercaba.

―Pues ahora ya lo sabes, así que déjame tranquila. ―murmuró girándose y sin pensarlo la tome del brazo de nuevo atrayéndola hasta chocar con mi cuerpo, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sus ojos echaban chispas cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentía su respiración acelerada contra mi cuerpo, su perfume era dulce, tan dulce. ―Peter va a partirte la cara cuando llegué. ―murmuró furiosa, pero sin hacer el intento de alejarse.

―Oh, Alice. Ambos sabemos que Peter no lo haría. ―susurré inclinándome hasta poder hablarle al oído. ―Dime que no te vuelve loca que sea un jodido adulador. ―la piel de su cuello se erizó y sonreí descaradamente. ―Apuesto que no importa lo que pidas, él dirá que sí y tú lo odias.

―Está claro que no me conoces. ―murmuró tratando de apartarse, pero pase un brazo por su cintura rápidamente.

―Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás tratando de atraer a un chico con este ajustado vestido para ver si tu patético novio reacciona con algo más que una estúpida sonrisa. ―murmuré moviendo nuestros cuerpos unidos bajo la luz que la rodeaba solo un minuto atrás. ―Pero los dos sabemos que Peter solo se acercaría a intentar arreglar las cosas de manera educada y tú lo odiarías por hacerlo.

―Peter es un gran sujeto y no estoy tratando de atraer a nadie. ―sentenció con una nota de inquietud al final.

― ¿Cuántas veces al día te repites eso, preciosa? ―murmuré metiendo una de mis piernas entre las suyas, cada milímetro de nuestros cuerpos estaba unido y con lo extraño que era, se sentía jodidamente bien. ―Creí que te gustaban los hombres con experiencia.

―No importan si tienen experiencia o no, siempre terminan siendo uno idiotas. ―murmuró de mala gana. ―Al menos Peter no va a culpar a una niña de sus propios errores. ―añadió resentida.

― ¿Quieres una disculpa? ―susurré acariciando el lóbulo de su oído con mis labios.

― ¿No deberías haber aprendido a no andar detrás de veinteañeras? ―exclamó burlona, sonreí y deje un delicado beso sobre su piel erizada, podía sentir su pulso acelerado.

― ¿Por qué no aceptas que no soportar que ese idiota solo sepa asentir y sonreír? ―susurré pasando la punta de mi nariz por el largo cuello. ―Te hago rabiar y apenas me soportas, pero te gusta nuestro juego.

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ―murmuró mientras nos giraba lentamente en mitad de la pista.

― ¿Por qué me estás dejando hacer esto? ―susurré bajando sutil mente mi mano hasta tocar el inicio de su trasero y empujándola aún más contra mi cuerpo.

―Hago estupideces cuando estoy ebria. ―respondió con una risita al final, sonreí de vuelta y la tome del brazo haciéndola girar hasta regresarla a mi cuerpo, pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

―Ya somos dos, preciosa. ―susurré rodeándola con mis brazos.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
